The Secret Life Of Bella Swan
by Nameless001
Summary: Follow Bella Swan as she goes through high school carrying Edward Cullen's kid. Life isn't easy when you have to deal with judging parents and teachers,hateful students and the crazy girlfriend of your baby's daddy!AH,Canon Couples,Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**It's finally here! This chapter is far more improved that the last once. It is beta'd and edited. I am so excited to share this with you. I have changed a lot of things and I am dying to know what you think.**

**I want to thank Project Team Beta for accepting me in their world and making me learn things that I should have learned a lot time ago. They motivated me and they are the reason I am publishing the story so soon. I suggest you go to them if you have an problems with your grammar in your stories. They are ultra helpful!**

**For this chapter I have to thank Mel/mcc101180 and RaindropSoup for putting their two cents in it and making the chapter better and grammar errors free. They are amazing and very helpful. Thank you for your hard work and for helping me achieving one of my dreams. **

**That's it for now. See you at the bottom of the page ;)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Party

"What about this one?"

"No. This one?"

"New?"

I nodded. It was a short blue dress with a deep V-neck I had purchased a few weeks prior. Nothing major, just a simple dress. But the moment I saw it on the rack, I knew I had to have it.

"Perfect! And I got the right shoes to go with it."

Alice was mad about fashion. She was by far the most fashionable girl in

Forks. She loved to shop and used me as her personal Barbie doll from time to time. I didn't mind though. It made her happy and it was a nice way to spend time together.

Alice and I didn't have too much in common. Actually, we didn't have _anything_ in common. Alice was more into fashion and hairstyles, while I am more intrigued by books and movies. That didn't stop us, though, from becoming attached by the hip in kindergarten, and we had been best friends ever since.

"Come on, Bella. We are going to be late!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

We were attending a party-the last party of the summer, in fact. School started in a week, and everyone wanted to make the most of it. Alice and I were seniors this year. One more year to go, and we were off to college.

"I'm coming." I put on my heels, I straightened my dress, and took a final look in the mirror. My long brown hair were in curls. My makeup was natural, making me look like I wasn't wearing any. Just how I liked it!

I went downstairs finding Alice by the door. "Well, well. Don't you look gorgeous."

She stood there in her pretty, short pink dress. It was matched with purple heels, and her stylised short black hair completed the look. She was like a fairy that jumped out of fary tale.

"Thanks!" she said and started pushing me toward the front door. "Come on. We're late!"

"Wait!" I escaped her. "I have to say goodnight to Charlie first."

"I'll wait for you in the car." She huffed and closed the door behind her as I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Dad." He was sitting in his favourite recliner, beer in hand and watching the sports channel, of course.

"Hey, honey. You're ready to go?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, I just came to say goodnight. I might be late. So, don't wait up." I was blessed to have a father like Charlie. He was so cool and relaxed. He never had a problem with me going out to parties or drinking. It was better if he knew, rather than me having to do stuff behind his back. His words, not mine. He was every girl's dream daddy. He trusted me and expected me not to disappoint him. He let me do what I wanted, trusting me not to end up in the hospital, pregnant, or dead.

"Okay. Be careful." He turned to face me, checking me from head to toe.

"Always am." I kissed his cheek.

He chuckled, and soon enough there was a blush colouring his cheeks. "You look really beautiful tonight, Bells."

"Thank you." I hugged him and went to Alice, who was certainly messing around with the radio.

"Ready?" she asked, finally deciding on a radio station.

"Let's party!"

Forks was one small town in Washington, surrounded by a forest, tall trees looking down on us. It was scary and beautiful at the same time. There was life in there: Wolves, mountain lions, even bears. We weren't scared of that, though. We had grown accustomed to it. The mystery behind the life of the forest made it enchanting. The sky was now dark, and the full moon was up. The light illuminated the deserted road as we made our way to Cullens' house.

The son of one of the richest families in Forks, Edward Cullen, organised this party. It was actually kind of a tradition. He always ended the summer season with a party. Everyone was invited and had a good time. It was one of the things that made him famous in this small town. That and his good looks. He was the most popular guy in Forks.

"Bella?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "We're here."

"I'm sorry," I said, shaking my head.

The whole house was buzzing. Music was loud, and noises were coming out of the house. Good thing they didn't have neighbors, or else the party would have been already shut down before we even got here. Some of the stoners were out front smoking, not caring that anyone could see them. Other than those people, everyone was gathered inside. Probably around the indoor pool.

"Hey, Bells," a very drunk Mike greeted me when we got into the house. I waved back and tried to escape.

"Mike is really persistent!" Alice noted.

"Yeah! He can't take a hint."

Mike Newton and I used to be friends back in middle school, but then puberty hit him, and suddenly the only thing he wanted from me was a date. I always viewed Mike as a friend, like a brother. I hated every time that I had to turn him down. I felt guilty. After a while, I had become an expert at it, and his advances didn't really bother me anymore. He still asked me out ocasionally. But things slowed down noticably.

We walked through dancing, sweaty bodies. It was really stuffy in here. People were everywhere. Even though the house was huge, it seemed like we were stuck in a cardboard box. The whole house smelled like sweat and beer.

"I am going to look for the guys," Alice said, and before I could respond, she was gone.

"Okay." I went to grab a drink; I decided to start with beer. With a red cup in hand, I stood by an empty corner and drank alone.

Everyone looked so happy. They were laughing, drinking, dancing, and kissing. They were enjoying their last day of freedom. Like they should be. And here I was! Plain old Bella, trying to fit in a world she didn't belong to. Hiding in a corner, trying not to gain attention by falling or making a mess. I didn't even want to attend this party every year, but Alice really wanted to come so she dragged me along. I would rather have stayed at home and read a book, all while eating ice cream from a bucket. I know – I am so fun! It was just that this kind of life didn't appeal to me. I didn't get wild. I didn't go partying every night behind my dad's back. I only drank. And when I say drinking, I mean a beer, and maybe if I want to be a badass, a Cosmopolitan.

"What are thinking about?" Rosalie came and stood beside me.

Rosalie was one of my best friends. She was my mama bear. She was one year older than me, but she was the girlfriend of Edward's brother, Emmett. So, she was always invited even though she wasn't staying in Forks. She and Emmett were attending the University of Seattle. They were both studying Law. "Nothing in particular."

"Mmm. Are you having fun?" she asked me. I grabbed the beer she was offering me since I'd finished my first one.

"Yeah! You?"

"Good! Edward really knows how to throw a party, huh?"

"He sure does." And it was true. The Cullens' parties were the best. Alchohol was running all night. Good music. Big house. Pool. And the fact that you didn't have to worry about the cops showing up in your house was a bonus. You see, the Cullles' mansion was located outside of Forks, in the middle of the forest. The next house was like half an hour away. That was one of the reasons his parties were the best; they lasted for hours.

"I am going to hunt Emmett down. We have to get to campus early tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and left.

Rosalie Hale was the definition of beauty. She was tall with long, wavy blond hair. Her beautiful face was completed with crystal blue eyes and pointy cheekbone. She had a killer body and legs that went on forever. However, she wasn't skinny like me. No, she had curves in all the right places, making her a woman. Every one of the girls was jealous of her. Her looks, her personality, her 4.0 GPA. Rosalie Hale combined body with mind. She was the perfect woman.

Two hours later, I was so wasted. See what was in front of me. In need of a bathroom, I stumbled into a bedroom. This house was so big that one could actually get lost in it. The Cullens were really rich, and they didn't try to hide it. Their house and fancy cars were an example.

"Whoops! Wrong door," I slurred. Before turning and leaving I noticed a half open door in the room. I walked in and saw that it was in fact a bathroom.

"Score!" I fist pumped in the air. I did my business and went to snoop around a little. I was so bored. Don't get me wrong; the party was great. It was just not my idea of fun.

The bedroom was fairly big. Bigger than my kitchen and living room put together. There were long shelves filled with books and CDs, with an expensive stereo on the right wall, while the left wall was made of glass. A huge window that took over the whole wall.

How cool was that?

It is over looked the forest. The river that wasn't too far away fom here was visible, too. So beautiful!

In the middle of the room was a bed. I didn't know whose it was, but it was really comfy. Big and soft. King sized. With beautiful, expensive, and so sensitive covers. As I lay on the bed, I noticed a mini basketbball hoop above the bed. On the nightstand, there was a glass bowl with little, baby soft basketballs in it.

This must be Edward's bedroom. I suspected that. He was the captain of our basketball team. Our star! Of course he would have something like this in his bedroom. I took a ball in my hand and threw it in the air. It was supposed to go in the hoop, but instead, it bounced off the wall and directly on my nose.

Thank God they were soft, or else I would be sporting a bruise on my nose for the next week.

"You're doing it wrong," a velvet voice from beside me stated. I looked over to see who the owner of that beautiful voice was.

Of course it was Edward Cullen. He stood in the doorway, in all his glory, a smile plastered across his face. I hadn't gotten the chance to see him tonight. He was busy goofing around with his girlfriend, Tanya Denali. Sadly. In only a grey T-shirt and black jeans, it was like he had stepped out of a GQ magazine.

He walked towards the bed and lay down next to me. "You are doing it wrong," he said, grabbing a ball from my hand.

"Show me how to do it right then." He grabbed a ball and threw it in the air. Just like that.

And – surprise, surprise it got – in!

Well, he did play for the high school's basketball team. He should be able to do this.

"Okay, how do you do that?" I asked, frustrated. I was so drunk that I didn't even stutter while I talked to my crush. A crush I've had since kindergarten.

He laughed softly and grabbed another one. "I am actually targeting for the hoop. I am not just throwing it in the air."

Har har, hilarious!

"Oh well, Big Star, why don't you show me?" I challenged him. I was seriously going to make the man, even though he was as drunk as me, teach me how to shoot hoops.

"Grab a ball." I did as I was told. "Now extend your arm in the air." He grabbed my arm and did what he was telling me to do." And throw the ball," he finished. His soft, delicate hand touched mine, and my whole body tingled. It was like a fire started in my body. Burning me.

"See? It got in," he whispered, looking at me. His eyes filled with curiosity and...lust? He was so close. If he leaned a bit closer, our lips could touch. He could kiss me.

Slowly, he started leaning in, and so did I. I didn't know what I was doing, but the only thing that I wanted most right in that moment was to have his lips on mine. As if he was able to hear my thoughts, his lips touched mine, and I was in heaven.

His soft kiss was firm but gentle. His hands roamed on every part of my body he could reach; my face, my torso, my hips, my legs. Everything. And I liked it. As he tongue broke into my mouth, I let out an embarrassing moan, making him groan and hover over me completely. His hands went under my dress, and my hands slid beneath his shirt . Only moments later, we were both naked and panting as we moved against each other like one. He completed me. Filled me. And I went to sleep that night in a bliss.

The next morning, I woke up from the pounding in my head. It felt like someone was hitting me with a bat on the face all night. I opened my eyes slowly, blinded by the burning rays of light that were coming in the room from the window.

It was unusual to be this sunny in Forks. And I was feeling so dead that I couldn't enjoy the rare phenomenon. I took a look around. _This was not my room,_ I thought. It was too big and masculine to be my room. Way more luxurious.

Where was I?

Suddenly, a hand wrapped me in its owner's embrace. I froze. Not breathing, not moving. I slowly turned my head to see who my captivator was.

My eyes widened and my heard was pounding fast. Without even thinking, I screamed.

Edward, who was asleep beside me, abruptly woke up and fell off the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked as he backed up the wall behind him. Like I was some kind of monster.

Maybe I was!

My hair was always a mess in the morning. I looked like Medusa on a good day.

"I don't know," I answered, frustrated,, wrapping the sheet tightly around my body as I stood to hunt down my clothes.

"What happened last night?" he asked as I awkwardly put on my dress, trying not to flash him.

_Well, he probably saw a lot more than your boobs last night! Stop trying to be modest now._

My inner self chatted in my head.

_Well, I don't care!_

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, we fucked," I said while putting on my heels.

I couldn't believe I was about to do the walk of shame! I was going to die from embarrassment.

Oh my God, Charlie. What was I going to say to him? I was definitely getting scolded. And Alice. Where was Alice? And why didn't she drag me away from him?

Oh my God!

I needed painkillers. Fast!

I was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed my hand.

"Let's keep this a secret,okay? People don't have to know that we slept together. I have a girlfriend. I don't want to lose her because a mistake." He looked nervous and almost afraid. Like he would get killed if anyone found out that he had slept with me.

Mistake?

"Don't worry, Edward." I spat his name. "I don't kiss and tell." And with that, I was off to my house. Walking.

Another summer was coming to an end. People were preparing for the following year. The beaches were deserted again, and towns were filled with motion Just like every other September. Some were going to fall back into their lives, reunite with their friends. Get back on track. Some were going to be starting fresh this year. Making new friends. New dreams. Live new adventures. Change themshelves for the better.

I didn't know what I was doing this year. I didn't know if I was going to get back to my old life, or if new things were waiting around the corner for me. But the only thing I was sure about was that this year wouldn'tbe like the others.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, people! <strong>

**Tell me what you think! Do you like this chapter or the unbeta'd one was better. Please leave me your review telling me what you think. I worked my ass off for this story and your opinion really matters to me. **

**As you noticed, or will in the next chapters, a lot of characters have gone bye-bye. That is because I didn't know what to do with them once they have told their part in the story and they only made it more confusing. **

**For those you haven't read the unedited chapters I am waiting for you reviews too. Tell me what you think. What you like and disliked. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**I wanna thank my beta-readers for this chapter: Claireybeary12, , Linnfromia, Team Edward Rules All, LacedAmber.**

**They are awesome!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Great. Just great...

True to my word, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't tell anyone about sleeping with Edward. Of course Alice knew, but only because she had walked in on while Edward and I when we were having sex. She must be traumatised for life!

I was so upset about what happened and took it out on Alice. I yelled at her for not dragging me away from him, even though I was naked and all. But deep down, where I couldn't deny it, I knew that I had enjoyed that night that it would remain among my most fondest memories. I also knew that I wanted it to happen again, to experience the warmth of his arms around me, to feel his sweet kiss in the most sensitive places. He made me feel good, special even, and he definitely knew that he was doing. It was better than my first time, much better. I felt cherished, loved. He made me feel like a princess, like I was someone special. I felt desired, beautiful even. He made me feel all those things in one night while others have tried in the past, but with no such luck. I was so drunk that night, felt so sick in the morning, but I would never forget what happened. I thought I would never remember how it felt to be united with him, but I was wrong. It came to me the day after the party, when I was about to go to bed was about to go to bed. I was almost asleep when memories of the whole night flashed through my mind. Alice thought it was just a dream, she was as drunk as I was but I knew it wasn't!

The night of the party was great, but it would always be marred by the hurt Edward's words caused me. That was one of the many reasons why I wanted to forget what had happened between us. Alice had texted Charlie from my phone – which I had left in her car – telling him that I was going to sleep at her house that night. Thank God for best friends!

I had never been the kind of girl who went and slept with just anybody. Especially with Edward Cullen, who was the hottest guy in Forks. It was eating me alive that I'd done such a thing. Me, boring Bella Swan. The good and innocent Bella, who did no wrong and was a perfect angel, as my neighbor would have said. I was so ashamed and felt cheap, but above all I felt guilty. Charlie gave me the freedom that every teenage kid only ever dreams about and I abused that trust. He let me do things my way; he let me do things that were against his rules. I'd promised that I would let him know what I was up to. I never left him in the dark, knowing it would only hurt him, especially after what my mother had done. I took of in the middle of the night without Charlie knowing, same thing Renee did. The only exceptions were that I didn't want to leave town and I didn't die while doing so. I couldn't look him in the eye, knowing I was keeping such a big thing from him.

The next day, school was going to resume. It would be the first time I'd see Edward since the party. I didn't know how I felt about that. I just knew that I wasn't ready.

"Yo, Bella," Jacob said loudly.

"What?" I looked up at him.

He took a sip from his coffee. "Where were you traveling to?"

"Nowhere." I ate a little bit of my chocolate brownie.

We were at the local cafe enjoying our hot coffees. I was with my friend, Jacob Black, my dad's best friend's son. We were really close and had known each other since we were in diapers. The fact that he was a boy, and I was going through my 'boys have cooties' phase, didn't stop us from becoming best friends. Jacob was always the exception. I couldn't think of a world where Jacob didn't exist. I didn't know what I would have done without him. He was by my side whenever I needed him the most, and I loved him for that.

"So, as I was saying, me and the guys from the rez are organising a bonfire down at La Push." La Push was a reservation outside of Forks; it was where Jacob lived. Unfortunately, he was going to school on the reservation so we couldn't hand out at school on Monday. "You in?"

"I don't know, Jake. School starts tomorrow and I'll probably go to bed early. tonight" I tried to escape. I really didn't feel like going, but I also didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings. in mood for a bonfire. I knew it would be fun, especially since I hadn't seen Renesmee in ages, but I just didn't have it in me to go. I just wanted to go home and eat ice-cream from a huge bowl, while watching _The Notebook_ for the millionth time wallowing in my misery.

"Oh Bells, come on! The guys miss you!" He tried to persuade me. He gave me his puppy eyes. He was such a damn cheater! He knew I couldn't say no to those eyes. It was something he had been doing to me since kindergarten."Fine!" I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes!" He fist pumped his arm in the air. He actually stole that move from me. I invented that move when I was five. So, I didn't actually invented the move but I was the first one to copy it from the cartoon I was watching at the time. I passed that move to him.

"Will I get to meet your mystery girl?" I asked. Jacob had been going out with a girl for just over a month now. The thing was, he wouldn't give out any information about her. I didn't even know her name. I was curious about the girl who had captured my boy's heart.

"Maybe!" he teased.

"Oh come on! At least tell me her name," I pleaded.

"Nope, my sweet Bella." He stood up and threw enough money on the table to cover the whole bill. "I have to go. See you tonight." He kissed my forehead and left.

On second though, maybe it would be a good idea for me to go to the bonfire. I wanted to have fun and be surrounded by friends, to forget about Edward and his perfect body, his perfect smile, and his perfect hair. It wasn't as though if we were going to get married or something. We just fucked. That was it! It had been a mistake, as he'd so kindly named it that night. A mistake. I needed to stop moping for something non-existend. It wasn't worth it! I scolded myself a little and told myself that I was going to go to the bonfire and that I was going to have fun no matter the consequences.

At eight o'clock I was already on the road towards La Push. Dressed in my most comfortable jeans and a woolen shirt, I was ready to party. The rez guys always held bonfires at the beach, so I decided to dress warmly. I didn't want a repeat from last time; freezing my ass off wasn't exactly ideal for me.

"Hey, Bells. You're finally here!" Jacob greeted me by the cooler, which was filled to the brim with beers.

"Beer?" he asked while he was taking one out for him.

"Yep, thanks." I took the bottle from him and drank about half of it in one sip.

"Whoa. Slow down." He took the bottle away from me.

I tried to take it back from him, but he wasn't backing down. "Hey, give it back!" I whined.

_I'm such a baby! _I thought.

"Not until you promise to take it slow. I can't have you drunk, Bella."

"Come on it happened. Don't make such big deal out of it! It's not like I'm an alcoholic or something."

"It _was_ a big deal, Bella. Take it slow! I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Fine!" I sulked. He reluctantly gave me my bottle back. A few seconds later someone called for him, and he left me standing there alone.

_God! I don't need a baby sitter. I can take care of myself!_

I wandered around the beach – occasionally talking with people I knew but mostly keeping to myself. Even my friends couldn't cheer me up at this point.

So much for partying! I thought as I finished my third bottle of beer.

"So you kept your word." A velvet voice spoke from beside me.

"I told you, Eddie. I don't kiss and tell!" I spat. I was so pissed at everything. Right now it was solely because of his stunning good looks and the fact that he was great in bed. He was totally irresistible. Irresistible. I was angry at Jacob for bringing memories back to me. I was furius as Jaob for inviting me to this stupid party. He had said the same things that Jacob had told me that night two years ago. Did he really have to remind me of that night? It was like I was having some kind of deja vu.

I was also mega angry at life. I was this close to forgetting Edward, and then he had to come and pop up in my life again.

_Why was life doing this to me?_

"I'm sorry about what I said that morning. It all came out wrong." I turned to look at Edward but he wasn't looking at me, but he was looking up the stars. The sky was clear. No clouds, only millions of stars that were facing us down, a rare phenomenon for such a cloudy town. If I hadn't been so pissed at him, I might have enjoyed the night.

"Don't worry about it!" I leaned down to the ground to take another bottle. Jacob was nowhere to be seen so I'd taken a six bottles back with me. I was sitting down at the sand near the ocean. I was too lazy to go and get a new bottle every time I finished mine.

"I used to come here a lot when I was little. I love the ocean. I would get near the sea just to feel the water touch my feet." He was looking at the black sea in front of us with a nostalgic look on his face. A small smiled was plastered on his beautiful face. "Well, that didn't last long cause my mother would come and get me so I wouldn't drown." He chuckled. "My favorite, though, was to make sandcastles on the sand with my dad. We would work hours and hours to make a single sandcastle, to make it perfect. We did it even though we knew that it wouldn't stay like that for long. You want to know why it was my favorite?" he asked me.

"Why?"

"Because every time I made a sandcastle I was thinking about the princess I would put in there if it were real, the girl who I would stay in the big castle with. Want to know who that princess was?"

"Your mom?" I guessed. Where was he going with this?

He laughed and shook his head at me. "No, Bella. It wasn't my mom."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked impatiently.

"I broke up with Tanya," he said simply.

"Sorry." I didn't know what else to say. They would probably make up in no time; it was their thing. The longest they've broken up for has been three days. And that was only because Edward had been away. It was a game that had been going on forever and it wasn't exactly front-page news anymore.

But his answer didn't explain why he had told me all of those things.

"It's really over. We aren't getting back together. Ever."

I lay back down on the sand, not caring for the dirt that would surely get in my hair. I wasn't even drunk. How messed up was that? At Edward's party, I was drunk with less than three beers. What was wrong with me? "Why are you telling me this? Why did you tell me about the sandcastles?"

"I like you, Bella. I really do."

I sat up quickly and turned to face him. "You like me?" Was he serious?

"Yes. A lot. So, I thought you should know that I am available."

"When did you first realise that you liked me? When we were having sex?"

"No, I knew long before that night."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I had my reasons," he said after a pause.

"Reasons?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. This is between me and Tanya." He sighed and looked deeply into my eyes. "I like you a lot, Bella. Why does it matter when I told you or when I realised that I liked you? Doesn't it matter that I'm telling you now?"

"I just want to make sure that you don't just like me because we had good sex."

"I don't just like you because we had sex." His beautiful green eyes were staring directly into my dull brown ones. Just by looking at him, I knew he was telling me the truth. And he was right! Why did it matter when he knew he liked me? It shouldn't matter to me that I didn't know the exact second he started liking me. What mattered was that he was telling me now.

I was about to say that I liked him too, that I'd liked him since kindergarten, not caring about how pathetic I might have sounded. I had finally found the courage, but my bad luck had come back to haunt me.

"Nice to see your pretty face again, girl." Renesmee appeared from behind me, looking happy and joyful.

Great timing, my friend! Note the sarcasm.

"Hi, Edward," Renesmee greeted him politely. "How's it going?"

"Good." He stood up and brushed off the sand from his pants. "See you later, girls."

"Couldn't you have come a little later?" I hissed at her once Edward was out of earshot.

"What?" she asked, acting all innocent.

"Nothing." I grabbed two beers and gave one to her. "How are you doing?"

"Good. You?" She sat beside me, taking Edward's spot.

"Could be better," I grumbled. So much for forgetting Edward Cullen!

"Sorry about that," she murmured.

I looked around, confused. Where was Jared? "Nessie, where's Jared? I haven't seen him here yet." She and Jared were usually attached at the hip. It was sickly sweet sometimes, but I enjoyed seeing them together, happy and in love.

Renesmee stared at me like I had two heads. "Who?"

"Jared? Your boyfriend?"

"Oh, we broke up," she mumbled and looked away from me.

"What? When? How? Why?" I bombarded her with questions.

She held her arms up in surrender. "Hold it, woman. One question at the time." I took a deep breath and nodded for her to move on keep going. "We broke up a month ago. I found him cheating on me and that was it."

WHAT?

"Why am I just hearing about it now?" I felt kind of betrayed. I thought I was her best friend. Shouldn't she have told me about this sooner? All this time we'd been talking, she'd never mentioned it. She'd always told me that Jared had work to do, or that he was with his friends. Why?

"I know. I've been meaning to tell you, but other things got in the way, and I kind of forgot about it."

She forgot about it? She forgot about her break up? This whole thing just smelt like bullshit!

"I don't believe you! How can you forget something like that? You don't trust me enough to tell me? I thought we were best friends, Nessie." I ran away from her, not waiting for her answer. Why would she act like this? It had been a whole month. Why didn't she tell me?

Not wanting to stick around at the stupid party any longer, I jumped into my truck and drove straight home.

I knew I shouldn't be driving because I'd drunk way too much, but I was capable of getting myself home safely. I wasn't even drunk! After three and a half bottles of beer, I was still sober, it was a miracle the night of Edward's party, I was tipsy after only a single bottle of beer. The universe was having so much fun with me right now.

I arrived home around two thirty AM, with not enough time to gain a sufficient amount of sleep. I knew that I'd look like a zombie tomorrow. Great! This was just what I needed.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie said in a stern voice, just before I could climb the stairs and escape.

"Daddy?" I turned around to face him. He was sitting in his favorite armchair, by the lamp. Every light was off except for that one lamp.

It was so damn creepy!

"Where were you at this hour?" Crap! "For all I know, you're be upstairs sleeping. Just like you said you would be."

He was pissed!

And he had every right to be. I had lied to him and snuck out of the house in the middle of the night.

"I was at the bonfire," I mumbled, looking down at my sneakers.

"I suspected that." He stood up and walked over to in front of me, with his hands on his hips. "You have disappointed me, kid. Don't I let you do anything you want? Don't you have enough freedom? Why would you go out behind my back? If you had asked me, I would have allowed you to go. Hell, I would have driven you down there myself."

"I'm really sorry." I hugged him. My arms wrapped around his waist, and I pressed my head to his chest. "I wasn't thinking. I promise to never do that again."

"Go to sleep, Isabella. We'll talk about it in the morning."

We parted ways and then I made my way upstairs, changing into my PJ's before climbing into bed. Not until I was under the covers did the tears begin to fall. I'd been tough enough to keep all of my emotions in check this past week, I didn't want to show weakness. I didn't want to have to explain my behavior to Charlie.

Now I couldn't help it any longer. In just one minute, I'd learned that Edward liked me and that he'd broken up with Tanya. So, maybe that one was a good thing; well, it would have been a good thing if Renesmee hadn't interrupted us. We would have had talked about it and things may have been different if she hadn't got in the way.

On top of that, I'd learned that Renesmee, my best friend, had been lying to my face for a whole month. She kept her breakup from me and I still had no idea why!. We used to talk about everything. I'd always told her everything. I'd even told her about what had happened between me and Jacob and I two years ago. I had trusted her but she didn't trust me enough to let me know about her breakup.

Maybe it was my fault too. I should have figured out that something was off with them. We were supposed to be best friends. Shouldn't I have known that something was off with her? I claimed that I knew her very well, but it would seem that I have been proven wrong.

Last but not least, Charlie was furious, I'd bet. I would probably be grounded and for the rest of my teenage life. I had never been late; I've never snuck out of the house. I was the perfect kid, at least I used to be. The funny thing was that I made those rules, not Charlie. After the death of my mother, I had decided to make an extra effort to stay safe. I owed him that. I couldn't see him so miserable again. I wouldn't survive seeing him like that again.

I simply wanted to do something rebellious for once, just to see how it felt. I saw it in movies, I heard it from my friends. I just wanted to live it! I should be have been happy that my dad allowed me to do anything that I wanted, with some exceptions. But I was tired of it. I wanted to do something bad for once. Be a real teenager. I wanted to get away from the profile that others have made for me. I didn't want to be plain and ugly Bella anymore. I didn't want to be the daughter of the Chief of Police. I wanted to be invited to parties and not have Alice invite me herself because no one else would. I didn't want to be a dork anymore. I wanted to prove that I was more than the little girl that who spent most of her time in the library reading classic romantic books.

And I failed!

Sometime in the morning I fell asleep. At seven o'clock sharp the alarm clock went off.

Monday. The school year was about to start and I was just not in the mood. My puffy eyes from last night's crying fit and my tangled hair completed my zombie look.

I started off with my morning routine and added a shower to the mix since I didn't have take one the night before. Thinking of the bonfire have made me wonder what punishment Charlie was going to give me. Because I was dead sure that I wouldn't get off so easily.

Maybe he would forbid me from leaving the house and ban any visitors? That was what Jacob's punishment when he'd when he ridden a bike all by himself when he was ten. Worst month of my life!

"Good morning, Isabella," Charlie greeted me once I was in the kitchen siting down comfortably in one of the kitchen chairs. He was using my full name. Great!

"Morning," I mumbled back and went to grab a bowl of cereal.

"Don't think I forgot about last night," he said as I was ready to take my first bite. "I need your car keys."

"WHAT?" I stood up from my chair in outrage.

Car keys?

"Lower your tone, Isabella Marie Swan," he said.

I knew that when Charlie used my full name he meant business, so I sat down on my chair, trying to calm down.

"Dad, come on! I'll take any other punishment without complaint. Just not this." I couldn't go without a car. That would mean that either Alice had to drive me, or Charlie in his police car.

_Hell no!_

"I'm sorry but you just have to live for a month without your car."

"How am I going to go to school? Or grocery shopping?" I took out the big guns.

"I'm more than happy to drive you wherever you want, honey. And I'm sure Alice won't mind being your driver for the next month." He stood up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll be expecting to find your car keys on the coffee table when I get home. End of discussion." With that, he left for work.

Great!

Just great!

Frowning I left my car keys on the coffee table, because nobody messes with Charlie Swan, and then called Alice to pick me up. It was shaping up to be a long month.

"I still don't understand why Charlie is being so hard on you. You just snuck around and it was only your first time! I would have thought he'd have let that slide." Alice voiced her options as we were on our way to school.

"I disappointed him, Alice. I broke my promise. After my mother it's hard for him to let me go. He wants to keep me safe."

She pulled into the parking lot and parked in her usual spot. "It's been what? Two years? He has to get over it."

I snorted. "Two years isn't a long time, Alice. Anyway, enough about my father. Senior year is about to start," I squealed, portraying my excitement.

"Yay!" Alice clapped her hands together, and we both got out of the car.

We'd both been dreaming about senior year since we were little. It would be our year, the last year in Forks High and in Forks in general itself. It was the year we would turn 18 and be legal – for most things, anyway. Senior year was prom and graduation, and parties and SATs. We were finally going to be adults. This year we were going to make decisions for ourselves and have to make mistakes so we could learn from them. This year was going to be the best year of my life! Just as I was finally getting enthusiastic, my spirit was shot down immediately.

There, in front of me, was Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali holding hands. And laughing.

And then he leant down and kissed her.

On the lips!

I broke up with Tanya. It's really over. We aren't getting back together. Ever. His words from the previous night played over and over in my head like a broken record.

_We aren't getting back together. Ever_. Yeah right! It seemed like Cullen couldn't keep a promise.

I wanted to puke and cry at the same time. Wasn't he the one telling me that he liked me just the day before? In fact it was just a few hours earlier. What a hypocrite!

Why would he play me like that? What did I ever do to him?

"Bells, are you okay?' Alice asked me, worry evident on her face.

"No!" I rushed into the girl's restroom and emptied my stomach in a form of puke.

What a great way to start the school year!

After I was done, I flushed the toilet and walked out.

"Are you okay?" Alice came rushing ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'll be fine once I brush my teeth," I mumbled not wanting her to be grossed out by the awful smell from my mouth.

"Oh! Sorry." She let me go and I walked over to the sink. "Here!" She handed me a toothbrush as well as toothpaste. I shot her a questioning look. "What? I want to be prepared for everything." I thanked her and then brushed my teeth.

With my breath now minty fresh, I asked, "Did anyone notice?" The last thing I wanted was rumors about me that would lead to Charlie questioning me later.

"Only half of the school," she murmured. I groaned. Great. Just great. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I took my bag from her hand," let's get to class."

The rest of the day passed painfully slowly. Everyone was asking me if I was okay and if I needed help. It was embarrassing and frustrating. Someone had even had the nerve to ask me if I was pregnant.

I wanted to punch him so hard.

I didn't.

But I wanted to!

The thing was that I was getting more and more attention as the day passed. Attention was something I'd always hated! Being the center of attention was not my favourite thing. I wasn't cut out for this! I was getting enough attention by being the daughter of the Chief of Police. I didn't want to add anything else to my list.

It was obvious that Edward and Tanya were back together. As they were acting all lovey-dovey and sickly sweet towards each other, like nothing had ever happened between them. Like nothing had happened between Edward and I. I shouldn't ave been surprised. They had done it many times in the past. But then again, Edward hadn't told me before that he'd liked me.

But maybe that was just a lie to get into my pants again. I felt pain. I felt used and easy. Everybody wanted the model of the school as Tanya was tall with strawberry blonde hair and ad killer legs. Why would he want me and not Tanya? Why would he want me? I was short and ordinary plain-Jane Bella?

And here I thought I could forget Edward Cullen.

How was I supposed to do that if he was constantly in my face, in my mind, in my dreams? I was confused about everything. My life couldn't be more complicated, that it already was, any more messed up! I didn't have the answers to a lot of questions.

There was only one thing I was certain about. Only about one thing had to.

Edward Cullen was one hard man to get over!

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was it! What do you think? Do you like it or not? Let me know by dropping me a line! :)))<strong>

**Also, follow me on twitter. I go by the name Tonia_Lioti.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager. **

**Chapter 3 is here! A little earlier than expected. Not that I am complaining ;)**

**I want to thank Twilightmom505 and JulieToo for doing an amazing job betaing this chapter. Thank you! :)**

**Also, I wanna thank you guys for the reviews you give me and for putting the story in your favourites list and on alerts. Thank you very very very much. It means a lot. :)))**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Confessions

"Are you insane? Why did you do that?" I yelled at Alice.

"Calm the fuck down. People are staring," she hissed.

I looked around and saw people were indeed staring. And by people, I mean the ten high schoolers who actually _used_ the library we were currently in. The only reason we ever went to the library was to spy on the cute librarian, Jasper Whitlock, and gossip.

"Why would you do that? You know I can't dance."

She rolled her eyes. "First, cheerleading is more gymnastics than dancing, and second, it's our last year, Bella. I want to do something fun to remember. We have to do an activity together. We're going to be thousand miles apart after graduation. Who knows when we'll be able to do something together. Pleeeeeease!" she whined.

That was true. Alice was planning to go to New York and study design and fashion, while I was hoping to go to Seattle University and study journalism. We wouldn't be be able to see each other as often.

"I can barely walk on a straight surface. How am I supposed to do flips and twirls in the air? I'm afraid of heights, too."

"Now you're making that up. At least try, Bella. For me? Please?" She gave me her puppy eyes. I was going to murder Jacob for teaching that trick to her.

"Fine. Fine!" I gave up. Alice started giggling and clapping.

"Will you please keep it quiet? Some people are trying to study here," Jasper shushed us. He was the cute librarian Alice crushed on since forever and the reason Alice even knew where the library was.

"Sorry," we both whispered and then started laughing quietly.

"What am I supposed to do anyway? At the audition?" I asked once we calmed down.

"Just show them a routine. You can do a back flip, shake your ass, lift your leg. Something like that."

_That easy? Note the sarcasm! God, I am going to make a fool of myself. _

"I am going to kill you, Alice."

When I was back at the house, I started preparing dinner. Charlie planned on leaving work earlier in order to have dinner with me. He wanted to tell me something important. It was a little worried at first, but he assured me that it wasn't something to worry about.

My choice for the evening was fish with a side of mashed potatoes. Charlie's favourite and one of my specialties. I had just put the fish in the oven when the bell rang.

Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the front door. There in front of me stood a very sad Renesmee.

"What do you want?" I knew I was harsh, but I still haven't gotten over the fact that she had lied to me.

"I came here to apologise and explain everything."

I stood there debating if I wanted to hear her explanation or not. I finally opened the door wider and let her in. "Explain," I said when we reached the kitchen.

"Things with Jared and me weren't so good these past few months. I know we seemed happy and in love, but we weren't. I didn't want to tell you anything in hopes that things would get better with time." She started immediately. Knowing her, she probably practiced this in front of her mirror a couple of times before she came here.

"What do you mean things weren't so good?" I interrupted her.

"He would ignored my calls. He stood me up a lot. He was lying to me. We would go without speaking to each other for days. We would fight all the time to the point that he would start throwing things at the walls."

"Why was he like that?"

"I didn't know at the time. I tried to make things right between us. I confronted him about it, but it only led to more fights. I was tired and angry. I didn't know what to do. One weekend I went to visit my brother in New York. I thought that the time away would cool things down. It would give him time to think." Tears started forming in her eyes. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Jared had always been the sweet one, the kind one. He loved Reneesme to death, or so he claimed. I couldn't believe he could be like that with her. They had been talking about getting married once they were done with school.

"When I got back, I went straight to his house. I had enough. I wanted to sit down with him and talk about what was happening to us. I had keys, so I didn't knock. The house was quiet. I was ready to leave when I heard a groan from his bedroom. Not a groan of pain but of pleasure.

Furious, I ran to his bedroom. Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw." She started sobbing, making it unable for her to speak. He cheated?

"It's okay." I wrapped my arms around her. She cried on my shoulder for what felt like a century.

Eventually she pulled away and wiped her tears. "He cheated on me." Her voice was raspy from the crying. "But do you know what was the worst thing?"

I shook my head. "He cheated me with Paul." I gasped. Jared and Paul? Gay?

"Paul was giving him a blowjob, Bella. Paul! A guy!" Furious now, she started pacing the kitchen, running her hand through her hair over and over again.

"He's gay, Bella. He's been gay the whole time we were together and was in a relationship with Paul the whole time. He needed me for a cover. Can you believe that? I was nothing to him. All the love he gave and all the love we made was a lie."

Now she's quoting Celine Dion? Things were bad.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled. I didn't know what to say. What happened to her was bad, messed up and so wrong. I wanted to kill Jared and Paul with my bare hands. He played around with my friend; they both did. They better not bump into me in the street. My dad was a cop. I coulld make it looklike an accident.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked after minutes of silence. Renesmee was now sitting on a chair, completely calm now.

"Tell you what? That my boyfriend cheated on me with his secret boyfriend? I was so embarrassed and humiliated. I wanted to tell you. I really did. I just couldn't. I told myself that I would tell you once I got over it. It took more time than I expected. He really hurt me, Bella."

"You still haven't gotten over it?"

"No, I have. I moved on. Sure, it stings everytime I think about it, but I didn't expect that I would get over it completely so soon. I just didn't want to talk about what happened. I had just forgotten all about it and started living again. I didn't want to bring it to the surface. I didn't want to cry over him again. It was stupid! I was just going to let it slide. Let you believe that we're still together and then tell you that we broke up due to the long distance between us."

"Distance?"

"Jared and his parents moved to Ohio when they learned what happened. He goes to a boarding school. They didn't take the news very well, and that was one of the reasons he wanted to hide the fact that he is gay."

"What about Paul?"

"He's around. His father makes me work at their shop in Seattle with him. They are really hard on him, too. His father does everything he can to keep him away from here and the boys. He even sent him to a prostitute once to make him a man. It didn't work." She laughed a little.

Hell had broken loose this past month, and I had been in the dark. I understand why she didn't tell me in the first place. What she had been through was really hard, and I would have been embarrassed, too. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to find out that your boyfriend was gay.

Poor Reneesme.

"What about Jacob? Or the others? I am sure they knew about it. Why didn't they tell me?"

"No one else knew, except Jake." Both sets of parents kept the incident a secret. Too embarrassing for them." She wiped the remainsof her tears from her face before continuing. "I asked Jacob not to tell you. I wanted to tell you myself, but then I changed my mind, as I told you.""I wish you'd have let me be there for you. I can't imagine how you got through this on your own." I took her hands in mine to sympathise her.

"I wasn't entirely on my own." She mumbled so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. She took her hands from mine, and her cheeks got an unsual _— _for her _— _red colour.

"Really?" I teased her."Who helped you?"

"Jacob." She looked down, suddenly finding her shoes interesting.

"Jacob?"

"Yes, we got really close after the spent a lot time together. One thing led to another, and we've been dating for about a month. He was the one who helped me with everything."

"You're the mystery girl?" I shouted, jumping from my chair and knocking it over.

"Yes," she whispered.

_Why is everyone keeping things from me?_

"I know what you are thinking, and Jacob didn't have to do anything to do with it. I wanted to keep it a secret until I was ready to leave everything behind me entirely. I didn't want my relationship with Jacob to be jeopardised by my past. That's why we are taking it slow. I didn't wantpeople to know. I didn't want the gossips to start again," she explained quickly. "People were on my back, asking me questions about Jared and why he left. Rumors were flying around. It was hard."

"I imagine."

"We were going to tell you. I swear you were going to be the first perso we would have told about our relationship. Jake was dying to tell you. He was feeling guilty, too."

She let out a sigh of relief and slumped her shoulders. "That's it!" she said and drank the water I had offered her earlier. "It's so good to have it out of my system."

"I don't know what to say." I really didn't. I was still in shock. So, it looked like these things didn't happen only in cable shows.

"You don't have to say anything. I know it's too much for you to process right now. I just want you to forgive me. I know what I did was wrong, and I should have told you a long ago about all of this, but you have to understand me, Bella. Please! I can't go on with life without my best friend."

"I forgive you. Of course I do." I hugged her tight. "I just want you to romise me that you won't keep anything from me from now on."

"I promise. I love you, Bella." She kissed my cheek.

"I love you, too."

We caught up a little after that, and she told me more about her relationshipwith Jacob before she had to go meet him. I was really happy about thosetwo. They were so good for each other. The perfect couple.

Half an hour later, Charlie arrived.

"Bells, I'm home," he shouted once he was in the house.

"Kitchen," I shouted back, putting the last plate on the table.

"It smells lovely, honey." He kissed my temple and took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, I made your favourite," I said while putting mashed potatoeson his plate.

"And I love you for that."

Once we were over the typical questions about school and work, we were already halfway through our meal. I decided it was time to cut to the chase.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"You want me to tell you now?" he asked, putting down his fork.

"Why not? Except if it's about dead people or shit."

"Language at the table, Isabella," he said in a stern voice.

"Sorry," I mumbled, picking on my half-eaten fish.

"Anyway."

I pushed my plate away and crossed my arms over the table. "So, what'sthe news?"

He took a deep breath and started. "You know I am away a lot lately."

"Yeah, I know. You are busy with work."

He looked down to the table. "Not excactly," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I haven't been working all those evenings I was away, Bella." He lookedstraight into my eyes.

"Well, where were you?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"I've been on dates. With a woman."

I froze._ Charlie is dating? Behind my back? What is it today? The apocalypse? _

"You're dating?" I tried to process this.

"Yes, Sue is a really nice woman. She lost her husband, too. We are having fun."

"So, her name is Sue?"

He nodded. "Sue Clearwater."

"How long has this been going on?"

Charlie drank a little of his white wine before continuing. "Five weeks." I gasped. Five weeks? What was he waiting for? The wedding to tell me?

"I wanted to make sure that what Sue and I have is something solid and not just a fling before I told you. I didn't want to drag you into a situation that was unstable."What he said was reasonable. And when I thought about it, it wasn't that I was angry at him. It was that everything came to me too fast. I found out about a lot of things today, and it was taking its toll on me.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" I voiced my concern. It had only been two years since mom died.

"I know. But Bella, when it comes to love, time doesn't matter." Was hereading Freud again?

"So, you love her?"

"Well, I care about her."

"I understand, Dad. I am so happy for you." I stood up and went to hug him.

He remained still for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are?" He sounded unsure. I let him go and took my seat again.

"Yes, Dad. I am. You are right. You shouldn't let this opportunity pass you by because it's too soon," I said before I started eating again.

"Thank you. For taking it so well," Charlie said after a big pause.

"You deserve to be happy, Dad. I can't ask you to give up your life and stayforever alone forever while I am moving on and living my own life. It's not fair."

The day of the tryouts arrived. I could feel the humiliation coming. I was so going to regret this. Alice, of course, was very excited. "This is going be fun! I can't wait until the tryouts."

"Yeah,can't wait." I tried to sound enthusiastic but with no luck.

"You are going to thank me for it later." She took my biology book from my hands. "And stop reading this book. You have to have it memorised already, you've read it five times!"

"You know the agreement I had with Charlie." He said that if I did well in my classes and tests and had a good behaviour, I could get my car back sooner.

"I know, I know. But pay attention to me for a while." She gave me mybook back, and I put it in my bag. "Have you thought about your routine?"

"My what?"

"For the audition. What are you going to do?"

Oh, right! I had to dance something. "I haven't thought about it yet."

"Yet?" she shouted in my ear as she parked the car in the school parking lot. "I swear, Bella. If I get in and you don't, I am going to kill you," she threatened me and got out of the car.

I followed her. "I'll try. I promise." And I meant that.

The day passed really quickly until it was time for Biology. I was sitting at my desk alone. I hated Biology. The only reason I knew anything about Biology was because I had to do all the labs alone since I didn't have a partner. I didn't have anyone to help me with the experiments, so I was obligated to know everything. Maybe that turned out to be good for me; it sure made me study more. Now we were listening to whatever the hell the teacher was telling us. I wasn't even paying attention to him. Halfway through the class there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Mr. Banner answered.

Edward Cullen walked in. In all his beauty. Freshly shaved. Black T-shirt that hugged his perfectly sculptured body. His black, fitting jeans hugged his long, toned legs.

He walked over to Mr. Banner's desk and whispered something. The teacher nodded and pointed him in my direction.

_What?_

Edward looked at me and smirked. _He smirked? At me? Asshole!_ He walked to my table and sat down in the seat next to me. What was he doing?

"Class, Edward Cullen will be your new classmate. Say hello to him like the good kids I know you are!" he teased us.

_Edward Cullen is taking Biology? With me? Why? _

Everyone said a not so in sync 'hello' while I kept my mouth shut and my head low. This was going to be one hell of a year.

Throughout the hour, I kept my eyes straight on the board in front of me. I didn't even throw a glance at him. I tried to avoid all the nasty stares the girls from my class were giving me, too. I was sure I was the most hated person in the class now. Thankfully, Mr. Banner didn't give us an assignment, so I didn't have to talk to Edward.

He didn't make an effort to approach me either. His chair was at the other end of the table, and he was terribly interested in his notebook. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movements. He must be taking notes.

A few minutes later the bell rang, and Edward was the first one out. Guess he wasn't happy about this arrangement either. I slowly gathered my belongings and walked out of the classroom ready to go to gym.

It was time! I still hadn't found a routine.

When I was young, I could flips one after another, but I haven't done that since I broke my arm when I was ten. So that one was out.I could dance something, but Alice said cheerleading wasn't all about dancing. So that one was out, too. Besides, I wasn't that good of a dancer. On top of that, I have to find a slogan to say make up a cheer. Our basketball team's name was Bears. What could I say that rhymes with Bears? Something like. _Go Bears, come on go Bears! Yeah! _

No.

What about? _Ya' gotta dribble, pass, shoot to score, Ya' gotta pivot, 2-3-4_

I suck at this!

"You're ready?" I met Alice outside of the gym. The place was packed with screaming and giggling blonde girls. I swear Alice and I might have been the only ones with dark-coloured hair. We stood out in the crowd. That was exactly what I needed.

"Yeah. I am going to kick some ass!" I lied. I still didn't know what to do. Maybe it would come out to me then. I promised Alice I would try. So, maybe I would make a fool of myself, but at least I would know that I did the best that I could.

"That's my girl!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I observed some girls as they were rehearsing their routines while we waited for the auditions to start. I didn't stand a chance. It was like these girls were made of rubber. They twisted and turned and did splits. I couldn't even lift my foot higher than my head. How did they do that?

Of course, there were the girls who knew nothing about rhythm or dancing. They were doing awkward moves and turns. I sympathised them. I didn't know how to move either. Alice was right beside me, showing me her routine. It was great. She was definetely getting in. It helped that she used to do ballet. She was always flawless and graceful. She could make cheerleading look so easy and fun.

"Attention, ladies. You are going to be auditioned sepqrately first. Then, those who pass the first tryout will be tested in a group. Afterwards we'll decide who gets in," Lauren Mallory announced. She was the vice-captain of the squad along with Jessica. They were both Tanya Denali's sidekicks. Of course, Tanya was the captain. That was one of the reasons I was so nervous about this. I was going to humiliate myself in front of Edward's girlfriend. I would never live that down if I failed.

The candidates were called in alphabetical order. So, Alice had gone in way before me because her last name was Brandon. I was sitting on the benches outside while Alice was in. They were using the gym for the tryouts. It was big and safe. It was the pride of the town.

"Bella Swan?" Jessica asked from right next to me.

"Yes?" I asked, trying not get irritated by the tone of her voice.

"What are you doing here? Lost your way to the bathroom?" She laughed. Jessica Stanley thought she was better than everyone else. She was made everyone's lives a nightmare. We used to be best friends in middle school, but then she met Tanya and that changed. Now she was just enjoyed making fun of me.

"No, I am going to tryout." That made her laugh harder. She sat next to me,trying not to pee herself.

"Poor Bella. You're never going to make it through. We all know that once you make a move you are going to fall on your ass. Everyone is going to laugh. So, why don't you just save yourself from all the humiliation?" She patted my shoulder in pity. Normally, I would have run off to find somewhere to cry. But not now!

For some reason her words made me even more determined to go in there and take a place on that stupid squad. I was planned to make her regret what she just said.

It was time to prove to them and myself that I could do it. I was not going to have my tail between my legs and walk out. I was going to stay her with my head held high. Keeping the promise I gave Alice, I promised myself that I'd try and be more assertive, have more confidence. I was not going to be played by Tanya and her clan or anyone else anymore. It was time to prove that I could do better.

"I think I am going to survive!" Her smile fell, and a scrowl replaced it.

_Take that!_

"As you wish!" And she left.

Five minutes later, Alice was out. Extremely excited and happy, she came towards me, skipping.

"How did you do?"

"Excellent. I am sure that I have a place on the squad." She jumped up and down, clapping and laughing. My five-year-old cousin didn't even do that when he was excited. Which reminded me, I haven't see him in a while. I should pay him a visit soon.

"Great! I am happy for you." She sat next to me, vibrating. "You can go now if you want. I am okay," she said.

"No, I think I'm going to try. Who knows? Maybe I am good at this."

"Really?" She beamed at me.

"Yeah." I explained to her everything Jessica said to me and what I was planning to do.

"You go, Bella! It's time for that bitch to learn her a lesson."

"I don't know what I am going to do, but I am not going to give her the joy to see of seeing me fail." This year would be the year that I leave old Bella behind. This was my last year in Forks High. I was going to make them remember me.

As girls walked in and out of the court, I tried to come up with something. Alice threw in some ideas, but I decided not to use them. If I did, I would end up in the hospital.

"Bella Swan," Lauren shouted. That was me. It was my turn.

_God, I think I am going to puke._

"Bella Swan?" Lauren shouted once again. That was when I realised that I hadn't moved.

"I'm here," I said and walked into the gym.

"Well well, Bella. Let's see what you have." Tanya arched her eyebrow like she was telling me 'You have no chance, honey.'

_Now I'm pissed!_

Bitch had something coming. I took a deep breath and started.

"Clap your hands

Stomp your feet

Clap your hands

Stomp your feet

We're the bears that can't be beat."

As I was saying the lyrics, I was doing the movements triple time. I repeated my routine one more time. I was close to the end when I thought.

_What the hell?_

When the last word left my mouth, I took a deep breath again and started doing flips in the air. Once I did the first, I did a second and a third and a fourth. I didn't fall. I didn't mess it up. In fact, I did them great better than great. I did them perfectly!

Watching all movies of 'Bring It On' did a number on me!

I did the last flip and landed in front of their desk. Tanya was looking at me with an angry look. If I wasn't so happy, I would have been afraid for my life. Lauren and Jessica were just looking at me with their jaws on the floor. The only things moving were their eyelashes.

"I'll see you later at the group audition." I flipped my hair and walked out of the room like a boss.

I never felt more confident in my life. My whole life, Tanya intimidated me, making me feel like trash. I'd always gotten out of their way to let them shine.

I'd always gotten out of their way so they didn't hurt me, both physically and mentally. Now it was time to take my revenge. They didn't know that I could do it. I was not that little girl who would always be on the floor picking up her stuff after Tanya tripped her over.

No!

Today a strong and independent Bella was born.

Or not.

I felt my stomach tighten. A bile coming up from my stomach to my throat.

No, this couldn't be happening!

I rushed out of the court to the bin outside and emptied my stomach.

"Bella? Are you okay?" A velvet voice I knew so well came from behind me. I felt hands wrapping my hair and holding it from my face as I pucked my guts out.

"I'm okay," I said and started throwing up again.

"You don't look okay," he said, rubbing my back as I watched my breakfast come back up in front of me. When I was done, I wiped my mouth with the tissue he gave me and turned to look at him.

"Thank you," I said, looking down at my feet.

"Are you sick or something?" he asked, all while rubbing up and down my back.

"No, it's just the stress," I said and made a move to leave. Before I could go far, he wrapped his arm around my waist and crushed me to him, my back to his chest. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Can we talk?"

A shiver passed through my body. I turned my body so we were chest to chest. I looked up at him, getting lost in his forest green eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT: I want to clear something so I won't get bitten by the sharks! In this chapter I am referring to Paul and Jared being gay and I wrote their parents reactions. I just want you to know that I am not against gay people. It's their life and choice and I am no one to judge them. I just wrote the reactions I think people who are living in a close community would have. <strong>

**I would love it if you drop me a line and tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I have a twitter account where you can follow me. I go by them name Tonia_Lioti**

**I'm, also, running a community. If you want to read a good story and have trouble finding one click here: http: community/ Bella_Edward_Human_Stories /97208/**

**(remove spaces)**

**:)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**I want to thank you all for reading and putting the story on alerts and favourites. It means a lot! :)**

**For this chapter I have to thank wynnebat and Team Edward Rules All from Project Team Beta for fixing my chapter and sending it back so soon.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Dating Drama

_Previously on The Secret Life of Bella Swan:_

_He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Can we talk?"_

_A shiver passed through my body. I turned my body so we were chest to chest. I looked up at him, getting lost in his forest green eyes._

_"Yes." _

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"Can I come by your house tonight?" he asked. I could feel his breath on me and I felt a little lightheaded.

"Sure. Charlie will be on a date tonight," I whispered. I didn't want to ruin the moment by talking too loudly.

He chuckled. "Charlie has a date?"

"Not any of your business. Be there around nine," I whispered in his ear and left to go find Alice.

_Two can play this game, Cullen._

"Are you okay?" Asked a very concerned Alice.

"Yes. I shouldn't have done those flips after eating lunch." I rubbed my stomach which still felt a little off.

"You did flips?" she asked, exctited. "I'm so proud of you. We're both getting in." She jumped up and down excitedly until I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her. We were attracting unwanted attention.

"I'm not getting in. I won't go to the group tryouts. It'll only make things worse." I grimaced at the thought of throwing up again.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry! I'm just so excited." She squealed again. "Here take my keys. I'll have someone else drive me home." She handed me her car keys once she calmed down.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, take them." She thrust them in my hand and hugged me. "Feel better. I'll call you once I'm home. Okay?"

I nodded and went to Alice's car. It was so much bigger than mine and even though I'd driven it a couple of times it still intimitated me every time I had to sit in the driver's seat.

On my way home, my mind drifted off to my entcounter with Edward. I thought I wanted to forget him; why did I invite him at my house to talk? What was wrong with me? And what did he want to talk about? So many unanswered questions, which I hoped would be answered tonight.

When I arrived home, I made soup to settle my stomach down. It was carrot soup. The one that my mom made me whenever I was sick. It was supposed to be magical and cure all diseases and heartbreak. Now I knew that it was it was just a way to get some vegetables in my stystem but at the time I thought it was true. And after just a spoonful, I felt better.

"You're home early," Charlie said, coming down the stairs.

"So are you."

"Things were really slow at the station so I came home early." He looked inside the pot. "Carrot soup? Are you okay?"

"My stomach feels a little off. That's why I came home early." I poured the soup into a bowl and started eating. I was already feeling better.

"Do you want me to schedule an appointment at the hospital for you? Have Angela take a look at you?" Concern was written all over Charlie's face. He'd always hated it when I was sick.

"No, I'll be fine, and Angela is an OB/GYN, Dad."

"She knows the basics, right?" He scratched the back of his head, looking puzzled.

"Dad, I'm fine." I patted his shoulder. "Stop worrying." I put the bowl in the sink to wash later and climbed the stairs. About halfway up I asked, "You're still going on a date tonight, right?" It would be really awkward if he found Edward on our steps tonight.

"Yes. You still fine with that?" he inquired from the living room.

"Yes." I went to my room and laid on my back, staring at the ceiling. I had this feeling in my stomach about tonight that I couldn't understand. Was it happiness or fear? Was it nervousness or impatience? I stayed like that for a while trying to find out exactly what I was feeling. I came to the conclusion that I was impatient and curious about what he had to tell me.

An hour after I'd come home my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, I just got home. How are you feeling?" Alice said from the other side of the line.

"I'm feeling better. So, how did you do at the tryout?"

"I got in! Can you believe that?" she yelled into the phone, sounding excited.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you." I smiled.

"Thank you. Um, I want to talk to you about the tryouts."

"What about them?" I asked, curious.

"You got in, too."

"Got in where?" I asked, not seeing where she was taking this.

"In the squad. You got in." _Say, what?_

"What? How? I didn't complete the tryouts!"

"I know. Tanya told me to tell you to go to the gym after class to give you your uniform."

"When did she tell you that?" There was no way Tanya would want me in the squad. Something was up.

"After the tryouts I was on the benches gathering my stuff when she came and told me that you got in," she explained.

"Did she tell you why?"

She sighed and I heard something drop. "No, she said she'll talk to you tomorrow. You're coming to school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, of course. What's going on there?" I was referring to the noise that I'd just heard.

"My mum didn't leave me food, so I'm trying to cook something," she huffed, clearly annoyed. Alice loved food. She ate everything and still managed to stay so thin. I hated her. She could eat a whole chocolate cake on her own and still be a size two.

"But you can't cook to save your life." I chuckled. It was true. The last time she cooked was terrible. It involved a very pissed off Mrs. Brandon and fire-fighters.

"I know, but if I don't cook something then I'll starve to death. And the pizza place is closed today," she whined.

"I'll be there in ten. Just stay out of the kitchen." I sighed and went to grab Alice's keys from downstairs.

"I can't make you cook for me. Especially since you're not feeling so good," she protested.

"You're not making me. I offered, and I already told you that I'm feeling better." I put on my coat as best as I could while trying to balance my phone between my shoulder and my head. I kissed Charlie goodbye and I was out of the house.

"Fine. I'll wait for you."

We hung up and I made my way to Alice's house. I couldn't ler her starve to death. Her mother was a nurse at the hospital and worked long hours, so she'd always cook something for Alice the night before. But not today. So, I took it upon myself to keep her fed today. I had known how to cook proper meals since I was the age of twelve. I'd always loved cooking. I remembered myself sitting in the kitchen and observing my mother as she cooked. She was the one to teach me all of the things I knew. And I was very grateful for that. Because if she hadn't, Charlie and I would be eating out of boxes now.

"Finally! I swear I was going to die if you were a minute late." Alice opened the door and pushed me to the kitchen.

"Don't be so melodramatic!" I put on an apron and started going through her fridge.

"I'm serious. You know how I am with food." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to continue this further.

"Chicken and noodles?" I asked, holding a small chicken in my hands.

"Sounds delicious." I chuckled and got back to work.

Since I'd cooked before in Alice's kitchen before I knew where everything was, so I didn't have a problem finding cooking utensils. As I cooked we chatted about everything and nothing in particular, just like we always did.

"What are you going to do about tomorrow?" she asked as I placed her food in front of her.

I shrugged. "I'll go meet her after school, just like she asked. I'm curious about what she has to say to me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked once she swallowed a huge bite.

"No, I'll be fine." I picked at my nails as she ate. "Edward is coming to my house tonight."

Alice choked and then began coughing. Panicked, I went to pat her back. "I'm okay." Her voice was raspy and eyes were watery. "Did you invite him?" she asked after taking a big sip from her glass.

"He said he wanted to talk. So, I told him to come by," I mumbled. I still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"No. But I want some answers, Alice. And if I want to get them I have to talk to him." I just hoped the answers wouldn't crush me.

"Well, it's your choice. Call me afterwards?" She put her plates away and turned to face me.

"Of course." I hugged her and then made my way home.

When I got home, I found Charlie in the kitchen talking on his phone and from what I heard, he was talking to Sue.

"I'll see you tonight, love. Goodbye."

I crept behind him as slowly as I could. "Gotcha!" I shouted in his ear once he ended the call.

"AHHH!" His cell phone flew through the air, and landed on the floor. He placed his hand on his heart and then turned to look at me.

"You scared me, kiddo." He leaned down to pick up his phone, examing it to see if it was broken.

"Who were you talking to?" I teased him as I swayed from side to side with a big smile.

"Sue." He blushed from head to toe. He walked past me and began making his way up the stairs.

"So, are you going out tonight?" I followed him upstairs.

"Yes." We got into his room and I watched him as he was tried to figure out what he was going to wear.

"When am I going to meet her?" I asked, taking his bright pink shirt from him and putting it inside the closet. In exchance I gave him a white one.

"You want to meet her?" he asked as he was looked himshelf in the mirror, shirt in hand.

"Yes. Why not?" I threw him his blue jeans and he went to the bathroom to change.

"I'll ask her tonight," he answered me once he was back.

I turned and took a good look at him. At his forty years he looked quite fine. Tall, brown hair and eyes. And two cute dimples were forming as he smiled. He looked better and better as he aged. I handed him his blue jacket and his brown shoes. "Ready to go!" I said to him, smiling.

"Thank you." I jumped into the middle of his bed and looked at him as he was getting ready. Just like I did when I was a kid and he was going out with mom.

"Do you ever think about mom?" I asked, playing with the ends of my hair nervously. Charlie froze but composed quickly.

"Of course, I do. Every single day." He put on some cologne. His movements became shaky.

"Do you miss her?"

"A lot, Bellybug. She was gone so quickly. We didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her. I miss her every single day. You do something that reminds me of her, each day." He sat beside me and hugged me. "Why are you asking?" he mumbled as he kissed my hair.

"I don't know." I shrugged. I really didn't. It was just seeing him like that this reminded me of her. Of them together.

"I want you to know that I'm not trying to replace Renee with Sue. Okay? I loved your mother very much, I still do. But she's gone, Bella, and she isn't coming back. We have to go on with our lives. You said so."

I hugged him more tightly as a tear drop fell from my eye.

"I know. I just miss her so much, daddy." I started crying while holding onto him for dear life.

"I know, baby. I do too. But she wouldn't be happy knowing that you cry because of her. She would want you to be happy and strong. We can't change what happened. We just have to live with it." He tried to soothe me by rubbing my back.

"What if I forget her, Dad? What if I forget everything about her?"

He sighed and pulled me closer. "You aren't going to forget her, Bella. She was your mother. She will be always in your heart, in your mind. She is up there now looking down on you. Protecting you from the evil. She is your angel, sweetie. And I promise you that I'll do my best so you won't forget her."

I wiped my tears and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Dad. For everything. For taking care of me. For being strong for me. For not giving me up when you had the chance."

"What are yout talking about? I will never give you up, Bella. You're my baby. You made it so easy for me to take care of you all of these past years. I should be the one thanking you." He kissed my temple and then rubbed my shoulders. "I did deal everyday with kids who are doing drugs and lighting up fires in buildings. You are an angel compared to them."

I laughed a little and pulled away from him. "Okay, enough tears for today. Go, you are going to be late," I said looking at the clock on his bedside table.

"Maybe I should stay with you tonight. We could catch up a movie, order pizza and play scrabble afterwards. Just like old times." He started taking off his jacket.

"No! Go have fun with Sue. I'll be okay," I said, stopping his movements.

"I don't mind, Bella."

_Yes, but I do! "_I'll be fine. I'll watch a movie or something and go to bed early." I kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Call me if you need me," Charlie said as we were walking down the stairs.

"I won't, but okay. Have fun." I pushed him out of the door and leaned into it.

Now I only had to wait for Edward to come.

_Edward! _I abruptly ran to the stairs. _What am I going to wear?_

It was eight thirty, so I had half an hour to decide what I was going to wear and find a way to stay calm. After twenty long minutes of me raviging my wardrobe I opted to wear a pair of bue jeans and a black plain top. On top of that I wore a red and black fannel shirt. Nothing too casual, nothing too dressy.

Why did I even care about what I was going to wear? Wasn't I the one who wanted to forget him and move on?

Oh right! It was because he was insanely hot and totally irresistable.

I was in the living room when the bell rang, making sure everything was in its rightful place, that everything was perfect. I walked to the front door a little too fast and counted to three. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Edward stood on my front porch, looking as irresistable as anything.

"Hi," I spoke like I was out of breath. Idiot!

"Hello." He smiled at me. "Can I come in?" he asked when he saw I didn't make a move to let him in.

"Sure, of course. Want something to drink?" I asked him as I was showed him the way to the living room.

"A soda would be nice."

I nodded and went to the kitchen. Thank God I went grocery shopping the day before. I grabbed two sodas and went back to him.

"Here you go." I placed one soda on the coffee table in front of him.

"Thank you," he murmuredbefore he took a sip. "Nice house you have here."

"Cut to the chase, Cullen."

"I wanted to talk to you about us," Edward started but I cut him short.

"There is no us, Edward. Sure we had sex but it was just that. I don't even remember that night," I lied to him. It wasn't just sex to me. It was more. I wanted it to be more. And I sure did remember everything from that night. I had a perfect picture of his body embedded permantly into my memory.

Every single moment was captured in my mind and my mind didn't want to let the image go. "Besides, you're back with Tanya now. Why are you delving into the ashes?"

"I broke up with Tanya," he said like he hadn't heard anything I'd just said. "This time is final."

"And why should I believe you, Edward? Why? You said that the last time and a day later you were back with her. You said you liked me and you were still making out with Tanya for the world to see. I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"I meant everything that I said to you at the bonfire. I truly did, and I still do. I know it seems like I don't care about you, but I do."

"Then why did you go back to her a day later?" I crossed my arms.

"I can't tell you that. I can only tell you that I don't care about Tanya the way I care about you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." He hung his head.

"You're not making any sense, Cullen."

He came over and sat beside me on the couch. He grabbed my hands in his and said, "will you give me a chance to make it right, Bella?"

I looked into his forest green eyes. I'd forgotten I could feel just by looking at him. They made me conside giving him a second chance.

_What do I have to lose?_

_My dignity._

"I'll give you another chance, Edward. But I'm not promising anything."

And we sealed the deal with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know by leaving me a review. :)<strong>

**Recommendation:**

**Hope by BeWhoYouAre99 **

**Also, go read the stories of another Greek writer in fanfiction **_georgia D.__ rose_** Cause GREEKs are everywhere! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Thank you for reading and putting the story on alerts and favourites. Of course, I'd like to thank you for your reviews, too. They make me smile everytime and give me the courage to go on. So, thank you! **

**I would like to thank ChocolateMango and Team Edward Rules, the beats who went through CHAPTER 5. They did an awesome job! **

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

A month later...

It had been a month since my talk with Edward. I didn't get much out of him despite my resolve to get him talking. The whole situation with Tanya was still a mystery to me. What did he promise Tanya and why couldn't he tell me? And what did it have to do with being in relationship with him? I laid in my bed that night, thinking over and over again trying, to find out about what it could be, but I couldn't think of anything. After a week I gave up. I decided not to dwell on this and to move on.

I never regretted giving Edward another chance. He took it very seriously and made me believe that he actually cared about me that way. He'd been wonderful to me this past month, even though I had been giving myself a hard time. He sent me cute texts everyday, walking me in and out of classes. He bought my lunch and was nice to Alice, even though she irritated him to no end. He never spoke to Tanya again, or at least not when I was around. My special daily favourite thing that he did for me was the red roses that were always in my locker every morning. I didn't know he could be so romantic and I kept learning new things about him everday. I didn't know he could play the piano, or that he dreamed to become a successful doctor one day. It was a nice surprise.

But I wanted to take things slow. I didn't want to get hurt by rushing into a relationship with Edward right away, like an idiot would. Sure, we kissed and stuff but that was it. We didn't go out on dates, even though he begged me daily for one and we didn't cuddle and say those sickly sweet things to each to other. There were times that I wanted to stop putting distance between us and just be with him, like a proper girlfriend would, but then I'd slapped myself and and reminded myself that everything was fine the way it was. It had only been a month since he'd broken up with Tanya afterall. It was considered a long time, in high school standards at least, but it that didn't mean that I shouldn't be cautious. This was my sanity we were talking about!

Tanya was a whole other story. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I really didn't! She was on to something. I knew it! I just couldn't figure out what. It all started when I went to meet her to talk about the squad.

_"You wanted to see me." I walked into the gym. Tanya was in the middle of it, dancing._

_"Yes, I did." She stopped and turned to face me. "You're on the squad," she said simply._

_"I know, but I don't understand why."_

_"Me neither, but you have to thank the girls for that. I didn't want you to get in. I voted against you. But the girls begged for you. I couldn't do otherwise." She went and grabbed a package that was sitting on the benches. "This is your uniform. You need to wear it everyday and every hour of school. Practice is after classes here at the gym."_

_"You could've just rejected me, you know." I took the package from her awaiting hands._

_She huffed. "I told you, Lauren and Jessica wanted you in the team."_

_"You're the captain. You can do anything you want."_

_"What do you want, Bella?"_

_"The truth," I answered._

_"The truth is that I hate your guts. I want you gone. I want you to leave_ _and never come back. __That's the truth."_

_"Why do you hate me so much?" I knew I was taking it too far, but this was the only way to fingure her out at least. _

_"You'll never know. Why don't you go back to your little boyfriend now?" She turned her back to me and started walking over to where the lockers were._

_"So, this is about Edward?" I yelled, so she could hear me._

_"Be here after school, Swan," and that was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the lockers. _

She had been awful to me this past month. She makes not only made me but everyone else exercise extra hard and do things that we weren't supposed to. Like running for hours with no breaks. And whenever someone tried to protest, she made sure to threaten us all. When the phrase 'my daddy' comes out of her mouth everyone, shuts up. No one wants to mess with the Mayor. I knew she did it all because of me, but did she have to make the other girls suffer too?

At some point they all figured it out and now I couldn't walk in anywhere school without getting angry glares. Every cheerleader hated me! Tanya made sure of that.

The last straw was when the coach made me the captain. She said that Tanya wasn't working well with the girls and that she couldn't concentrate on practising. So, now I was the captain. I knew that coach and I weren't best budds, but why did she hate me so much? And when I asked her why she made me the captain, she said that I was capable of being better than Tanya was at it. I throught she wanted me dead! Now, not only did I have to tolerate angry glares, I also had to come up with routines everyday. The hardest part was to get them to cooperate. Thank God Alice was there for me!

"So, should I should I wear pink or black?" Alice asked. She'd finally turned eighteen and her big party was tonight. The party being held in Edward's house. His parents were in Seattle for a weekend and since Alice's house was too small to accommodate half of the school, Edward had offered. He knew how important it was for Alice and it was a nice way to woo me again.

_I have to acknowledge him that, he's smart!_

"Black. It'a an all time classic. Besides if you wear pink, you'll like a barbie doll," I said from my spot where I was sitting on her bed.

"Pink it is!" She put the black dress back into the closet and laid the pink one on the bed beside me.

"Why are you even asking me?" I wondered.

"What are you wearing?" She sat beside me and started plucking her eyebrows, like I hadn't spoken.

"I don't know. A pair of jeans and a blouse, maybe?" I was too lazy to dress up.

"No way are you coming to my birthday party dressed like that." She waved the tweezers in front of me. "You're going to wear that black dress that you have hidden in the back of your closet."

"You saw that?" It was a beautiful black dress. It was strapless and it reached mid-thigh. It was really tight and hugged my body perfectly. Pointing out every curve that needed pointing out. But I wasn't wearing it! There was no way in hell!

"I don't want to wear it." I looked outside from her window. Mrs. White was playing with her young granddaughter on her front yard, across the road. That brought a smile on to my face.

"Why not?" she huffed.

"It was my mother's," I whispered and turned to look at her.

As always, she had that saddened expression on her face whenever I mentioned my mother. She knew how hard it was for me to speak about her. "I'm sure she'd love it if you wore it. Maybe you'll feel closer to her." She hugged me. "But if you don't want to wear it, that's fine." I squeezed closer her once more before she realised it.

"I just don't want to taunt it, you know. It still smells like my mother. I don't want to destroy her smell. But I'll think about it." I smiled at her.

"Okay. Now on to something more joyful. I invited Jasper." And just like that the, topic was changed and I was already feeling better. That's what Alice does. She can take your mind off things and get you involved in something else, and in the end you don't even remember what you were thinking about in the first place. It was so easy to talk to Alice about anything and everything. That was why I knew she would listen without judging me and give me her true opinion. Even though it sometimes hurt. She didn't hold back.

"No offense, but is she crazy?" Edward asked as we were watching Alice yell instructions to the guys from our school, who offered to help us with the decorations and where everything is supposed to go.

"She just wants everything to be perfect." He was stood behind me and had his arms around my waist, his jaw rested on my shoudler. I turned and kissed his cheek. "It was nice of you to let Alice have the party here."

"I hope you know that if she wasn't your friend, I wouldn't even been attending this nonsense," he said looking at the chocolate fountain in the middle of the living room.

"Don't be mean!" I elbowed him in the ribs.

He chuckled in my ear. Not phased by my punch at all. "How could she afford so much food anyway?"

"Her father is a caterer. He made all of this." I looked at the buffet with longing eyes. I loved his cooking. Although I didn't see him much, because he lived in new York, I did see many of the treats he sent from time to time. And and boy are they delicious!

"Are you going to sit there and watch, Golden Boy? Come help out. And Bella, go up and change." Alice ordered and we followed suit. No one messed with Alice when she has had more than two coffee cups in one day.

I'd decided to take Alice's advice and wear my mom's dress. It was a perfect fit. Alice said it was fate but I said it was just a coincidence. I wore a pair of black heels that Alice let me borrow and a small, red-heart pendant that was my mother's. I wore my hair down and my make-up was natural, as always. I looked at myself once again in the mirror before going downstairs. The house was already half full with people. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Alice talking to Jasper and they were really close to each other.

_I really hope something happens between the two of them. Or else she'll drive me mad. _

"Now I am certain that your mission in life is to kill me," Edward said from behind me. I smiled and turned to look at him. He was like a Greek God, as always. Dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white button up; he looked very sexy. His hair sticking was in every direction possible and he smelled divine.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I kissed him lightly on the lips, but he wasn't having that. He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed me tighter against him, while his lips were hard on mine. Not able to take it any longer, I licked his button lip, asking for permission, which he wasted no time in giving. At some point, the lack of oxygen drew us apart.

"Wow!" Edward gasped, resting his forehead on mine.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Want a drink?" he asked once he'd caught his breath.

"A beer."

"I'll be right back." He kissed my lips lightly and went to get our drinks.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob walked over to me with Renesmee tagged under his arm.

"Hey, guys. Having fun?" I smiled at them. They'd decided to make their relationship public now and they were really happy about it. Sneaking away from everybody else was kind of hard for them.

"Yeah. Shorty, sure knows how to throw a party!" It was true. Alice was the best at organising events. She'd turned the huge and elegant living room into a prestigious night club. There were lights everywhere and the latest hits were blasting out of the expensive stereo the Cullens' owned. There wasn't a theme for the party but the whole house was decorated in every possible shade of purple.

"Don't call me that!" Alice smacked the back of his head.

"Happy Birthday!" Renesmee hugged her, and we fell into a comfortable relationship. Edward came back with our drinks and I couldn't be more happy. I had my friends who were healthy and happy and I also had a boyfriend who I adored. Life was perfect!

At first, I was a little nervous about Jacob and Edward hanging out together. Jake was always a little too overprotective with me and I was worried he wouldn't like Edward. Sure, he didn't know about what had happened but he kind of hated basketball players. He thought they were all players. But surprisingly Edward won over Jacob straight away when he uttered the world 'Lakers.' They were best budds from that moment.

Renesmee didn't have a problem with liking Edward. She may have had a crush on him, though. Nothing to worry about. It was that she got that goofy smile when he was around that made her look like a cartoon character. Thankfully Jacob didn't notice a thing. I didn't want drama in my life anymore. I was done!

"Wanna dance?" Edward whispered in my ear when a R&B song came on.

I nodded and left my drink at a table nearby. I took Edward's awaiting hand and let him lead me to the makeshift dance floor. Then he came to a stop and put his hands on my waist. Automatically my hips began moving against him and so did his. Our faces centimeters away. I could feel his breath on me. My heart was beating so hard in my chest that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Everyone else magically disappeared and it was just me and him. His hands travelled to my ass, grabbing it, and pushing him onto me. "Wanna go to my room?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I answered in a breathless voice.

_Screw it! Taking it slow was a terrible idea. And you know it. I want to take it fast now!_

I grabbed Edward's arm and ran up to his room. I opened the door and locked it behind me.

"Woah!" Edward yelled when I pushed him back onto the bed. I climbed on top of him and started kissing him with passionately.

The next morning, a strand of stray light woke me up. Slowly, I opened them. I looked around, observing the room I was in. It wasn't mine. But whose was it then? It was big and luxurious and totally boy-like if I considered the basketball hoop above the bed.

_Basketball hoop?_

_Oh dear God!_

I turned to look beside me, only to confirm my suspicions. I was in Edward Cullen's room! I looked to my right, where I knew his alarm clock was, and saw that it was nine AM.

_OH MY GOD! _I screamed in my head internally.

Edward shot up abruptly, landing on his back on the floor.

_Or not..._

"Are you kidding me? Is this going to happen every time we sleep together? You're going to start screaming every morning?" Edward yelled when he was standing.

"It's nine AM, Edward. My dad is probably already up looking for me. I am so dead!" I started panicking and stood up to put on my clothes on.

Edward came and took my dress from my hands and threw it on his desk chair. "Stop worrying. I have everything taken care of." He hugged me and pushed me down on his bed.

"Taken care of?" I asked while Edward was trailing kisses up and down my neck.

"As far as Charlie knows, you spent the night at Alice's," he mumbled against my skin.

But I couldn't concentrate on Edward right now. I had that horrible feeling in my stomach that made me want to throw up. I quickly pushed Edward away and rushed to his bathroom. The minute I bent over the toilet, vomit pouring out of my mouth. Edward came rushing in when he heard me barfing. He held my hair out of my face and rubbed my back soothingly, just like last time.

When I was done, Edward handed me a new toothbrush and left me to clean up. It had been a month since I'd last thrown up and that was because I was stressed at that time. But now why? This has been happening for a week now. I was seriously considering to making an appointment with my doctor. There had to be something wrong with me. I brushed my teeth, cleaned my face and then went back to Edward's room.

"Are you okay?" He ran up to me, looking concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be okay." I walked slowly to the bed and sat down.

"Do you want me to bring you crackers or something?" He kneeled down in front of me on the floor.

"Yeah, thank you. Oh and a glass of water please."

"Sure thing, love. You just rest, okay?"

_Love?_

I shook my head and placed my head back on the pillow. Last night was a perfect night. Alice had had the best birthday ever. My friends had had a good time. _I _had had a good time. I finally realised that I was being stupid taking things slow with Edward. I knew now that I liked him and that he liked me too. It was just like what Charlie had said to me a long time ago: _W__hen it comes to love, time doesn't matter._

_Wait!_

_Love?_

"Here." Edward handed me a packet of crackers and placed a glass of water beside me.

"Thank you," I said, munching on the crackers.

We sat in silence while I ate and Edward kept throwing balls into his small basket. After I was done, I laid beside him and watched him as he got every single one of the balls in.

"You remember the first time we slept together?" I asked him. He was ready to throw another ball when I spoke. He put the ball down and turned to look at me. "You taught me how to shoot hoops." I whispered.

"Yes, I remember. You're still not that good," he teased me.

I hit him on the chest playfully. "I remember everything from that night. Every single detail." I finally confessed. I hadn't told him before that I'd remembered the first time we'd slept together.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I lied. I was afraid to let you all in. I wanted to keep that like a life vest, in case you left me again."

"And what changed that?"

"I think I trust you, now. I know you won't leave me." I smiled at him.

He leaned in to kiss me. His lips were soft against mine. Our kiss was slow, sweet. The moment was magical, perfect. But it was destroyed when the door opened.

"Edward?"

We broke apart abruptly and turned to look who at the intruder was.

"Mom?" Edward asked, shocked.

My first thought was, _thank God I wore my underwear before going to sleep._

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked and closed the door behind her. Silence took over the room. We were too stunned to say or do anything. I was sure my whole face was red from embarrassment. We were just caught in bed by his mother! This was not how I wanted to meet his mother. We stared at each other for a few more seconds of silence before burst out laughing.

After we'd relaxed from out laughing fit, we cleaned up and headed downstairs. Dr. And Mrs. Cullen were eating breakfast in the kitchen when we joined them, laughing quietly amongst themselves

"Good morning," we both mumbled.

I didn't want to see them after what had happened upstairs, but Edward forced me to it. I was too embarrassed too look them in the eye. His mother found me with her son in bed for crying out loud!

_What a first good first impression!_

"They already know you," Edward had reminded me before we walked out of his bedroom. Yes, they knew me but this was entirely different. The'd think I was a slut!

_Oh my God, his mother is going to hate me. And Edward loves his mother very much._

"Good morning, kids," Dr. Cullen said, but Esme turned to wash the dishes.

_This isn't good!_

"Mom?" Edward asked.

Esme broke into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry. Good morning, Bella," she said while laughing and giving me a hug.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"So, I'm going to take her home, okay?" Edward took my hand in his and walked me to the front door.

"Yeah, you do that, and then we'll have to talk about flowers and bees," Dr. Cullen said, laughing.

"Sure, dad. I'll give you some pointers," Edward yelled back and his laughter was cut short. Thatwas when Edward started laughing.

_He's crazy!_

Edward dropped me off twenty minutes later and went back to his place. We'd made plans to go to visit Rosalie and Emmett in Seattle and he would pick me up in two hours. We hadn't seen them for a while and Edward missed his brother a great deal, so I suggested we make a road trip.

Back at home, Charlie was already gone so I quickly jumped into the shower. I washed my body with my favourite strawberry-scented shampoo and let the warm water relax every muscle of my body.

When I hopped out of the shower, I opened my cupboard in the bathroom to get my body lotion but a package of tampons grabbed my attention when they fell off the shelf and to my feet. I had bought them two weeks ago, justbefore I was due to have my period. The package was unused.

_No! This can't be happening! _

I started counting the days in my head over and over again. I didn't make a mistake. I counted right. My period was two weeks late.

_Holy crap!_

* * *

><p><strong>A lot happened, huh? I moved up a month cause I wanted Bella to be pregnant already. Didn't you? Please drop me a review, with good or bad comments, for his chapter. I love reading your thoughts and comments.<strong>

**I have a twitter. I go by the name Tonia_Lioti, you can follow me if you want.**

**I have a community also, http: community/ Bella_Edward_Human_Stories/ 97208/**

**(remove spaces!) **

**Thank you,**

**Tonia.L**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**Chapter 6!**

**Thank you for your support, reviews, favourites and alerts. You are great and you're the reason I am still writing. **

**For this chapter I want to thank wynnebat and Team Edward Rules All, the amazing betas from Project Team Beta. They did an awesome job fixing the chapter. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me for the millionth time today.

I sighed and turned to face him. "Yeah, why?"

"You're being awfully quiet."

I played nervously with the hem of my t-shirt, avoiding looking at him. It had been an hour since I found out that my period was late and I still couldn't wrap my head around it. "I have a headache. That's all," I lied. I hated doing this to Edward, but until I was absolutely sure that I was pregnant, I couldn't tell him anything.

He said nothing, but he did turn down the volume of the radio a bit. I looked out the window and let my mind wander.

Could I be pregnant? I'd only had sex twice this year and I remembered using condoms. Or at least I thought we did. The second time I was sure we did, but the first? I couldn't remember. All I could think about was how good it felt to be with Edward. Why couldn't I remember?

Maybe I wasn't pregnant. Periods were late all the time.

_Not yours! _A small voice whispered in my head.

Not mine. I was never late. My period was always on time. What was I going to do? What would Edward say? Would he hate me? Us? Of course he would. I was going to destroy his future. I was going to destroy his life before he'd even started living it. Should I even tell him?

What about Charlie? He was going to have a heart attack. He would be so devastated as well as disappointed. He trusted me not to do anything reckless and I did. I had sex without protection. I should've gone on the pill, like my aunt, Angela, had suggested. But no, I was sure I wouldn't need it.

I was such an idiot!

Three hours later, we arrived in front of Emmett and Rosalie's building. They were renting their own place in a very nice and expensive building. They didn't want to stay separated by living in dorms, so they found this place to call their own for the rest of their stay in Seattle.

"What floor are they on?" I asked once we'd gotten into the elevator.

"Fifteenth." Edward pushed the button with the number fifteen engraved on it and we were on our way.

"Maybe we should've brought them something. It's the first time we're visiting them." I tried to clear my mind from babies and pacifiers.

"You're right." Edward nodded. "Oh well, I'm going to pay for dinner or something and we'll be cool." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "This way." He pointed to the right and I followed close behind him.

We stopped in front of a door with the number 15b on it and Edward rang the bell.

"I'm coming!" Rosalie shouted from inside.

"Maybe we should leave, then," Edward shouted back.

"Asshole!" She smacked the back of his head once she'd opened the door.

"Bells! How are you?" She pulled me into a hug, and for once I felt like everything would be okay.

"Good, you?" I said and took off my coat.

"Great. Emmett, come. Bella's here," Rose shouted towards what must be the kitchen.

"Am I invisible or something?" Edward asked from the doorway.

Rosalie laughed and hugged him as well. "I missed you, you big baby."

I let them reunite and went to hunt Emmett down. He was in the kitchen.

_What a surprise!_

"Hey, Emmett. Didn't you miss us?" I asked teasingly, crossing my arms.

"Belly!" he exclaimed and pulled me into a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Hey! Don't crush her. I need her," Edward said from behind us.

"Eddie!" He did the same to a very pissed off Edward.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed and pushed him away.

"Lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you go and talk in the living room while I cook?" Rosalie pushed us out of the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" I offered. I wasn't very comfortable with being in the same room as Edward right now.

"Okay. Why don't you start the salad?" Rosalie handed me a bowl and some vegetables. "So, how are things between you and Golden Boy?"

"You've been talking to Alice?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," she said slyly.

"Things are good."

She put the chicken in the oven and turned to face me. "A little birdie told me that you slept together last night."

_I'm going to kill Alice!_

I gave her a pointed look, hoping she understood that I didn't want to talk about it right now. No such luck.

"So, are you a couple now?"

I finished fixing the salad and wiped my hands clean with a towel. "I don't know. We haven't talked about it yet."

She didn't say anything in return and we continued to work in silence. When lunch was ready, we called the guys in and had a lovely time. It was a great idea to come and visit them. I could see that Edward was glowing with happiness the entire time. It was obvious that he'd missed his brother so much. They were really very close and the distance was killing them. Also, it was a nice way to keep myself from overthinking my situation. I decided to leave it for now and just have a good time. I'd worry about it later. However, my stomach had other things in mind.

We were in the middle of watching a movie when Rosalie brought out cherry pie that she'd baked. As expected, my stomach tied in itself into knots and in seconds I was bending over the toilet, vomiting like no tomorrow

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked from outside the bathroom.

"Yeah. I'll be okay," I said, before starting to throwing up again.

When I was out of the bathroom, Rosalie pushed me back in, claiming that she had a spare toothbrush for me to use.

"Here." She shoved the toothbrush into my hands gave it to me a little too harshly.

_She knows!_

"Are you...?" She didn't need to elaborate; I knew what she was talking about.

"I haven't taken a test yet." I started brushing my teeth.

"How late are you?" She closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it.

"Two weeks," I mumbled. My mouth was full with paste.

"Damn!" she whispered, clearly upset.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I was cleaning my mouth. "I'm sorry." My voice broke and violent sobs erupted from me.

"It's okay." Rosalie hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. "We're going to figure it out. I'll send the boys out for a beer and you're going to take the test, okay?"

I wiped away my tears and splashed some water onto my face. "Okay."

"Are you okay?" Edward rushed to me once I was out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. It must be the flu or something." I tried to come up with a believable lie. It seemed reasonable enough.

"Hey, why don't you guys go out and have a beer or something? We need to have girl talk," Rosalie suggested.

Edward seemed conflicted. "I won't leave. I'll take you to the hospital, okay? Grab your coat."

"No, I'm fine. You go out." I pushed him towards an eager looking Emmett. "I'm fine, really."

"You're sure?" He put his coat on still looking concerned, but slightly appeased.

"Yes." I kissed him softly on the lips and pushed him out of the door.

"I won't be long," he said before he went out left with Emmett.

"Is there a pharmacy nearby?" I asked, getting my coat.

"I have a pregnancy test here." She took the coat from my hands and put it away again.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test here?" I followed her to the bathroom.

"I always have some in the house. Just in case." She winked at me before opening a cupboard and pulling a box out.

"Here. Pee." She handed me the box and left the bathroom.

I pulled the pregnancy stick out of the box and stared at it. This would define my life. This held my future! Sighing, I pulled out the instructions and read them very carefully. It seemed easy enough. I sat on the toilet and began to pee, while I had to making sure I was aiming the stick. Okay, that was a little difficult.

I placed it on top of the counter, washed my hands and then walked out of the bathroom.

"Done?" Rosalie asked from her spot where she sat on the couch.

"In three minutes, we'll know," I mumbled, sitting next to beside her.

"How are you feeling?" She wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I don't know."

In three short minutes, I'd know if I should be applying to colleges or looking for baby clothes. I didn't know what I wanted. I loved kids and I did want to have a lot of them, but not now. Not when I was still in high school, not when things with Edward and I weren't stable yet. I wanted to go to college, go to nightclubs and drink until O got wasted. I wanted to have experiences. I wanted to be spontaneous. I wanted to live my life!

But a baby would be nice, I guessed. They were so nice and cute, with their little toes and fingers and toes. Their laughter was so cute. They were capable of making all of your problems melt away with just a smile. But they needed a lot of care. They needed to be fed very often, they didn't sleep at night, and they needed someone watching them all the time.

I couldn't do that. I wasn't capable to raising a kid on my own. I would completely ruin this baby's life. I wasn't ready to be a mother. And Edward? Would he be there for me? Would he be angry? Would he ask for me to abort it or give it up for adoption? Would he be there for us, or would he run away? I couldn't ask him to give up his life for me. I wouldn't do that to him.

_I won't destroy his life!_

"Time is up." Rosalie patted my thigh.

"I can't look at it. You do it."

_I think I'm going to faint!_

"Okay." She walked into the bathroom and came back with the test in clutched in her hand. "Ready?" she asked me. I took a deep sigh and nodded. I was ready!

Rosalie rolled the pregnancy test over and her eyes widened a little. She handed it to me and her expressive was one of sadness.

"You're pregnant."

I felt my knees go weak and the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! What do you think? I know it took time for Bella to find out that she's pregnant. Sorry! Please leave me a review with your thoughts, opinions and, maybe suggestions. <strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**:))**

**P.S You can follow me on Twitter Tonia_Lioti**

**I also have a community community/Bella_Edward_Human_Stories /97208/**

**(remove spaces from both links)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**Hello, people,**

**I wanna thank you all for the reviews and for putting my story on your favourites and alerts. I really appreciate it and I'm extremely happy that you seem to love my story.**

**For this chapter I'd like to thank TwilightLuver429 and Team Edward Rules All for fixing the chapter. They did an amazing job and I hope you like it.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

Cendric Alexander Swan

The next day, I claimed that I wasn't feeling well so I wouldn't have to go to school and confront Edward. We still talked on the phone, but I couldn't face him knowing that I was keeping such a big secret from him. Thankfully, I had gained my consciousness before Edward had returned from his outing with Emmett yesterday, so Edward wasn't suspicious. As far as he knows, I was suffering from a bad and contagious flu.

"Bella, what a lovely susprise," Angela exclaimed when I walked into her office a few hours later.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

Angela was my mother's adopted little sister. My grandparents adopted her when she was just one month old. I loved Angela. It may have had to do with the fact that she was only ten years older than me, but it also because she was the only person who really understood me. She was more my friend than my aunt and I always confided in her when I needed help or advice. She was there when my mother died and helped my dad and me a lot. Without her, I didn't know where we would have been. She was the person I usually looked up to. She knows about Edward and everything that happened between us, except from the fact that I was pregnant. She was really supportive and understanding.

_Let's see how understanding she can be now. _

"No, I have a few minutes before my next appointment. Have a seat." I did as I was told and started thinking about ways to break it to her. "So, what brings you to the hospital?"

"You're a OBGYN, right?" I asked, my nerves showing in my voice.

"Yeah." She frowned. "Why?"

"I need you to run a test for me."

Rosalie thought that I should probably be checked up by a doctor. I was still hoping that the test was false, but I had a feeling that there was no chance of that happening. The chances were slim to none.

"Are you sick?" she asked, alarmed.

"I wouldn't call what I have a type of sickness."

I could tell she was getting frustrated. "Just spit it out, Bella."

"I think I'm pregnant," I mumbled, my stomach tied in knots.

She remained silent for a while. The only sign of life that she gave off was the rapid fluttering of her eyelashes. I could hear the clock ticking away and minute by minute, and as each minute passed I began to get more and more anxious. Bullets of sweat were running down my face and my heart pounded harder than it ever had before.

_Come on, Angela. Say something. Please!_

"You think?" she finally said.

"I took a test yesterday and it came out positive," I mumbled with my head down. I was so embarassed!

"God, Bella," she whispered.

"I'm sorry." Tears started running began to stream down my cheeks. I couldn't control my emotions ever since I learned that I was pregnant. Since I had learned I was pregnant, I hadn't been able to control by emotions.

Angela came and pulled me in for a motherly hug, a hug that I was dying for badly. "It's going to be okay," she whispered, before kissing my temple. "I'm going to take a blood sample and take it to the lab, okay?"

"No, Angela. No one can find out."

"I'll run them anonymously. Don't worry."

She led me to the bed she had for examination and took a sample of my blood. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning since I was scared of getting sick again, so I was surprised that I was able to throw up after I saw my blood in the tube.

"We'll know for sure in ten minutes." Angela came back into her office.

"So soon?" She sat in the chair beside me and took my hands in hers.

"I pulled some strings." She rubbed my hands and looked at me with a sad expression. "Does Edward know?" she asked.

I sighed. I didn't really want to think about Edward right now.

"No, I found out just yesterday. I don't want to be a mother right now, Angela." I confessed. I couldn't be a mother at only seventeen. I was completely incapable of being one.

"Are you thinking about getting an abortion?"

"I don't know. It sounds harsh to kill a baby, but I can't raise it. Maybe I'll give it up for adoption. I'm so scared." I was sure I was going to be sent away to a military school after Charlie found out.

"It's okay to be scared. You have time to decide about adoption, but don't have an abortion, Bella. Don't do it. I was scared too, when I found out that I was pregnant with Nathan, but everything turned out okay."

"You were married when you had Nathan. You weren't in high school."

"True, but that didn't mean that I wasn't worried about the baby or about me. I was a nervous wreck the night I told Ben that he was going to be a father. It's okay to be scared. It's something unknown to you."

"Charlie will freak out. He'll be devastated when I tell him. He's the chief of Police, he can't have his teenager pregnant daughter. He let me do what I wanted and expected from me to not do anything reckless. "

"Charlie loves you. Sure, he won't embrace it with open arms, but he'll come around." She let out a small laugh. "Like mother, like daughter."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. What did my mother had to do with all of this?

"You don't know about that?" She looked guilty. What don't I know?

"No. What does mom has to do with me being pregnant?"

She sighed and went to sit down behind her desk. "You should discuss this with your father."

"What don't I know about my mother, Angela?" I had to know.

"It's not my story to tell. I'm sorry." I let it drop, for now, but I was already making plans to talk about it with Charlie. She shouldn't have dropped a bomb like that when she knew that I was curious about my mother.

Ten minutes later, the results came in, confirming what I already knew. Inside of me was a little Cullen. Angela subscribed me some vitamins and recommended some pregnancy books for me to read. We made an appointment to have an ultrasound in the middle of the week, and then said our goodbyes.

Later that aftrernoon, I went to Port Angeles to get my vitamins and books. I couldn't exactly go and buy all of those things in Forks; everyone would have known that I was pregnant before I'd even left the store. I was going to try and keep it a secret as long as possible.

That afternoon, I was in the kitchen cooking lasagna when Charlie came home.

"Hey, Bells. Feeling better?" He kissed my cheek and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Much better. I'm cooking lasagna today. Good with you?"

"Yeah. Sue will be joining us today. Hope that's okay." I had met Sue a month ago. We had gone to dinner at a nice restaurant in Port Angeles and talked about. She was a really nice woman. Expect from the fact that she was really beautiful and really well kept in the age of forty, she had an internal beauty too. She was kind, sweet, very optimistic, and always had a smile on her face. Just by watching her smile you could make you feel better. She was good for my dad. And most importantl, she wasn't trying to be my mother. Sue said that she would never be able to replace my mother, and that she just wanted to be my friend.

We had become really close this past month, but I was still felt a little uncomfortable when I saw Sue and my dad kiss, even though if it was just a peck on the lips. I had only ever watched my dad kiss my mother before, but I was trying to get used to it. Things were getting serious between them and I wouldn't be too surprised if I found out that they were going to get married.

"I don't mind. She likes lasagna, right?" I asked, taking a seat myself.

"Yeah, she does."

I hadn't forgotten my talk with Angela this morning. I was trying all day to find way to approach Charlie about the subject of my mother. I wasn't going to let it slide. I didn't know a lot about my mother's past. She never mentioned anything about her past or her teenage years. It was a still mystery for me, and now, I wasn't ever going to find out about her past. Unless Charlie opened his mouth up his mouth and began talking.

"I visited Angela today," I began.

"I know. She called me to give me a heads up. So, I'm guessing you want to know?" He said, taking me off guard. Angela called him? I guess I should've been thankful for that because he seemed like he was going to tell me now

I didn't say anything; I just nodded. Charlie took a deep breath and started talking.

"Your mother and I were high school sweethearts, as you call it nowadays. We started dating when we were in freshman year. We were madly in love with each other and even though we were only dating for two years, we had already had plans to get married after graduation. At the beginning of senior year, we found out that your mother was pregnant."

"Wait," I interrupted him. "You told me that I was born when you both were twenty three years old."

"That's correct. Your mother wasn't pregnant with you in high school, but with a little boy. She was really scared about what I would say and what our parents would say. She was ready to have an abortion, but I stopped her. A friend of hers knew about the baby and what Renee was going to do, and told me about it. Even though we were young, we still wanted to have the baby. We loved him. So, we decided to keep him. We faced our parents together. Mine were more understanding than your mother's parents."

"That's why I never met them?" I asked. Now it all made sense.

"Renee's parents threw her out of the house. They wanted nothing to do with her. Your mother was came from one of the most wealthy and powerful families in Chicago. It would have been embarassing for them to have a daughter that commited such a sin."

"You were living in Chicago?"

"Yes. A few months after we found out that Renee was pregnant, my father got the job of Chief Police here in Forks. Renee got emancipated and moved with us. Everything was running smoothly. We, of course, had the stares, the rumors and the whispers. You know how high school is. But we got through it. We were happy that we were going to be parents. Your grandparents were really supportive and we thought with their help that we could do it, that we were capable of raising a baby." Charlie wiped away a tear which had fallen from his eye. I was speechless.

"On the day of our graduation, your mother's water broke," Charlie continued. "We were on our way to the hospital. At that time I had an old truck, a gift from my father for graduation. I was speeding, and your mother was in the passenger seat screaming and yelling. She was in great pain and that made me nervous. I was near the hospital when a bus came out of nowhere. I didn't see it. I didn't have time to do anything to prevent what happened. The bus hit the passenger's door. Renee was rushed into the hospital. She suffered from serious injuries on her head and ribs. She was going to be okay. She needed time to heal, but she was going to be okay. But not the baby. The placenta got dislocated when the bus crushed onto us and the baby died instantly. There was nothing we could do to save him. He was gone. Just like that." Charlie broke down. I had never seen my father like that- not even at my mothers funeral. But then he couldn't cry, he had to be strong for me.

I sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. His arms tightened around me and he kept sobbing into my neck. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. That was why my mother never taked about her past to me. She couldn't talk to me. She must have been heartbroken. I couldn't imagine what it was like to lose your baby when you were just on the way to finally have it in your arms. All those months of waiting to see your baby, to have it in your arms and love it, and in just a second, the baby was gone. All of their dreams were crushed. They didn't see him grow, succeed. They didn't see his smile, they didn't hear his laughter. They didn't hear him say his first word. They didn't see him take his first steps.

When Charlie had calmed down a little and continued talking. I didn't interrupt him. I let him let it all out. "I was so angry. I was angry at her parents that weren't there for her, I was angry with my father cause we came here because of him. Later that day, the Police told me that there weren't any passengers on the bus and that the driver was drunk and passed a red light. I was so angry with the bus driver. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, but the doctors wouldn't let me see him. I'm ashamed to say that I smiled a little when I was informed that he died that next day. Then, I was angry with myself. I didn't protect her, I didn't protect him. If I wasn't speeding, none of that would have happened. I would have seen the bus and I would have prevented it. It was my fault. If none of that happened, he would've been here right now."

"Dad, stop it! It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that the bus was coming. He was drunk. It was his fault dad, not yours. Stop blaming yourself." Tears were running down my cheeks now. I couldn't believe that Charlie blamed himself for something that wasn't even his fault. It pained me to think that he'd had such a burden on his shoulders.

"Renee was heartbroken," he continued like I'd said nothing. "At first, she never talked to anyone. She wouldn't eating, she wouldn't drinking, she was just slept. I thought that it was her way of dealing with it. It hurt me. I didn't know what to do. I wanted her to say to me that she forgave me, that we'd be okay and deal with it together. But everytime I was in the room and tried to talk to her, she'd push that little button above her bed and go back to sleep. I was sure that she hated me. That she blamed me for what happened. I wanted to leave Forks. I thought that if I left her, she would be better. She wouldn't have to look at the man who caused her so much pain everyday. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave her when she needed me the most. I couldn't leave when I needed her the most, I only visited her when she was asleep. It broke my heart that I couldn't talk to her, that I couldn't touch her. Two weeks after she was released from the hospital, she didn't have anywhere to go, so I went to pick her up. Angry or not, she had to let me help her. We talked and talked for hours on end. She told me that she wasn't blaming me, and that she just needed time."

All of this talk made me want to touch my belly, to touch my baby. All this talk made me think otherwise about the baby and this whole situation. Of course, I didn't think about abortion, but I didn't want the baby. Now, that I knew what my parents went through so many years ago, I wanted this baby so much. I didn't know how someone could go on with his life knowing that his baby was gone. I didn't know how I could go on if something happened to the human-being growing inside me. I didn't even want to think about it. I was having this baby, despite what everyone else was going to say!

"We continued to live our lives. It was hard, but we managed. Angela was the only person from Renee's family that kept in contact with us, and she really helped us both. When she turned sixteen, she emancipated, too. She was an embarassment, too, for supporting us, as Renee's parents put it. I wanted to kill those people. Anyway, she was one of the few people that helped us get through Cendric's death."

"His name was Cendric?" I wiped away my own tears.

"Cendric Alexander Swan. Five years later, you came along. You were just what we needed to put everything behind and move on. You were the miracle we needed to really start living again. You put a smile on your mother's face and that was enough for me to love you to death. We were really scared about you. We didn't want to relive what happened with Cendric, so we were extra careful. When Renee was nine months pregnant, she only left the house to go to the hospital on the day you were born. That's how scared she was. She loved you too much to let you go, just like she did with Cendric."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He sighed and kissed my cheek. "We decided not to tell you anything with about your mother. We didn't want you to be sad over about it. It belonged in the past. Even though Cendric was in our hearts and minds every day, we didn't want you to have to know about it. We didn't want you to feel as heartbroken as we were. I was a mess that day of the accident. I felt like the air was being pulled out of me. My eyes were red for days after the accident since I was crying. I couldn't breathe properly and it felt like properly until Renee told me that she forgave me. I didn't want to live after what happened. I didn't know how I could go on with my life. I didn't want you to feel even a slither of what I felt, of what Renee felt. If it was in my hands, you would never have felt heartbroken in your life." He confessed. "I'm sorry I broke down in front of you." He added.

"It's okay. You needed to let it all out. Thank you for telling me." I kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly again.

"Is something burning?" Charlie sniffed the air.

"The lasagna. Damn it!" I ran and switched off the oven. Thankfully, it wasn't too burned. Just the top, it was eatable. I didn't think I would have forgiven myself if I destroyed the food. I was really craving it.

"Did you bury Cendric in the cemetery?" I asked.

"No, we didn't. We cremated him and threw his ashes into the sea down at First Beach." He grabbed a bottle of water.

"Can you take me there sometime?"

He looked at me in the eye. I didn't know what he was trying to found what he was looking for, but I think he did because he agreed with me. "Of course."

Ten minutes later, Sue came and we had a lovely dinner. Charlie and I left the topic of Cendric behind and had a good time. Sue sensed the tense atmosphere and did everything she possibly could to cheer the both of us up. It made me love her even more.

That night before sleep overtook me, I talked to my baby for the first time. I didn't know if the baby could hear me but I told him that I loved him and that I was going to do everything possible to protect him. The talk I'd had with Charlie had really opened my eyes. I was seeing things differently now. For once in the past three days, I felt like a mother. I felt like I could do anything. I wanted to have this baby. I wanted to keep him. I wanted to try and be the best mom in the world. I knew it was going to be difficult, but I was going to do everything to succeed.

Now, all I hoped for was Charlie to be as understanding as his parents were to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? No one expected that, right? It seems like history is repeating itself! <strong>

**In the next chapter Charlie finds out about the baby. What do you think he's reaction is going to be? Is he going to be as understanding as his parents were or not? **

**Leave me a review and let me know. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**Chapter 8! **

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm really excited about it. A lot of things happen in this chapter, so keep your eyes open. **

**I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. You guys are the best and the reason I keep writing. **

**The ones who made this chapter better are wynnebat and Team Edward Rules All, with the help of RaindropSoup. They did an amazing work in a record time! :)  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

A Secret Revealed

"Dad, can we talk?" I sat on the couch next to Charlie.

Today it's Tuesday, a day after my appointment with Angela. We had just had dinner and Charlie, as always, was in the living room watching TV.

He must have sensed the seriousness in my tone of voice, because he turned the TV off and turned to face me. "Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I stared at him, trying to answer his question. I knew I should probably have told Edward about the baby first, but like my mother a long time ago, I was afraid of his reaction. After Charlie had told me about Cendric I finally gained the courage to talk to him about the baby.

"Bella?" Charlie asked again when I didn't answer him.

"Please, don't hate me," I whispered, tears welling in my eyes.

"Why would I hate you? I'd never do that." He pulled me into a hug and rocked us back and forth.

"I'm pregnant," I mumbled. Charlie stopped moving and his heartbeat picked up.

"W-what?" He pulled away from me and stood up.

I felt so little and frightened with him standing in front of me, towering over me. I looked down at my sweating hands and said again, "I'm pregnant."

Charlie didn't say anything; instead, he started pacing up and down the room. Minutes ticked by and the only sound in the room was Charlie's heavy footsteps. I couldn't stand the silence. I wanted to scream for him to say something, anything, even if it was just to yell at me. I couldn't stand the silence; I didn't know if it was good or bad, the silence was so uncertain. But I didn't want to break the silence either. I knew he needed time to process this. Besides, I was too afraid to speak up now. Who knew what his reaction would be?

All I knew was that it was going to be too much for him. He probably didn't know what to do. He was a man. If Mom were here, things would've been different. She wouldn've known, as she'd been through it before. She would have advised me and helped me throughout the pregnancy, and then with the baby.

I didn't think that Charlie was incapable of helping me, because I knew he could, it was just that it wasn't the same. I needed my mom right now. Tears began running down my cheeks.

Did I really have to think about her now?

I didn't even know why I was crying. Was I crying because I was missing my mother? Was I crying because I was afraid of Charlie's reaction? Was I crying because I'd ruined Edward's future? Was I crying because I wasn't even ready to become a mother? Maybe I didn't know for what I was crying for, but it did make Charlie come and sit down next to me, so it muct have done some good.

He started rubbing my back up and down. "Whose is it?" His voice was calmer than I expected.

"Edward Cullen's."

He huffed, but he didn't let go. The way he rubbed me my back was soothing and it calmed me down a lot. "Does he know?"

I wiped up away a few tears that had fallen before I answered, "No, I haven't told him yet. I'm scared, Daddy." I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face into the crook of his neck.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay," he kept mumuring into my ear, but I didn't believe him.

How was it going to be okay? I was pregnant and in high school, living in a small town. People were going to talk. I'd have to face Edward and his parents. Hell, I'd have to face Tanya. I'd probably never finish school or go to college and I'd end up wrapping burgers in McDonald's for a living.

All those negative thoughts were thrown away when Charlie rubbed my stomach. It was like something changed inside of me.

Now, I wasn't thinking about the consequences. I wasn't thinking about colleges or other people's opinions. I was thinking about babies, pacifiers, bottles and diapers. I was thinking of a little baby waking me up in the middle of the night because it needed me. It needed me to be fed by me. I was thinking of a little toddler, an exact copy of his father, running towards me, yelling Mommy, hugging me and telling me how much he loved me.

That thought only put a silly smile on my face.

Charlie came back with a mug of hot cocoa. It had always been our thing. Whenever I was sad or hurt, he would make me hot cocoa and talk to me. Even though it sounded silly, it really helped. Besides, it was chocolate! Every girl's best friend.

"When did it happen?" Charlie asked me once I'd taken a sip of my drink.

"The weekend before school started," I admitted. Charlie seemed to take it well. As well as a father who had just learned that his only daughter was going through what his wife had gone through at seventeen. He did seem calm and collected. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he had been through this already.

"Did you go to the doctor?"

I placed my cup on the coffee table and went to grab my pregnancy stuff that was in a black bag under my bed. I gave it to him and he started going through it. "Angela examined me yesterday. I booked an ultrasound for tomorrow after school."

"You want me to come?" he asked while going through a pregnancy book that I bought and should start reading soon.

"You want to?" I asked, uncertain.

"I don't want you to go through this on your own. Besides, I want to talk to Angela about this." He gestured to my belly.

"What do you mean talk about it?" I placed my hands on over my belly protectively.

"I want to know what to expect and whatnot. It's been seventeen years since I've had to deal with any of this."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wouldn't make you have an abortion or give it up, Bella. Never. I just want you to know that."

Tears started forming in my eyes again. Since when did pregnancy turn me into such a crybaby? I hugged him again and said, "Thank you for being so supportive."

"I love you, Bells." He hugged me tightly.

"I love you, too." I let him go and wiped my face. "Are you going to yell at me? Tell me how irresponsible I am?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to judge you for something that I did when I was your age." Charlie switched the TV on and rested his feet on top of the coffee table, in a position he always took when he was about to watch sports. "Well, it's true what people say."

"What do they say?" I asked, curious.

"Karma is a bitch!"

"Dad!"

Charlie was very understanding, just as I thought he would be. Although he wanted to rip Edward a new one, he was civiliased in front of him. He also respected my wish to not tell him or anyone else anything about the pregnancy. However, he kept pushing me to tell Edward.

I wanted to tell him and I would. I just needed time. It was't going to be easy and I didn't know Edward that well. I didn't even know if he liked children. If he didn't like them, then I had no idea what I'd do.

Charlie came with me to the ultrasound. It was a magical moment. It was the first time I saw my baby. Maybe it looked more like a bean than a baby, but that didn't stop me from loving him. I cried like a baby the moment I spotted him. It was that exact moment when I realised that I was going to be a mother, and I mean truly realised that I was going to be a mother.

I'd known for days that a baby was growing inside of me, but seeing it made it all real. The moment I saw my baby on the screen was the moment I truly belived that everything was going to be okay. I'd make everything okay!

Charlie was by my side all the entire time, and I was thankful for that. He tried to hide the few tears that had fallen escaped from his eyes when he saw his grandbaby, but I saw them. He would never admit it, but I thought it was cute. I knew that my baby would have a lot of people to love him.

I wouldn't be able to find out about the gender of the baby for a few more months, but it didn't feel right for to call the baby 'it', so I decided to call him 'he.' I had a feeling that he was going to be a boy, anyway.

Charlie pissed Angela off with his many silly questions. He started with questions about the morning sickness and ended with questions about breast feeding. Yeah, that was quite embarrasing. But I thought that he was being too overprotective and excited.

Thankfully, no one questioned mine and Charlie's visit to the hospital. It was a common thing for us to visit Angela at work since she worked so much all of the time, but we were still a little cautious.

I didn't want people to know just yet. Besides, in the first three months anything could happen, and I didn't want to jinx it. It sounded superstitious, but I didn't want people to know I was pregnant before I told Edward. Especially, Tanya. If it was in my hands, she wouldn't even know that I was having a baby. I didn't trust her.

"How about you babysit Nathan today?" Angela suggested right before we left.

"I have a date with Edward tonight," I said.

"Edward can help, too. You have to practise."

Charlie chose the moment to add, "I think Angela is right."

"Nathan is three years old. He's not a baby." I stood my ground. I really wanted to go out with Edward. He had been on my case these past few days about how distant I was and I wanted to make up it up to him. It wasn't his fault I was pregnant.

Well, now that I thought about it, it was half his fault. Half his fault anyway!

"Please! I really want to go out with Ben. Have Edward help you. That way you can ease him up about the baby situation." Angela said.

Now that wasn't a bad idea!

"Fine. What time?" I asked.

"Is seven's good?" she asked with a big smile on her face. She must have been desperate for some alone time with her husband.

"Perfect."

And with that we left the hospital. Five pregnant women were in the waiting room

And I couldn't help but stare. All of them were well into their pregnancies, going by their big bellies. They looked happy and a little tired. When we passed in front of the reception, I saw a woman in her late twenties staring at me suspisiously. She looked familiar, but I didn't give it much thought.

"Hey, baby," Edward asnwered my phone call.

"Hey, how are you?" I laid down on my bed, rubbing my belly with my other hand.

"Good, you?"

"Fine. Look I wanted to talk to you about tonight," I started.

"Are you cancelling again?" he asked, frustrated. _God, I'm an awful girlfriend!_

"No, but we're going to have to change our plans." Edward wanted to go to the cinema, watch a movie and have dinner later. That wasn't going to happen now.

"Change of plans?"

I sighed. "I have to babysit my little cousin tonight."

"You have a little cousin?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes, he's three."

"How is that possible?" he asked, confused.

"It's a long story. Do you have a problem with coming over to my house tonight?"

"No, but we can still go the movies. We'll just watch an animated one."

"I don't know if he's going to be quiet for two hours. He isn't known for his patience," I said, trying to shoot him down.

"Bella, come on! I haven't taken you out on a date yet and the only thing we ever do is watch movies at your house or sit together at lunch. Please!" Edward pleaded through the phone.

I sighed. He was right. I couldn't do that to him. He wanted to go out and have fun and I was holding him back. "Okay. I'll talk to Angela and I'll get back to you."

We hung up and I called Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ben. It's Bella. How are you?" Angela's husband, Ben, picked up the phone. Ben and Angela met in college. He was studying law and Angela was studying medicine at the time. He was a nice guy. They met at the campu's library and immediately started dating, and had so much in common. Ben was really sweet and loved both Angela and Nate very much.

"I'm fine, you? How's Charlie?"

"We're both fine. Is Angie there?" I asked after we'd gone through our usual small talk. Even though Ben was married to my aunt, which made him my uncle, we weren't close. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was away all the time due to his work.

"Yeah, wait up."

I waited a little bit for him to give the phone to Angela.

"Hey, girl," Angela said as she came on the phone.

"Hi. Is it okay to take Nate in the cinema? Edward really wants to go out."

"That's okay. It'll be an animated movie, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Oh, that's going to be so cute. Just like a little family," she teased.

"Thank you, Angela. That calmed me down a lot," I said sarcastically.

At seven-thirty Edward, Nathan and I were on our way to Port Angeles. Forks didn't have a cinema, so we had to drive to the next closest town to watch a movie.

"Eddie, you like balls?" Nathan asked from the backseat. We had placed his car seat in the back of Edward's Volvo and he was now bored from with playing with his plastic ball.

Nathan couldn't say Edward, so he started calling him Eddie. From the way Edward's hands tighted on the steering wheel, I figured that he didn't like it.

"What? I don't like balls! I like girls." Edward sounded offended.

I tried. I really did, but I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I looked in the backseat and saw a very confused Nathan.

_This is gold!_

"Why are you laughing?" Edward asked, pissed.

"He didn't mean the balls you were thinking of, Edward. He meant this ball." I took Nathan's ball and showed it to him.

"Oh." I gave Nathan his ball back before he started crying.

"Yeah, I like balls, Nathan."

He gave us a toothy smile and said in a sweet voice, "You want to play?" But he didn't wait for an response before he threw the ball at the back of Edward's head.

The hit from the ball startled Edward and caused him to lose control of the car. In just a spear mere of seconds were were on the opposite line and back in hours. The car swerved onto the opposite lane, but Edward soon took control and got it back to the right one. There were honks and screams from the other drivers because we almost caused an accident. Edward quickly pulled onto the shoulder of te road. He turned the engine off and left the car.

Nathan heard Edward yell 'fuck' from ouside, even though the windows were up, and started crying. I reached to the backseat to try to calm him down.

I didn't have time to freak out. I had two boys to calm down. Nathan was the easier one. The only thing he needed was a hug, a kiss and a lollipop. Edward was a different story.

"We were almost killed, Bella." He tried to stay quiet in order to not upset Nathan again.

"He's just a kid. He wanted to play," I said, trying to defend Nathan. It wasn't entirely his fault. How was he supposed to know that this would happen?

"Yeah, Bella. If I didn't react sooner, then we would be dead right now," he spit out and turned to look at the road again.

That moment it hit me. He was right. We would have been dead right now. Nathan would be dead, my baby would be dead, we would all be dead. And I wouldn't even have the time to tell him about the help. I didn't realise tears were running down cheeks until Edward wiped them away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." He pulled me into a hug and I started sobbing. "It's okay."

When I'd calmed down we went back to the car and drove to Port Angeles, except this time I was sat in the backseat with Nathan. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Well, silence between Edward and I, because Nathan talked nonstop. I didn't understand most of it, but he was happy, so I didn't even care that my head was hurt from all his babbling.

"What movie?" Nathan asked excitedly from his spot in my arms. I had scooped in him up so I wouldn't lose him.

"Toy Story?" I asked, looking at the posters. "Edward?" I asked him, but he was too busy looking at the other posters, the ones for grown ups to notice.

"Do you want to see it?" I asked, disappointed.

"Want to see what?"

"This." I pointed to the poster he was looking at.

"Yeah, but we're watching toy story." He went to the casier without another word and bought us tickets. I couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be the same with our child. "Popcorn?" He bought me a huge box filled with popcorn.

"PORNCON!" Nathan shouted excitedly.

Edward started laughing and took him in his arms. "Don't call it that. It's popcorn."

"Pocporn?" Nate tilted his head to the side.

Edward let out a laugh and ruffled Nathan's black hair. "Never mind. Shall we go in?" Edward looked at me.

I smiled at him widely and nodded. It was amazing how he went from being pissed at Nathan to being playful with him.

I didn't watch much of the movie. Actually, I didn't watch it at all. My eyes were only on my boys. Not long after the movie started, Nathan found his way onto Edward's lap. He rested his little head on Edward's chest and sucked on his thumb while watching the movie. Edward ate popcorn with his right hand and held Nathan with his other one. I was so temped to take a picture of them, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Edward was good with Nathan. After the movie we went to the McDonald's and they had a blast. Edward was mimicked parts of the movie very badly, making Nathan laugh so hard. He even took him to the small playground and played Thieves and Cops with him.

Maybe we didn't have a standard date. We didn't have a romantic dinner, we didn't take a walk under the stars and we didn't make out like normal teenagers in the back row of the cinema, but I had fun. It was exactly what I needed for to work up the courage to talk to him. To tell him that he was going to be a father.

It was a mistake to be afraid of his reaction. He seemed to love children. Of course, I'd accept it if he was upset when I told him, but I thought he was going to be by my side. But I was wrong.

We had just left a very sleepy Nathan at Angela's and were currently sitting inside his car at the front of my house.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, unsure. "Nathan is a handful, isn't he?"

I laughed. "Yeah. He's like the Energizer Bunny."

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is. I'd want to have a kid like Nathan." I started, warming him up to the topic of babies.

"I don't know about that. He's a bit too much."

"Don't you want to have children?" _Please, Edward. Please, say the right thing!_

"Before today, I wasn't sure. I never wanted to have children. But, it was nice today with Nathan. Maybe someday, I'll have a kid. After I turn thirty or forty, that is." It was like he'd stabbed me in the heart. On one hand, I was happy that Nathan had changed Edward's mind about having children, but on the other hand, I wasn't too thrilled knowing that he didn't want children until he was fourty

I didn't expect him to want children right after he was done with school, but he wanted children after he was forty?

_That's not good!_

"Isn't forty too old to start having a family?" I mumbled, unable to talk louder. All my optimism was crushed in just a second.

"I want to do things before I have a kid. I want to go to college, make a career. Become successful. I want to have experiences, live the college life everyone is talking about. I want to be someone before I even consider having a kid. I dont' want to have a kid who will hold me down and make me despise it, because it was the reason I didn't succeed in everything I wanted in life." He kept twisting and twisting the knife that he'd planted in my heart.

A kid would hold him down. He wanted to do things, to become successful. I would hold him down. When he'd learn I was pregnant, he would feel obligated to me. He would leave everything for me. We would hold him down.

Or would he leave us? If he left, we wouldn't hold him down. He would continue living his life. Have the experiences he wanted. No! Edward would never do that. He was too nice to leave me like that.

What a mess!

Edward sensed my bad mood. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Goodnight." I turned to grab the handle, but Edward pulled me back towards him.

"You forgot something?" he whispered before pressing his lips on mine. The moment our lips touched, I forgot about everything. I wasn't thinking about babies or the pain in my heart. That would have to wait until after I had went to bed.

Now all I could think about was how his lips felt on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began playing with the hair on the back of his neck. Edward growled and pushed his tongue inside my mouth, making me moan.

I needed him!

I tried to climp onto his lap, but it was difficult to do in the car. His hands started to run up and down my back. He pushed them up inside my blouse and my skin felt like it was on fire.

"I need you," he whispered in my ear. My whole body tingled and I pulled away from him, buckling my seatbelt.

Edward understood the message I was trying to send and quickly drove us to his house.

That night we made slow, sweet love. We didn't need to say anything, we didn't need to say that we loved each other, because we showed it in our love making. We weren't ready to say it just yet, but we showed it with our touches, our kisses, our bodies.

I'd memorised everything about him. His beautiful emerald green eyes, his perfectly sculpted body, his thin but full lips. I memorised the way he felt moving inside of me, how the weight of his body felt on me, his light touches, his angelic kisses.

Because this may very well be the last night I had with Edward. The last time we'd be so intimate. The last time I'd feel so close to him.

Because once I told him about the baby, he wouldn't even want to look at me.

The next morning I woke up to the blinding sun. _Why Edward never close his curtains? _I rubbed my eyes with the knuckles of my hands and looked up at Edward. He was still sound asleep. He was sleeping on his back with me, while I rest my head on his chest. He looked so peaceful. His lips were turned up slightly and it looked like he was smiling. His arms held me close to him, making it impossible for me to move away from him.

I looked past him at the clock he had on his nightstand. It read nine o'clock.

_Wait...Today is Thursday!_

"Edward, wake up. We're late for school," I shouted and jumped off the bed.

"Jesus!" Edward shot up from the bed, looking shocked. I was too busy to apologise for waking him up like that...again. "What are you doing?" he asked, confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting dressed. We're late for school, Edward."

"Shit!" He quickly started putting clothes on. "What time is it?"

"Nine. We just missed first period. How come your parents didn't wake you up?" I asked, putting my shoes on.

"I don't know. How about your dad?" he asked, grabbing his car keys.

"I texted him yesterday. He thinks I slept at Alice's." In reality I texted him that I was going to stay at Edward's, but Edward didn't need to know that. My dad's response to my text was a little shocking.

_You can't get pregnant twice!_

Let's just say that Charlie had passed the thin line, and he had become more like a friend to me than a father.

"Ready?" I nodded, and then we went downstairs. His father had already left for the hospital, but his mother was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"About time, kids."

"Crap! You scared me, mom." Edward dragged me into the kitchen.

"You should really learn to lock your door." She ignored Edward and brought us two cups of coffee. "Bella, I don't know how you drink your coffee. Here is sugar and milk, if you want."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. But I don't drink coffee." I pushed the cup away. Coffe was on the list with the pregnancy do's and do not's that Angela gave me. I couldn't drink it. It was painful, but it wasn't good for the baby.

"But you love coffee." Edward looked at me, confused.

"Yeah, I'm trying to cut back. It's not that healthy." My answer came out more like a question. I hadn't expected him that question from him.

"Bella is right. And please call me Esme. I'm not that old." I let out a nervous laugh. "Do you want some orange juice?" she asked sweetly.

"Thank you, but we're late for school." This was awkward!

"Well, you're already late. Being late a few more minutes later won't do you any harm."

I looked at her confused. What?

"Mom, we really have to go." Edward sensed my discomfort and pushed me to the front door before Esme could say anything else.

"Sorry about that," Edward said once we were on the road.

"It's okay. Can we make a stop at my house so I can get my bag and change clothes?" I asked, looking out of the window.

Now that the magic spell was broken, all thoughts about what Edward said last night came back to me. I tried to push them aside, but I couldn't. I had to figure out what to do.

Charlie had already left when we reached my house. Quickly, I brushed my teeth, put on my cheerleading uniform, grabbed my bag and I was out the door again.

"Have I told you recently how hot you look in your uniform?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows when I got into the car.

"Shut up! You know I hate it." I crossed my arms under my breasts and looked forward. He let out a laugh, but he, didn't say anything.

"I'll see you in Biology?" Edward pulled into the parking lot.

"Yes." I kissed him quickly and ran to my class, English. It was the beginning of the third period and let me tell you, I got a lot of death stares.

"You and I have to talk." Tanya cornered me the minute I was out of third period.

"I have nothing to say to you." I tried to escape, but she wasn't having it. She stood in front of me and blocked me in the a corner.

"Yeah, but I have." She towered over me, but I wasn't afraid of her. Not anymore. This year was all about me being confident. I was not going to let her get me down.

"I don't care," I hissed, growing impatient.

"You will care when I tell your baby daddy that you're hiding such a big thing from him." She smirked at me.

I froze. I felt my knees weak underneath me. My brain became foggy and my breath picked up. My heart was ready to explode from beating so fast. "H-how do you kn-ow that?"

I was screwed!

* * *

><p><strong>A lot of things happened, huh? So, what do you think? <strong>

**Now you know that Charlie is going to support Bella, but what about Edward? Will he be there for her or will he leave her so he can make his dreams come true?**

**And Tanya knows! How did that happen? Did someone tell her? Is there someone who betrayed Bella? What Tanya wants to discuss with Bella? Will she tell Bella's secret to the world or will she keep it to herself cause she has her reasons?**

**A lot of questions were raised in this chapter, and I promise you they are going to be answered along the story. **

**But what do you think? Why don't you leave me a review telling me your thoughts about the chapter and also tell me what you think is going to happen next. ****I love reading your reviews!**

**You can follow me on twitter: Tonia_Lioti**

**Thank you for reading!**

****IMPORTANT NOTE: School is starting on Tuesday in my country. That means that I'm going to be busy with homework and stuff, so I won't have time to write. I won't leave the story, but the updates aren't going to be so frequent. I'm going to try my best and not let you wait for long, but I'm not promising you anything. Please be patient!**

**P.S. Don't forget to visit the stories of another great greek author in Fanfiction: georgia D. rose**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**Hello, people!**

**I hope I didn't make you wait for long. I stayed up all night to edit the chapter, so you can have it today. It was really frustrating cause once I finished editing it something happened and it wasn't saved, so I had to do it from the beginning. Needless to say I wanted to cry last night!**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and put the story on favourites and alerts. You guys are awesome!**

**For this chapter I want to thank RaindropSoup, Team Edward Rules All and Babykay16, who made the chapter so much better. Thank you so much!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

The Past

"H-how do you kn-ow that?" I asked Tanya. No one except me, Charlie, Angela and I knew. How the hell did she find out?

"That's none of your business. Now, are you willing to cooperate?" she asked me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cooperate with what?" I asked, suspicious.

"Meet me after practice under the bleachers," she said before walking away. "Don't be late! You don't know what I'm capable of."

A shiver ran through my body, making me shudder.

"Hey, girl." Alice came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind. "What's wrong?" She walked over and stand in front of me.

"Nothing. How are you?" I tried to change the subject not wanting for her to find out about Tanya.

"I'm perfect. Jasper asked me out!" she squealed.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're going out this Saturday. You have to help me find the perfect dress."

"Of course. I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her to my side as best as I could cause we were on our way to class – walking to class made that quite difficult.

"How about today? After practice?" We stopped in front of my classroom's door.

"I can't today. Tomorrow?" I asked. Damn you, Tanya!

"Why? What do you have to do after practice?" she asked, looking confused.

_Think, Bella. Think! _"Charlie needs help with something. So, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. Kisses." She turned to leave. "Hey, Golden Boy." She turned to leave, saying a quick hello to Edward, who had just arrived. He kissed me lightly on the lips in greeting

"What were you talking about?" he asked once we were seated at our usual table in Biology.

"We were making shopping plans. She has a date with Jasper on Saturday." I turned to face him. The teacher hadn't come in yet, so we still had some time to talk.

"Yeah, I heard. So, when are you going shopping?"

"Tomorrow after practice. Why?"

"My parents invited you to dinner, that's all."

"What?" I asked, shocked, but the teacher chose that exact moment to enter the classroom. I had always hated that teacher!

Edward's words were torturing me throughout the whole class. Did they know? That was why they invited me to dinner? Did they tell Edward? Were they going to blow me off at dinner? Why?

_Bella, stop it!_

There was no way that they knew. How could they know? Maybe Tanya told them? No, she wouldn't. If she wanted to people to know, then they would have already known by now. Maybe they did just want to have dinner with me. Why not? I am dating their son. They want to get to know me, right? There was no harm in that.

"Why do they want to have dinner with me?" I asked Edward as we were made our way to the cafeteria, hand in hand.

"They have been bugging me for awhile about it. They have been wanting to meet you officially for ages."

"But they already know me."

"Not as my girlfriend." Once we were inside the cafeteria, he grabbed a tray and asked me, "what are you having?"

"I want a hamburger with fries, a slice of pizza and a greek salad," I said, looking at my choices on the counters.

"Only for you?"

And your unborn child, I wanted to add, but of course I didn't.

"You wore me out last night," I whispered in his ear.

He smirked and went over to take our food while I tried to find a good table for us.

The only way to distract him was by talking about sex.

_Boys will be boys!_

"Hi, where's Golden Boy?" Alice asked once I was seated.

"I told you to stop calling him that." I huffed. Nathan was more mature than her.

"Never. So, where is he?" she asked, literally shaking from anticipation in her chair.

"He's buying lunch. Why so excited to see him?" I asked, intrigued.

"Jasper won't tell me where he's taking me on Saturday and my sources tell me that GB knows."

"GB?" Edward asked as he sat down next to me.

"Golden Boy!" I laughed and grabbed my hamburger from the tray Edward had brought.

"When will you stop calling me that?" He picked up a slice of pizza from the tray and started eating.

"Never," she said like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Now, tell me. Where will Jasper take me on Saturday?" She began bouncing in her chair.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry, I can't tell you."

"Oh, come on!" Alice exclaimed. "Pretty pretty please, with cherry on top, please?" _Is Alice Brandon begging Edward Cullen? Unbelievable!_

"It's a surprise! You'll see on Saturday."

Alice huffed and took off with her tray. She was probably going to the libary, that was where she has been spenting her lunchtime lately

"Where is he taking her? I promise I won't tell a soul," I asked him once she was out of hearing range.

Edward slowly chewed a bite of his pizza and I was waiting not so impatiently waited for his answer. "Edward!"

He burst into a fit of laughter. "I don't know. Really. Jasper knew Alice would do anything to find out about their date, so he didn't tell me just to be sure that it'll stay a surprise."

"You're mean! Why did you make her believe that you knew?" I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I thought it was funny. Did you see how she begged me? Priceless." He laughed. Once he'd composed himself, he said, "have you thought about what I told you?"

"Thought about what?" I asked, before taking a bit of my salad. I decided to start eating more healthily for the baby. Well, the hamburger I ate before wasn't healthy, but I could't resist. It was so yummy!

"About dinner with my parents." _Oh, that!_

"Yeah, okay. When?"

"How about Sunday? Will that work for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Practice was intense. I couldn't concentrate on anything other than the conversation Tanya and I were to have later.

She gave me smirks and knowing looks the entire time. I was trying all day to figure out how she could possible know about my secret, but I couldn't figure it out, and I refused to think that either Charlie or Angela said anything to her. Angela said that the test was run anonymously, so there was no way for the nurses to know that the test was mine.

Or was Tanya bluffing? What if she knew nothing and just wanted to get something on me to hold over me? _I'm such an idiot! _I should have held my ground and refused every accusation. Now I'd given her something to hold over my head for a lifetime! Who knows what she wants? She could very much ask me to kill myself.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her once I'd found her behind the bleachers, at our meeting place.

"Why so hasty? Have to be somewhere?" She smirked at me.

My nerves were running low right now, and if she didn't start speaking right now she was going to have an one-on-one with my fist. "Why don't you cut right down to the chase? There is no need for chit-chat."

She chuckled. "You're right." She folded her arms and stared at me with her cold eyes. "I want you to give up on cheerleading and recommend me as a captain."

"And why would I do that?" I was surprised with myself. Normally, I would have run away crying and probably have done exactly what she'd asked.

_Go Bella! _

"I'm talking about your baby, Bella. I wouldn't want your little angel to get hurt. It's for the best if you stop cheerleading. For your safety, of course."

"How did you figure out about the baby?" I couldn't hide my pregnancy now. The cat was out of the bag. I might as well get some answers.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you. I'm not stupid." True!

"Okay, then tell me something else. What was going on with you and Edward."

All of the color drained from her face and her eyes widened. "Has Edward told you?" She gasped.

"Told me about what?"

Her eyes suddenly were suddenly blazing on fire and her hands started twitching. "Tell me damn it!" she yelled. "Has Edward told you something about me and him?"

I backed away a little. I didn't know what she was capable of and I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to my baby. "No, he hasn't," I mumbled. What was going on between them? Why was Tanya so angry about me knowing about it?

She seemed relieved. Now, I really want to know what happened between them. She said, her voice more relaxed, "it's best if you don't look into things, Bella. For your safety." Her voice was soft, smooth. She wasn't being mean or hostile. She was vulnerable, for just a few seconds, I think I saw the real Tanya and not the role she was playing in front of everyone. But, of course, that didn't last long. "If I ever find out that you know about Edward and me, I'm going to make sure everyone knows that Jacob was the one who took your V-card."

"W-what?" I felt like I couldn't breathe. How could she know all of this? Who told her?

"Why so shocked? Didn't you know that your little friend can't keep a secret?"

Jacob told her? Why? He promised he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Why would he? For all I knew, it was as embarrassing for him as it was for me.

"Jacob told you?"

She laughed heartlessly. "No, Bella. Paul did. Everyone in the reservation knows." Tears started welling up in my eyes. Why would he do such a thing to me? I thought we were friends, but friends don't betray each other. They stay strong, they keep secrets, they are always there for you. They don't stab you in the back!

"Do you have something else to say to me?" I'd had enough. I just wanted to go home and cry, maybe eat a chocolate cake too. Carrots be damned! I needed chocolate right now. "Maybe you want me to break up with Edward, too?" I wiped away the tear that had escaped from my eye.

"No, I don't want you to break up with him, yet." She winked at me

When did my life get so complicated?

After my talk with Tanya, I made my way to the reservation. I needed to know if Tanya was right. I needed to know if one of my best friends had betrayed me. I needed to know if I my crying was all for nothing.

It was a miracle that I made it to Jacob's house without crashing into something. My eyes were watery and foggy from all the crying I did and on top of that my cell phone started ringing. It went off every five minutes. First, it was Charlie and then Alice. They were looking for me, and I knew that Charlie would be so nervous right now, but I couldn't think about him. It was harsh and cruel to not call him back and tell him that I was okay, but I couldn't think straight.

I got out of my car and ran to Jacob's front door. I didn't care that it was pouring, I didn't care that my clothes were wet, I didn't care that I'd be sporting a bad cold the next day. The only thing I cared about was for Jacob to give me answers.

"What the hell?" he asked once he'd opened the door. "You were going to break my door down. Get in. You're wet." He invited me in. I was shivering from the cold, but I didn't care about that right now.

"Did you tell anyone about that night?"

Jacob's eyes widened. He did! "What night?" He played dumb.

"You know what night, Jacob!" I yelled at him. I was furious! "Why did you tell everyone about it? You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I told them because I wanted to, because I wanted you. That night wasn't a mistake for me, Bella. I loved every minute of it. It was the best night of my entire life."

I froze. My mind went blank and I stared at him with my mouth wide open. He said what? "You remember what happened?" I asked slowly. "You know what happened?"

"I lied, Bella. I wasn't drunk that night. I only had one bottle of beer, you had seven. When I found you, you were completely wasted."

"You took advantage of me?" The fury inside of me was rising. How could he?

"I didn't take advantage of you. You kissed me and you were the one who started taking your clothes off," he yelled back.

"You should have stopped me! I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing." I started sobbing. I couldn't believe that was happening to me.

"Yeah, I could've. But I was a teenage boy who saw boobs for the first time in his life, Bella. How could I have stopped you?"

"Oh don't try to be the victim here. You took advantage of me in my most vulnerable state. I had just lost my mother, Jacob. How could you do it?"

"Because I love you, Bella. I always had, but you were so smitten with Cullen that you couldn't see what was right in front of you. I did everything for you and you went to him when he broke up with that bitch. I guess I wasn't pretty enough."

"You don't love me, Jacob, don't be ridiculous." I gasped for air. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why was God playing such hard games with me?

"I love you, Bella. I've loved you since kindergarten. Maybe I didn't know that I loved you then, but I realised it after."

We heard a gasp and we turned to look at the open front door. My eyes widened and I felt my heart clench. "Renesmee?"

"I can't believe this," she whispered and ran away.

"Renesmee!" I started going after her, but Jacob stopped me by grabbing my elbow.

"Don't touch me!" I spat and removed my arm from him harshly.

"Can we talk about us?" He gestured between us.

"There's no us, Jacob. I hate you and I don't want to ever see you in my life ever again." And with that, I climbed into my truck and drove away, but going to Edward's rather than my own home. I needed to tell him about Jacob. I couldn't risk to having him learn from someone else, if he didn't know already, and I wanted to take the weight of it from my shoulders.

"Bella, are you okay? You must be freezing," Esme said once she'd opened the front door of her house.

"I'm fine. Is Edward here?" I should have called him before I came here. What if he wasn't even home?

"Yes, he's upstairs. Go and tell him to give you a towel or something, okay?" she said, obviously concerned as shown by her tone of voice and facial expression.

I nodded and climbed up the stairs quickly. I was freezing, and I regretted not having protected myself from the rain. I knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for him to answer. He was on his bed, sleeping. He was so cute! He was sleeping on his stomach in just his boxer briefs.

With a smile on my face, I went over to him and kissed his cheek softly. As much as I wanted to stay and watch him sleep forever, I really wanted to tell him about Jacob. After a few more pecks he stirred.

"Open your beautiful eyes, handsome," I whispered in his ear.

Then out of nowhere, he rolled onto his back pulled me on top of him with his arms. "Oh my God, Bella. You're wet, and not in a good way." He pushed me away and climbed out of the bed, walking in the bathroom.

I laughed and climbed off his bed quickly. I didn't want to wet it. "It's raining outside."

"People in the twenty-first century use umbrellas." He handed me a towel. "Dry yourself with this." I started drying my hair first while he went through his wardrobe.

"Here, change into these." He handed me a T-shirt and boxers.

"No, I'm fine," I protested.

"I didn't want you to get"—I sneezed—"a cold." He sighed and put his clothes into my hands.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek and began undressing. I wasn't ashamed to change in front of Edward. He had seen me naked before; it wasn't anything new

"So, what brings you to my kingdom, Princess Bella?" Edward sat on his bed with his back resting on the headboard, watching me undress.

"I missed you, your Highness." Once I finished putting my clothes on, I took a bow and sat next to him on the bed.

"I missed you, too." He scooted me closer to him so I was sitting on his lap sideways. He kissed my head and I laid it on his chest.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why would you say that?" I wasn't ready to tell him about Jacob and I. I had no idea what his reaction was going to be. I wasn't afraid about telling him that I slept with Jacob, I was afraid of telling him that Jacob knew exactly what he was doing that night.

"You're awfully quiet, and I don't think you're here because you missed me, Bella."

"I did miss you." And that was true. I missed him and needed him more than anyone right now.

"Okay, but you aren't here just because of that."

I pushed myself away from him a little so I could look at him. "No, I'm not here just because I missed you."

"What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Not everything!

I nodded and took a deep breath. I should have gotten off his lap and put some distance between us, but I couldn't do that. I needed his touch. I took a deep breath and began my story.

"As you know, my mother died in a car accident two years ago." It may have been a normal event in a big city like New York, but in Forks it was front page news for months. "I was a little depressed that summer. I was spending a lot time down in La Push with Jacob. One night there was this bonfire. Everyone was down there. There was alcohol and drugs and a lot of people."

"I know, I was at that party."

"You were? Anyway, that's not the point. I drank a lot that night, about seven beers as I was informed. I don't remember much. After that second beer everything was a blur. I wanted to forget everything_—_I wanted to ease the pain I was feeling. The next morning I woke up in Jacob's bed." I stopped. Edward was silent as I spoke, frozen underneath me. He had a blank expression on his face, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Go on," he said in an even voice.

"I was confused at the beginning. As I told you I don't remember anything, so waking up in a strange bed, confused me. Soon after, I realised that I was naked underneath the sheets, and Jacob's snore from beside me informed me that he was in the same bed with me. I quickly realised what had happened. It wasn't rocket science! I started sobbing and yelling at how stupid I had been. I climbed out of the bed quickly and started getting dressed. Jacob woke up when I started yelling, asking me what was going on. Anyway, we promised to each other that we wouldn't talk about it. Ever!"

"Well, I'm glad that you yell the morning after sex with everyone and not just me." He let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, a little mad. Shouldn't he be angry?

"What you did before me isn't my business. It was a mistake. Hell, I made a lot of mistakes. I get it. Sure, it stings a little, especially because you're seeing him everyday and all, but I'm okay with it. I did worse things than that." Worse things? Things with Tanya? But I wasn't going to bring up the subject now. I wanted to tell him everything about me and Jacob first.

"Fair enough. Thank you for not judging me." I kissed his cheek. It was a relief. I felt like such a slut for months after what had happened.

"I'd never do that. You both didn't know what you were doing." He started rubbing my back up and down, while the other rested on my stomach. Oh, how much I wished that he knew how much exactly meant that touch to me.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." I said timidly.

"About what?"

"Jacob told everyone down at the reservation about that night. Everyone knows now." Tears started forming in my eyes again.

Edward became immediately became alert. "How do you know that?"

"It doesn't matter." I didn't want him to know that Tanya told me about this. Then I'd have to tell him why we were talking in the first place. God, my life was like a spider's web! "I went to his house. I wanted to know if it was true. I wanted to find out why he told everyone. Edward, he wasn't drunk that night." I buried my head in his chest, sobbing. "He only had a beer. He knew what he was doing and he didn't stop it. He didn't stop me." I tried to tell him between my cries and sniffles.

I felt Edward's heartbeat beating faster and I felt him shake underneath me. I raised my head to look at him, but he was looking at the door. His face hard, his eyes narrowed, his lips forming a tight line.

"Edward?" He ignored me. "Edward, look at me." I grabbed his jaw and made him look at me. What I saw in his eyes scared me. They weren't as beautiful and green as I remembered them, they were hard and black. I'd never seen him like this before.

He scared me!

"Edward, please talk to me,"

"He's going down!" he hissed. He threw me gently on the bed and started putting his clothes on.

"No, Edward. Stop." I tried to stop him. I didn't know what he was capable of. I didn't want him to get hurt and as much as Jacob had hurt me, I didn't want him to be hurt either.

"No, Bella. He used you." He put on his jeans. I grabbed the shirt from his hands and threw it on the bed.

"Yes, maybe. But what are you going to do about it, Edward? You're going to fight with him? What if you get hurt in the process?" I said with my hands on his cheeks. "Seeing you hurt will be more painful for than what Jacob has done to me."

"I won't get hurt," he mumbled while kissing my palms.

"You don't know that." I tried to reason with him. I needed him alive!

"He must be punished. I love you, Bella. I can't just let this go."

"Y-you w-what?"

"I love you, Bella, and it may be too soon but I don't care. I feel my heartbeat pick up every time I'm with you. I feel my heart swell each time you smile; I smile every time you laugh. I love your laugh, your smile, your eyes, your lips, your little ears, your small hands and your perfect body. I love the way you talk, the way you walk, hell even the the rhythm of your heartbeat, it soothes me. I love you, Bella. All of you." I looked into his eyes. They weren't black now, they weren't hard. They were beautiful, soft, and had returned to the gentle bright green that I loved so much. They were filled with so much love and adoration that I wanted to cry.

"I love you too, Edward. And that's why you should stay safe for me okay? I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt."

"Oh, Bella." He pulled me into his strong arms and I wrapped own around his waist. "I wasn't going to go to war. It would have only been a scratch or two."

"Things like that get out of hand, Edward. I've seen movies," I protested.

"Okay, no more TV for you." He kissed my forehead tenderly.

As we laid together on his bed, I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't believe that Edward Cullen loved me. It seemed was like a dream coming true. He really loved me! Now it felt like we were truly as one and I was finally loved by someone. I had someone who would cherish me and, love me and protect me for eternity. I had someone who loved me for me for who I was. He didn't want me to change at all, he wanted me exactly as I was. Now I hoped with all of my heart that he would still love me that way when I told him about our baby.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Don't you just want to punch Tanya and Jacob in the face?<strong>

** One of you guys (I'm sorry I don't remember who it was :(( ) reminded me of Ben in The Secret Life of The American Teenager and she asked if something like that would happen to Bella, if she'd have her own Ben and that's how I got this idea for Jacob and Bella. It's not the same thing, but I think it's close :)) Thank you so much, whoever you are, for this idea! :))**

**I always love reading thoughts, likes and dislikes in your reviews so why don't you leave one for me to read? I promise that I'll read them and respond to them. :)**

**Thank you for reading! **

**P.S. The other day I asked one of my classmates if she was Team Edward or Team Jacob and she said "What is that?" After a few seconds she realised that I was talking about Twilight and she said that she doesn't know them. **

** O.o**

**I couldn't believe it! Am I the only one that thinks that's crazy that she doesn't know them? I mean the whole world is talking about it, how could she not know it?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Hello, everyone! **

**I finally found time to write! :D I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and put the story on their favourites and/or alerts list. Thank you so much!**

**For this chapter I want to thank 4mejasper and Team Edward Rules All for making this chapter so much better! **

**Happy Reading! **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

Interruptions

"It's Bella, again. Look, I know that you're hurting, but I miss you. Call me." I hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"She's still not answering?" Edward asked me from his spot on the armchair.

I nodded and went to sit on his lap. "What am I going to do?" I let out a loud sigh.

"Give her some time to grasp on what happened. She'll call you when she's ready." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I hope so. We grew up together, and I don't want to lose her friendship over _him_."

It had been three days since that horrible day, at Jacob's house and Renesmee hadn't contacted me ever since then. I called her and texted her; every half an hour and I even went to her house but she didn't want to talk to me. Now, I was with Edward in my house watching a movie. Charlie went out on a date with Sue to give us some time alone. I planned on telling Edward about the baby today, and that's why I picked the movie _Knocked Up_ to watch.

"Why are we watching this?" Edward asked for the millionth time. We were half way through the movie, and it as was evident that he wasn't liking it.

"Because I like Kathrine Heigl." I lied, munching on popcorn. To be honest, I hated that movie, but it was the only one I could think of with a pregnancy theme in it.

"We could have watched _The Ugly Truth_ or _Grey's Anatomy_ even," he grumbled.

"Pay attention!" I hissed at him.

Maybe I should've picked a better movie. This wasn't going to help with what I had to say to him.

"Well, that was awful!" he said once the credits started rolling.

I chuckled and turned off the TV. "It wasn't so bad." _Oh yes, it was!_

"Whatever."

"Edward we have to talk." I started my monologue.

"What about?"

I took a big breath. What was the worst thing that could happen? He could ask me to have an abortion, or he could run to the woods and hide there forever. This wasn't the time to be a coward. He needed to know, even though he wasn't going to like what I was about to say.

"Do you remember that night at the end of the summer? The weekend before school started? At your party?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Yeah, well there was something we didn't take in consideration that night," I said nervously.

"What was that?" he asked just before his phonne started ringing ringing. "I have to take this." He picked up his phone and went to the kitchen to talk; from what I heard I think the caller was his mom. I adored Esme, but she couldn't have picked a more worse time to interrrupt us.

"Your mom?" I asked once Edward was back.

"Yes." He pikced up his jacket from the couch and put it on. "I have to go. Emmett and Rosalie came to visit. You wanna come?"

I huffed and was a little relieved. "Yeah, sure. I missed them."

Another opportunity lost. I was sad, because I would have finally lifted that burden from my shoulder but I was a little relieved too. I had more time to think it over, and I still had time with Edward. As silly as everyone told me it was, I still believed Edward would throw money at me to solve the problem and run the other way.

"Did you tell him?" Rosalie whispered in my ear when I hugged her.

"Not yet. We'll talk later." I left her and hugged Emmett.

"So, are you giving Eddie boy a hard time?" I hugged Emmett even tighter while laughing.

"How about you ask him?"

"Oh I will, cause we're definetely going for drinks tonight, right Eddie?"

"Stop calling me that! And I thought you came here to see Mom and Dad, not go for drinks with an underage boy." Edward raised an eyebrow to him.

"Oh shut it!" He hit his shoulder playfully.

"Bella, will you stay for dinner?" Esme asked me while she wiped her hands on a towel.

"No, I don't want to impose. It's a family dinner." I blushed.

"Esme put a plate for Bella on the table. Since it's a family dinner, she has a spot on the table." Carlisle smiled at me. "You know we think of you as a family, Bella."

"Thank you." I smiled politely at him and snuggled further into Edward's chest. We were all sitting in the living room while Esme was in the kitchen cooking. We had just arrived and Emmett was starting talking about his football team in Seattle and their practices, so I chose that moment to make my exit.

"Do you need any help with the food?" I asked Esme once I was in the kitchen.

"No, sweetie. Go out and have fun." She waved her hand at me, not even looking up from the salad she was making.

"Come, I want to talk to you." Rosalie guided me to the library and sat me on one of the chairs they had. She sat on the opposite chair and took a deep breath. "Okay, tell me everything."

"I was going to tell him tonight. We were at my house and I had _Knocked Up_ on."

"That's an awful movie."

"I know, but it was the only movie I could think of. Anyway, when the movie finished I started to ease him a little bit into the subject, but then Esme called and told us you came so I didn't tell him."

"God, I'm sorry," Rose said.

"It's okay. I wasn't ready to tell him," I confessed.

"But you have to."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I know, but I'm just scared of the outcome, you know. He doesn't want kids, Rosalie."

"Of course he doesn't, Bella. He's seventeen." Rosalie and I hadn't talked in a while. She had exams and she was busy standing so she didn't know about my talk with Edward. It was difficult not to talk to her. She was the only one other than Charlie and Angela who knew, and of course Tanya, who could forget her. I felt bad for keeping this from Alice, but too many people already know before Edward. It was unfair for him! I wanted him to know first, well after Angela and maybe my dad but still. He should have known sooner, but he knocked up a coward.

"No, Rosalie, he doesn't want kids at all, and even if he'll want to have them in the future, he's going to have them wait until after he's forty. After he has lived his life." Tears started forming in my eyes. It was a pregnancy thing, I've heard. I was still in my first trimester which meeant morning sickness was still there for me, but it was a lot lighter. I didn't throw up everyday, all day, and thank God Edward wasn't around those times. A new thing I started experiencing not long ago was that I was overly emotional. I tended to cry about everything. The other day Edward picked me up for school and gave me a rose, and I cried over that. It was ridiculous!

"He said that?" she asked while she squeezed herself into the same chair with me.

"He did. We were returning from a night out with Nathan, my cousin, and I asked him if he wanted kids and he said that he didn't. Up until that moment he didn't. He said that that night changed that for him, but he still didn't want to have kids so soon, so young. He wants to live, he said. And I'm going to take that away from him." I threw my arms around her neck and sobbed in her neck.

"Oh honey! Everything's going to be okay," she said over and over again while rubbing my back, soothingly.

"What if things aren't going to be okay? How am I supposed to raise the baby on my own?" I sniffled.

Rosalie pushed me away gently so she could see me. "Everything is going to be okay, and if they aren't, I'm here for you, so are Charlie and Angela, and so is Alice. I'm sure Emmett is going to be too when he finds out. We'll help you. You're not alone."

"You live in Seattle, Rosalie. Charlie, Angela and Alice have their own lives to live; they can't always stay with me and help me with the baby."

"How about we cross that bridge when we get there, okay? Who knows, maybe Edward will change his mind?"

"I doubt it." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled once more.

"Have faith in him. That boy downstairs, Bella, is head over heels in love wih you. Trust me, he's going to be there for you and that little guy in there." She playfully poked my stomach.

I chuckled and hugged her once again. "Thank you, for everything, and I'm sorry for your shirt." I pointed to her ruined shirt.

"It's okay. I was going to change anyway. And you're welcome." It was nice to know that I had people who were willing to help me and be there for me. It gave me strength. "Why don't you go downstairs and I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

"Okay."

Dinner was lovely. I didn't realise how much I had missed Emmett and Rosalie. These past few months I had become closer to Rosalie than I had ever been. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was one of the few people I could turn to about the baby, knowing that she wouldn't judge me, and that she would be there for me no matter what. During dinner I had to fight the urge to stuff myself with everything I could get my hands into. Esme's cooking was amazing, and I was afraid I was going to reveal my secret.

"Well, that was nice," Edward said. We were sitting in his car outside my house. It was almost ten o' clock, and tomorrow was a school night so I had to go to sleep early.

"Yeah."

"What did you want to talk to me before we went to my parents' house?" Edward asked out of the blue.

_What do I say now? Do I finally, tell him that I'm pregnant, or should I wait for tomorrow?_

I couldn't keep this from him much longer. I have postponed this for too long. If I didn't tell him now, he would find it out from somewhere else and then things will might get messy.

"Edward, I-" My phone started ringing, interrupting me once again.

_These things hate me!_

"Yes?" I hissed when I answered the phone.

"Bella, where are you? I came home and I didn't find you here," Charlie said from the other side of the phone line.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you," I said in a more sweet voice. I had completely forgot about him. "I had dinner at the Cullen's. I'm sorry, I should have called you."

"It's okay, but don't do that again. When are you getting home?" Charlie sounded relieved. He must have been scared to death!

"I'm outside the house right now. I'll be in a couple of minutes." I sighed. I guess, the talk will have to be postponed once again.

I ended the phone call and turned to face Edward. "I'm sorry. Can we talk tomorrow? I have to get inside."

"Okay. Is there something wrong?" Concern was written all over his face.

"That'll be up to you." I kissed his cheek.

"What?" He was puzzled, that was logical. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"Tomorrow, you'll know."

I got out of the car and entered my house. Charlie was at the door the minute I stepped inside.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, the universe was against me today." I hung my coat on the hanger and went in the kitchen to drink some water.

"I don't understand." He followed me to the kitchen.

"It's okay. I'm tired I have to go to sleep." I kissed him goodnight and went to sleep. I was getting more and more tired as the days passed. I didn't have the energy to do anything lately.

As I was laying in bed that night, I couldn't help but wander what Edward's reaction was going to be. I was sure he wasn't going to be too happy, but I couldn't help but wonder if he would actually crack a smile when I told him. Would he be there for me for my next appointment? Would he protect me against the judgemental looks and words from the people when my pregnancy would become known? Would he be there with me when I'd learn the baby's sex? Would he be there for the baby's birth?

Or would he ask me to get rid of it? Would he give me money to kill the person that was half me and half him? Would he leave me to raise the baby on my own? Would he resent me for ruining his life? Would he blame me and the baby because he would be able to live his life as he wanted? Would his parents hate me? Would they play a big role in Edward's decision? Would they ask me to leave Edward alone?

So many questions were running through my head, and I wasn't ready for the answers to some of them. I didn't know what was going to happen. I didn't know what life had waiting for me around the corner. What I did know was that I was going to take Rosalie's advice.

I was going to give Edward the benefit of the doubt.

But for some reason the universe didn't want Edward to find out about the baby, because the next morning he didn't come to school. The coach had taken them to Port Angeles for training. There was a game on Saturday, and they had to be ready. The team they were going to play with was one of the best, and they didn't want to lose.

"You didn't do what I asked you to do." Tanya cornererd me in the hall way after second period.

"What do you mean?"

She looked down the hallway to make sure no one would overhear our converation and whispered, harshly, to me. "You didn't resign as team captain."

"Edward knows about Jacob and I. I'm going to tell him about the baby soon. There's no reason for me to leave the team, at least for now, and I'm not going to suggest you as captain," I said feeling more confident.

"We had a deal!"

"Your threats can't hurt me now." When she didn't say anything, I walked away from her.

I had nothing to fear. The Jacob situation was done and Edward was going to find out about the baby tonight. Everything was running smoothly.

The rest of the day was good. Alice was told me about her date with Jasper, and we paid him a visit too. They were so meant to be together. True soulmates. Of course they had hide their relationship, because Alice was still underage, but they didn't care about that. They were in love!

As I was walking down the hallway towards my last class for the day, something was really strange. Everyone was staring at me and whispering to their friends. People started parting making a path for me to move, like in the movies.

"Bella, what is happening?" Alice, who was walking along with me, whispered.

"I don't know," I said as I was watching people looking at me with shocked expresions on their faces.

But when we passed the billboard, I understood why people were starring at me. There was a picture of me buying the pregnancy book and my vitamins from earlier this month, and next to it was my baby's ultrasound picture. Who put that up? How did that someone had get those pictures? I was acting like I didn't know already who it was.

Tanya!

"Bella, are you pregnant?" Alice asked me. "Why didn't you tell me?" She continued talking after I didn't give her an answer.

My head was spinnning, my mind was foggy. Suddenly, I felt like I wasn't in this hallway anymore. The voices and whispers were so loud in my ears. I could feel Alice shaking me, but I couldn't snap out of it.

That was the last thing I remembered before darkness took over me.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Bella must be the most unlucky person on Earth, huh? She can't catch a break! Tanya is a bitch, I know. Her story is coming up soon. So, Edward will be the last one to know after all. Does anyone else wonder what he's reaction is going to be? <strong>

**Tell me all about it in a review. **

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Hello, everybody.**

**Missed me? :P It didn't take too long for me to update, did it?**

**I want to thank all of you for reading my story, putting it on favourite and alert lists and reviewing! I love to read your reviews and know what you've thought of the chapter. You all make me smile! **

**For polishing and perfecting this chapter, I want to thank LoveLeVampyre and Team Edward Rules All. They did a brilliant job and I want to thank them for being one of the many people who help me during this journey. **

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

Edward's reaction?

"Bella?" I heard a faint voice. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear everything. The voice I had heard belonged to a man, who must have been through a newspaper or a magazine because I could hear the sound of pages turning. There was also an irritating beeping noise. I didn't know what was causing it, though.

It sounded like one of those machines that people were hooked up to in the hospital so the doctors could check their heartbeat.

_Am I in the hospital? And if I am, why is that? What happened?_

I tried to remember everything that I did that day, but I couldn't. My brain was annoyingly foggy. I tried again and again, but nothing came to me. My mind was completely blank.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I heard the man speak again. "If you can hear me, squeeze my hand," he said while resting his hand on mine. I did as I was asked; it was a little difficult, but I did.

"Good! Can you please try and open your eyes now?" the man asked.

Slowly, my eyes started to open. In the beginning, I couldn't see anything; the strong white lights from above me were blinding. The man must have noticed that the lights were bothering me because he went and switched them off. Then, more easily, I opened my eyes and was met with darkness. Seconds later, a small lamp above my head was switched on and I could see part of the room and who the man was.

He was Carlisle Cullen!

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks: I was walking down the corridors of school with Alice... people whispering and laughing... there were pictures... pictures of me and my baby in the hospital... everyone knew. Tanya made sure of that. And now the Cullens knew, too.

_Oh my God, Edward! Does he know?_

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" He sat in the chair beside my bed, crossing his legs. He didn't seem hostile, instead, friendly and a little concerned. Didn't he find out? Of course, he had. He was checking my chart earlier.

I cleared my throat and said, "Good. My head hurts a little." I looked down at my interlaced hands that were now resting on my stomach.

"That's a given. You hit your head when you fainted, but it's nothing major. You'll be fine."

I nodded, not daring to speak or look at him. I wanted to ask so badly if the baby was okay, but I couldn't. I was too embarrassed and ashamed to ask him. Who knew what he was thinking about me?

"The baby is fine. You don't have to worry," Carlisle spoke after two minutes of silence.

I looked at him shocked. How did he know?

"I'm a parent, Bella. I know that you're worried about your child right now. As I do, too."

I looked down at my hands again. His voice was so cold, distant now. Not the Carlisle I knew. I had a pretty good idea where this was heading and it broke my heart to pieces.

"Edward is a child, Bella, he is not capable of taking care of himself right now; he can't become a father, he isn't ready for that. You may be, but I'm sure he isn't. Edward has dreams, he wants to live his life, he wants to make a difference, he has a bright future ahead of him. A baby will hold him back - you'll hold him back. Do you love him, Bella?"

I wipped the tears that had fallen from my eyes and nodded. "I do, very much." I choked. _This is too much!_

"Well, Bella, if you love him like you say you do, you're going to have to let him go. If you truly love him, you have to let him live his life like he wants." He finished talking and leaned in to kiss my head. "I'm sorry, Bella." And with that, he walked out of the room.

The minute the door closed behind him sobs erupted from inside of me. Big fat tears ran down my face, making it impossible for me to see anything, but I didn't care about that. I reached up and, with my trembling hand, switched off the light and cried in the dark. My heart was hurting, and my head was killing me with all this crying, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

My worst fear had become true: I was going to raise this child on my own. I'd problably, have to leave Forks. Charlie would be heart-broken. He wouldn't let me leave, so I'd have to run away and let Edward go. I knew that when he found out about the baby he'd be all for it, but not because he wanted it, but because he'd feel obligated to me. I didn't want that. I didn't want him to resent me and our baby in the future.

The next day I woke up to a very bright room full of flowers. It took some time to get used to it, but when I finally could see, I realised that Charlie was in the room with Sue, talking in the corner.

"What are you two talking about?" My throat was sore from all the crying.

"Finally, you're awake." Sue came and kissed my cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Where were you yesterday?" I asked, clearing my throat. They both took a seat on either side of my bed.

"We were in the cafeteria when Carlisle told us that you had woken up. When we came up, you were already sleeping," Charlie said, rubbing my hand.

"Oh, and Alice?" I asked. _I have to explain to her, to tell her why I kept the baby a secret. _

"She's at home," Sue answered in a sweet voice. Charlie wasn't even looking at me; he had become interested with my blanket.

"She never came to visit, did she?" I asked realising what was happening. She didn't want to see me. I hurt her.

_Why do I keep hurting all the people I love?_

"She'll understand the moment you'll explain it to her, honey," Sue said, smoothing down my hair.

"Edward?" I asked, a little afraid of what I would hear.

"They won the game." Charlie filled me in.

"I wasn't asking about that, Dad, and you know it."

He let out a deep sigh. "He knows. Kids from school made sure he did. He came to see you, but you were asleep. He said he'll be back today."

"Don't let him in here, Dad, please."

"Why? He finally knows - you'll be able to talk things out."

"I know, but it's best for him to stay away from us."

"Can you give us a minute?" Sue asked Charlie, who didn't seem too willing to leave.

He shook his head and got a little more comforatable in his seat.

"Please, I have to talk to Bella alone," she pleaded once again.

A staring contest bega between the two off them before Sue won. "Fine." He grumbled.

Once he was out of the room, Sue turned to face me. "Why don't you want to talk to Edward?"

"Carlisle came yesterday." For some reason I felt like I could talk freely with her about everything. She had became a friend to me, and I liked that, especially, now that I was lacking in friends.

"And?"

"He basically told me what Edward had when i asked him about his future. I can't hold him back, Sue. I have to let him go."

"Just because Carlisle said so, it doesn't mean you have to do that. You have to listen to what Edward has to say before you make a desicion like that. He has a right to know his child."

"I know he has a right to know his baby, and I'm not doing that just because Carlisle said so. I do that because I think it's right."

"I think you should let Edward deside what's right for him."

Sue was right. I was making decisions that concerned without actually knowing what he wanted, what he was thinking. Maybe I should talk to him first and then deside.

"Fine, I'll talk to him first." I was going to make things right.

The next few hours passed in a blur. Sue and Charlie went home, and I watched every show I could find on TV. Let me just tell you that hospitals were boring. Thank God, I was leaving tommorrow. I couldn't stand the bed I was in or undestand why they keeping me at the hospital for so long. I felt fine.

I was in the middle of a _Glee_ episode when there was a knock on the door. I turned off the TV and sat up straighter on the bed.

"Come in."

"Hey." Edward came in slowly. Almost like he was afraid.

"Hi," I whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after he'd sat down at one of the chairs.

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

_God, this is the akwardest conversation ever! _

"How was the game?"

"Good. We won." He couldn't even look at me. That brought me sadness. I mean, before all of this happened, he couldn't stay a minute away from me, and now he couldn't even look at me in the eye. Even if we would talk things out, we'd never be the same.

"Yeah, I heard."

"So...uhh, when do you get released?"

I started playing with a thread from my blanket.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Silence fell in the room. The only sound in the room was the birds tweeting from outside. I continued looking down at my blanket. I couldn't face him; this wasn't how I planned for him to find out.

"I was the last one to know," He finally spoke. I didn't say anything. I was going to let him take it all out. "Don't you think I should have been the first? I mean, it does concern me, and it has been three months, Bella. Three months!" He yelled out the last part. I cringed a little. He was right, of course he was.

"I know," I said in a small voice, almost afraid to speak any louder.

"But you kept it from me for all this time. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you wait so long? Is it because they baby it isn't mine? Is it Jacob's?"

And from the guitl I was feeling, my emotions transformed into fury. "How is it even possible for the baby to be Jacob's? Are you insane? I slept with Jacob when we were fifteen!" My chest constricted at the thought of Jacob and everything we had shared, but I couldn't think about him. It hurt too much.

"Well, you slept with him once, why not again? You were awfully close to each other."

And with that I saw red! How could he possible think that? After everything that I told him about Jacob? After saying that I love him?

"Get out," I whispered. I couldn't speak louder. Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry in front of him. I wans't going to let him see how much he hurt me. I wasn't going to let him see how much pain he caused me. I would wait until he was out of the room. Out of my life!

"I said get out!" I screamed and screamed until he finally was out of the room and I finally could cry.

I sobed so hard that it was difficult for me to breathe. My heart was sattered in pieces, and there was no one to put them back together.

Alice wasn't talking to me, not that I was blaiming her. She had every right to be mad at me. I kept form her such an important thing. Renesmee thought that I wanted to steal Jacob from her. She wasn't talking to me either. I was pretty sure she hated me. Carlisle wanted me and the baby out of the picture, and so did Edward. Jacob took advantage in me in the most cruel way. I had no one, ecept from Charlie and Sue. But they weren't going to be with me forever. They have their own lives to live. They weren't going to babysit me for the rest of their lives.

And after so many years, this was the moment I needed my mom the most. I need her to be here with me, hold me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I wanted her to be there with me when I would be give birth, to help with the baby, learn me everything she knows. I wanted to snuggle into her side and let her take all the pain away from me. I wanted to feel her close to me.

But she wasn't here. God, took her away from me. I'd always thought that God knew best. That everything that happened, happened for a reason, for a good reason. But for the first time in my life, I didn't believe that. How could her absence from my life be good? It wasn't! I had no one to help me, no one to understand what I was going through. I was going to have to learn things on my own, fight my battles alone, raise a kid alone, knowing nothing on how to do that.

When did my life became like this? I felt so alone, so unwanted, so miserable. Somehow I managed to drive everyone who I loved and who mattered in my life away. The only people who I loved and cared for weren't here for me now because of the bad choices I had made. I had no one to blame but myself for what I was going through.

I spuned this tangled wed, and I was the one who has to untangle it.

Was it going to be easy? No, life was never easy.

Was it going to worth it? I wouldn't find out if I wouldn' try it.

Was I going to make it? Of course, I would because I was a fighter, and I wasn't going to let anything bring me down. First of all for my baby and then for myself.

The door opened and the room filled with bright white light.

"Bella, can you hear me?" a very familiar voice said to me.

Slolwy, I opened my eyes and turned to see who the speaker was.

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, it's me, baby. Time for you to wake up!" Edward kissed my knuckles.

I looked around and saw that I was in the hospital, in the same room I was before. But why was Edward so happy? And why was he still here?

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days. You hit you head very badly," he said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

_Wait! Does that mean that this is the first time I'm woking up since my faint spell?_ _Was I dreaming the whole time?_

* * *

><p><strong>BAZINGA! (and yes I did stole that from The Big Band Theory.) <strong>

**I know many of you hate me right now, but believe me you'll love me in the next chapter. :P Originally, I wouldn't have made it all a dream, but I got that idea when I was finishing the chapter and I though "What the hell?" So, I put it in there. :S**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please, review! :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Hello, everyone!**

**First of all, I want to thank you so much. The feedback I got for the last chapter was amazing. Thank you all of you. :)**

**For this chapter I want to thank LoveLeVampyre and hammondgirl, two amazing betas from a Godsent site who helped me a lot: Project Team Beta.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

"This is the first time I've woken up since I fainted in school?" I asked again to make sure.

"Yes, Bella." Edward looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said, trying to grasp the fact that it had all been a dream. Carlisle didn't hate me, and Edward hadn't been so mean. There was still hope that things would be okay!

"What day is it?" I asked, remembering that he told me I was asleep for two days.

"Saturday. You gave us all quite a scare." He gave a small smile.

"Saturday? Why aren't you practising? There's a game tonight." I started to get worried.

"I'm not playing tonight. I'm staying with you." He placed his hand on top of mine, the simple touch bringing a smile to my face, though I said nothing. I was waiting for him to start asking questions, since I knew I wasn't going to be the one to bring up the big elephant in the room

"I talked to Angela yesterday and again this morning. She said you're fine, but they're going to keep you for another two days just in case."

"Okay." I started playing nervously with a thread from my blanket, not looking at him.

"Did you wait so long to tell me?"

"Tell you about what?" I didn't know if I was ready to hear his reaction. He was there and he wasn't yelling, so that must have been a good sign.

"Bella, you can't hide forever. We should talk about it. When did you find out?" Edward pressed me further. He was right, though. We had to talk about it. I had to toughen up and accept what was coming to me. I was going to be a mother for God's sake. I had to start acting like an adult

"The weekend we went to Seattle. Rosalie had a pregnancy test in the the house and I took it." I was still avoiding his stare.

"Okay, then why did you take so long to tell me?" His voice was still calm and even. He didn't sound angry or stressed.

"I was going to tell you. Remember the night we were at my house watching _Knocked Up_?"

"That awful movie?" Seeing him have a disgusted look on his face made me laugh a little.

"Yes, that one. There was a reason why we were watching it. I was going to tell you that night, but then your mother called. Remember?" He nodded and I continued. "Then when you drove me to my house I asked you what you thought about babies." I waited for him to nod to confirm that he remembered. "Do you remember what you told me?" Edward moved his gaze from me and looked down at the ground. _He remembers._ "That's why I didn't tell you. I was scared," I whispered.

Edward stayed quiet after that. I stayed quiet, too. He needed time to process this. The room was silent except for our breathing and the machine I was hooked up to so they could keep track of both mine and the baby's heartbeat.

As I waited for him to speak, I realised that I wasn't afraid of his reaction. Sure, it would hurt me if he walked out of my life, but I knew I could make it without him. It was going to be difficult, but I'd try and do my best for the little human being growing inside me. I was ready to hear what he had to say to me, and if he didn't want to be a part of my life, or the baby's life then it was his loss, not mine.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.

"What for?" I asked, but this time I was staring right at him.

"For telling you what I told you that day. It wasn't your fault that you didn't tell me sooner. I was the reason why you didn't tell me about the baby. If I hadn't told you all of that, things would have been different now." He looked at me, his eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry for what Tanya did to you. I'm sorry about everything."

"Edward, why are you putting all the blame on youself? Sure, all the things you told me that night made me not tell you about the baby, but you didn't do anything more than tell me the truth about what you want in life. I'm not blaming you for that. You're seventeen. I wasn't expecting you to want babies now. And as for Tanya, you couldn't have known what she had in mind to do and you didn't put her in my life. She was already there."

"I know what I'm talking about, Bella. If I hadn't dated her, she wouldn't have done that to you."

"True, but it happened and we can't change anything." I touched his pretty face, needing to feel him close.

"Why are you being nice to me? Ever since we got together your life has turned into a roller coaster."

"I'm nice to you because I love you and because you're my baby's father. And I played a big part on making my life a roller coaster, Edward. You didn't have sex on your own, you know." I tried to loosen the atmosphere a little. Not in a million years did I expect to be the one to comfort Edward!

He gave me my favourite crooked smile of his and kissed my palm that was still on his cheek, close to his mouth.

"I love you too, Bella Swan." He leaned in and kissed my lips.

"How did I get here?" I asked after a few moments later.

"Alice called an ambulance and they transferred you here right away. Everyone knew your condition, so they were pretty quick to call 911 because they were afraid that you had serious injuries from your fall."

"The baby's all right?" I asked, even though I knew it was. I was listening to its heartbeat and it sounded just like the first time I had an ultrasound, except stronger.

"Healthy as a horse." He smiled at me and rubbed my stomach lovingly.

The sight of that brought tears to my eyes. No matter how many times I had dreamed of a moment like this, I never thought it would be so perfect and so emotional for me. Right then we seemed like a happy family to me and the feeling was perfect.

"Is Alice mad at me?" I asked. I remembered the shocked and hurt expression on her face when she saw the pictures. I knew I had to talk to her and explain everything. She was my best friend and just like Edward, she had to find out from others.

"She was a little upset, but she's fine now. She talked with Charlie and he explained everything to her, but I think you should talk to her, too."

"Yes, I'm planning on it."

"I was so scared when I learned that you fainted in school. I had a huge fight with the coach because I wanted to drive back home. I almost had a heart attack on the ride back. No one was telling me why you fainted or if you were alright."

"I'm sorry. I was just shocked when I saw the pictures on full display like that. I swear, Edward, I wanted you to be the first one to know. I really did. Rosalie only knew because she was with me when I took the pregnancy test, Angela found out because—well, she's my doctor—and of course I had to tell my dad.

I didn't plan for all of this to happen. I swear." Tears started to form in my eyes. The guilt was finally starting to set in.

"Bella, calm down. This isn't good for you." Edward looked at me in panic. I tried to calm down, because the machine was going insane with all the anxiety I was feeling, and I didn't want to alert the nurses.

"Take deep breaths." Edward tried to soothe me, but the only thing he got me do was laugh.

"Edward, I'm not giving birth," I said between laughs. He was so cute doing the breathing exercises pregnant women do when they're giving birth.

"I missed your laugh," Edward said and my laugh was cut short.

"I missed you." I pulled him to me for another kiss. Since everything was out in the open and things between Edward and I were fine, I was beyond happy and ready to smile at the world. But, of course, I was wrong.

There was a knock on the door that made Edward pull away from me. "Come in," he said as he sat back in his chair.

Carlisle walked in. "Edward, can I talk to you for a second?" he said in a cold voice. Edward looked at me, debating if he wanted to go or not.

"I'm not leaving Bella."

Carlisle then looked at me with his eyes narrowed. His cold and hostile glare made shivers pass down my spine. _It was too good to be true, _I thought. There was no way things would be perfect.

"It'll be a second," Carlisle insisted.

"Fine!"

He stomped out of the room with Carlisle, leaving me alone with my worries. What were they talking about? Was Carlisle mad at me like I had dreamed about? His stare and tone of voice said so. Was Edward going to get affected by him? I hoped not. I mean he looked happy and ready to raise this kid with me moments ago. He couldn't change his mind like that, could he?

How did I go from being the girl who was so sure of herself, to the girl who was afraid of Edward's reaction again?

"Hey, princess. How are you?" Charlie asked as he entered my room.

"I'm good. My head hurts a little, but I'm good." He sat in the chair Edward was sitting in minutes ago.

"That's because you hit your head when you fell. Do you want me to ask the nurse for painkillers?"

"No, it'll pass." _I hope it does!_

"You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry." I looked down, blushing.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Although I wouldn't say the same for Ms. Denali."

"They caught her?"

"Yes, they did. Someone ratted her out. She was reproved. Being the Mayor's daughter has its perks, right? If her father wasn't so powerful, she would have been expelled."

"Yeah and I'm guessing no one has to find out about it right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. That psycho isn't getting anywhere near you. Stalking isn't good in my book. I've already drawn protective measures."

"How did she get the pictures anyway?"

"Her cousin works, or should I say worked, in the hospital. She saw you and took the pictures." _Well, that explains it._

"It's good that you've drawn protective measures. I don't want her anywhere near my baby." I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively.

"Speaking of the baby, I talked to Edward yesterday."

"And?"

"I was ready to shout at him and then threaten him to be good to you and the baby, but I didn't need to. He's pretty responsible and he really loves you, Bells."

I smiled. "I know, I love him too."

"His father, though, is so–" he started to say but he got cut off by his cellphone. Once he was finished with his conversation, he turned back to me. "I have to go to work. I'll come by in the afternoon with Sue, okay? She's been dying to see you," he said.

"Okay," I said, knowing that he had to leave, but I was so curius about what he was going to say. What was up with Edward's dad?

Charlie kissed my forehead with promises to come by later, leaving me even more confused. I had missed a lot the past couple of days.

Ten minutes after Charlie left the room, Edward walked into my room again. A few seconds my ass. He was gone more than fifteen minutes. Edward sat in the chair closest to my bed and stared at the window opposite of it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He seemed tense and his eyes were black and hard. His hands were balled and his mouth was formed a straight line.

"Perfect," he hissed.

"What did you and your father talk about?" I asked carefully in order not to upset him any further. I knew that his anger was not directed at me, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"Nothing."

_What the hell is happening? _I wanted to scream, but remained silent instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Were you satisfied with Edward's reaction? Carlisle is a little mysterious, isn't he?<br>**

**Georgia D. rose, disappointed? Well, don't worry there's drama to come. ;)**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving me a review. :)))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, people.**

**It's been a long time, I know. I have been busy with school, so I didn't have time to write. I want to thank all of you for reading the story, left a review, put the story in your favourites and/or alerts lists. **

**For this chapter I want to thank _Team Edward Rules All_ and from PTB. They did an awesome job fixing my story. :))**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 13<p>

Tanya's Story

It had been a month since I had been released from the hospital and gone back to school. I still remembered what my first day back at school was like. It was something I had been dreaded, but it had to happen eventually. Everywhere I looked, people were staring, or at my belly to be more exact. The hushed whispers followed my every footstep. Thankfully, I had Edward by my side, as well as Alice. They walked on either side of me, acting like bodygaurds and shooting glares at whoever had the audacity to stare openly at me. I had kept my head down in order to avoid everyone. I couldn't look them in the eye, I couldn't face them. I knew what they were thinking, what they were whispering to their friends and I felt so ashamed.

Edward and Alice never left my side for the first few days of school. They were with me all the time or at least one of them was. I was beginning to think they were taking turns. Since I had a restraining order against Tanya, my class schedule had to be altered. This resulted in me to having more common classes with both Edward and Alice, which was great. I didn't know how to make it up to them. They had changed everything in order to 'protect' me.

I had quit the cheerleading team. I was going to have to anyway, but the whole thing with Tanya was one more reason for me to do so. I couldn't say that I was going to miss it. Sure, I liked it, but having no worries sounded very appealing to me. That also meant that I couldn't go to Edward's away games.

"I have practice after school, so you'll drive back with Alice, okay?" Edward told me as he walked me to my last class.

"Does Alice know?" I asked, stopping in front of the door of my final class. The teacher hadn't arrived, so we had a few minutes.

"Yes, I talked to her earlier. She'll wait for you by her car." He kissed my cheek and was getting ready to leave, but stopped when I spoke again.

"Will you make it for the appointment?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously. This afternoon I had an appoinment with Angela for an ultrasound and Edward had promised me that he would be there. He was so exicted to finally see the baby, to hear its heartbeat and see it move.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I won't be able to pick you up. We'll have to meet there. Is that okay?"

I nodded and placed a light kiss on his lips before walking into my class. I went to sit at my desk at the back of the room, waiting for the lesson to start.

"I heard that she ripped the condom, so she could trap him with the baby." A girl who sat in front of me whispered to her friend, who was sitting next to her.

"I heard that the baby isn't Edward's but Jacob's. You know that kid she was good friends with."

I shut my eyes tightly, trying to block them out with no success. I should've gotten used to people talking shit about me by now, but I hadn't. Even after a month, they were still talking about it, but I didn't blame them. In this small town we were living in, news like mine would never die.

Half way through class I recieved a text from Alice informing me that she was going to go see the cheerleader's coach so she could quit cheerleading and that she would be a little late. Alice had told me before that she wanted to quit. I instantly felt guilty, because what happened between Tanya and me was the reason behind it

Alice loved cheerleading and she was so happy that she got into the squad. I tried miltiple times to make her change her mind, but with no luck. She had already made up her mind.

After class ended, I went to wait for Alice at the bleachers. I had a perfect view of her, so I'd know when she would be ready to go. As I was waiting, I pulled out my geometry book and decided to do some of my homework as I waited. The parking lot was empty as everyone had already gone home. The day today was surprisingly warm and sunny.

"Geometry. I hate it," Tanya said, sitting next to me on the bench.

I jumped from my seat and closed my book, getting as far away from her as the bench allowed me. "You're not supposed to be near me.'

"Oh come on, we both know that those restraining orders were uncalled for." She crossed her arms.

She had a point but that still didn't stop me from being scared of her. Who knew what she had in mind to do?

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk to you." Her voice was soft and her eyes were calm. I had never seen her appear so peaceful and that scared me a little.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." I made a move to stand up, but she put her hand on mine and stopped me.

"Please. You don't have to talk. I just want you to listen and I swear that you'l never see me ever again when I'm finished."

I thought about it for a while. I could give her that. I still wanted some answers about her relationship with Edward. "Okay, but on one condition. I want to know about your relationship with Edward. He hasn't told me about it, he says that it was not his story to tell. I suppose it's yours? Will you tell me?"

She looked down at her hands and smiled a sad smile at me. "I will. I was planning to, anyway."

"Okay, then. Talk to me."

"First of all, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I've put you through. Before and after you got with Edward. It was unacceptable of me. I don't expect you to forgive me and I don't want you to, really. I don't deserve it."

I nodded, showing her that I was listening to her. "Okay."

"I'm going to start the story from the very beginning. As you know my mother died when I was ten." Her mother died from a heart attack. It was awful. People were mourning for her death for days. She was one of the most loved women of the town and also the wife of the Mayor. "My father and I were heartbroken. It was very difficult to see my mother being buried in the ground, to see her lifeless body, to feel the coldness of it as I was kissing her goodbye. I closed myself off after that and so did my father."

I understood everything she was saying. I had gone through that too and I knew how hard it was to lose someone so very important to you, to lose your mother.

"I lost contact with my friends and with the outside world in general. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I lost focus on school and my grades were slipping. My father was never home. Either he was working till late or drinking away in different bars and strip clubs. I don't even know how many nights I have spent alone in the house, crying under the covers of my bed, praying that my mother would come back and take me into into her loving arms and give me a warm hug. But she never came." She wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. I didn't even realise that I myself was crying until I saw her do that. Pregnancy hormones were kicking in.

"One night, he came home at midnight, fairly early for him. I was still awake in my bed, trying to understand why this happened to me. Why would God take away my mother? Why had it been her and not me? Or my father? She was the best person in the world and she didn't deserve that. I was saying a prayer when he kicked my door open with so much force that it banged against the wall and made the few pictures that were hanging on the wall fall down. I pulled my head from under the covers to see what was going on. " She let a humourless laugh. She wasn't looking at me now. She was looking past my shoulder at nothing in particular. Her eyes weren't moving and they were so hard and blank. It was like the life in her had been taken away from her.

"I wished I hadn't. I sometimes think about you and your father, about the relationship you have. Everytime I see you two together I see the love you have for each other. The mutual love, repsect and support you have for each other. I see how much your father cares for you. I know that he would die for you. I saw how much he took care of you after your mother's death. I saw how much he sacrificed so you would be happy and comfortable. My father never did that for me. What my father did to me was rape me over and over again every night."

I gasped. Rape? Sobs erupted from inside of me as I pictured a ten year old, helpless, ten year old Tanya being tortured like that by her own father. I couldn't even imagine how she must have felt going through this. In just a short while she had lost her mother and father, as he turned into this monster.

"My body was sore every day after the endless nights of his abuse. I wasn't even realising what was happening. I didn't know what he was doing to me. All I knew was that it hurt, that it burned and that I didn't like it. A while later I released it, through a movie. I tried to escape that night. I didn't have a plan, I didn't have anywhere to go, but I couldn't just stand there and take it. As you see, I didn't succeed. It was the month I didn't come to school in sixth grade."

I remembered that. She was gone for a whole month and then she came back looking like nothing happened. We didn't know much about her absence. "I remember, fell off your bike and broke your leg," I said between my sniffs.

"More like someone pushed me down the stairs and I broke my leg and had concusion. Anyway, around the time I was fifteen, Edward and I became close. We were best friends. One time my shirt had riden up and he saw my bruises. He asked how I got them and as much as I tried to lie to him, he didn't buy it. Eventually I broke down and told him everything. He wanted me to go to the police and report him. I knew I couldn't do that. It would be my word against the Mayor's and even though I was scared, he wouldn't be accused regardless of anything. He had too much power."

"He had?" I blowed my nose with a Kleenex and offered one to Tanya, which she refused to take.

She ignored my question and continued. "Edward was pushing me to do it, but he finally realised that we weren't strong enough to fight him. No one was. He then came up with this idea. My father-"

"Don't call him that!" I hissed. How could she, after all the things he put her though, still call him 'father'?

"Alfred, then, was dying for fame and money. Carlisle is the best surgeon there is and everyone loved him. Needless to say he's loaded. Edward suggested that we could fake our relationship. My fath- Alfred," she said once she noticed my look. "was pressing me to make him date me. It's good publicity, he had said. Edward believed that if we would pretended that we were together, then he would stop raping and beating me, as he said he would. It worked. He stopped coming into my room late in the at night. He was always home for dinner. He started calling me his daughter again and was even smiling to me once in a while. Things were back to normal."

I let out a loud sigh, as I tried to process everything. I knew that something was wrong with Edward's and Tanya's relationship but I never thought it was something like this. Everything sounded like it was stolen out from Law & Order.

"Edward and I started going on and off. We were testing the waters."

"Testing the waters? You can't play games with something like that!" I said.

"Well, we wanted to see if he had gotten tired of me, so we could eventually break up. Edward was falling for you and I knew I couldn't keep him forever. He wouldn't always be for me. I didn't want him to sacrifice his life for me. But once we called our relationship off, Alfred would start again. So , Edward would come back to me. I tried multiple times to lie to him and make him believe that Alfred wasn't touching me, but he always saw through me." Tanya paused and took a big breath. We stayed silent after that. I knew that she need time before she continued. It wasn't easy for her to say all of that to me. I knew that. She must feel humiliated.

"You and Edward then slept together and he wanted out. The boy was so in love with you that he wasn't caring about anything. There were onyl a few months till I would be finally eighteen and I could finally get away from Alfred, so I let him. We broke up. I though that I could endure it. I was enduring it for years, a few months would be nothing to what I would take when I would become eighteen. But I was wrong. I was so spoiled. I loved my peaceful sleep and my body too much to endure all of that pain again. I wanted him back. I was selfish. I learned that you were pregnant and I decided to play a little with you. I knew edward didn't want kids and that he wouldn't be too happy about it, I wanted to scare you away. I knew that by doing that I'd force you to tell him and then things would be ungly, but you didn't. Getting the captain's place was just a bonus. But I got impatient and...well, you know what happened."

She put the pictures up for the whole school to see.

"You thought that if Edward found out like that, he would't want to do anything with me, right?"

"Right. I acted so foolish and careless. I never thought that you would have fainted and that you would have to be held in the hospital. I didn't want to harm you or the baby." She let out a sarcastic laugh, before she continued. "I sound so pathetic. I'm sorry. I realise now that no matter what, you and Edward are unbroken. It was idiotic of me to think that Edward would ever leave you. The boy is so in love with you."

Well, I already knew that. Edward did nothing these past monthed but to show me how much he loved me. Dates, flowers, chocolate. He even bought pregnancy books and started reading. He wanted to be prepared he had said.

"What can I do to help?" I asked, determinined to put a stop in this.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked frowning.

"You can't except me to just carry on in my life knowing what's happening to you. That this barstard would go unpunished."

She chuckled and shook her head at me. "I can't believe you."

Now it was my time to frown. "You can't believe what?"

"After everything I put you through, after what I have treated you like, you still want to helo me." She stood up and kissed my cheek. "You are a good person, Bella. Never change." With one last look she started to go with towards her car.

"Tanya wait!" I ran after her. Well, I didn't actually run, because I couldn't. I just walked fast.

"Yes?" She stopped and turned around to see me.

"I know you didn't tell me all of those to forgive you. And, also, I am not forgiving you out of pity. I'm forgiving you because you had the dignity to explain youshelf even though you own to me nothing. Even though I was a part of the things that made you live that nightmare again. You don't own me anything. And I mean it. I know you weren't the kindest person to me all of those years but I don't blaime you for that. I blaime _him_. He is the one who destroyed your personality,the one who played with your mind and feelings at a such tender age. I wish there is something I can do to change how things are. Tell me something to do to stop that bastard" I hissed. I was so angry with our _beloved_ Mayor that I wanted to stab him in the eyes.

""Thank you. It means a lot. Even if I don't deserve it! There is nothing you can do to change how things are. And believe me. From tomorrow things will be looking up to me. I promise you!" she smiled again. She is really beautiful when she smiles. For some reason I believed what she said. I knew she was going to survive. She is a fighter!

"Bella?" I heard Alice shout from behind me.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of your little family" Tanya said and left.

"Goodbye?" I whispered. Was she leaving?

"Did she hurt you? Because if she did I am going to cut that bitch." Alice came running to me.

"No, she didn't hurt me. What time is it? I have an appoinment at five." I tried to change the subject.

"Almost four o' clock. Let's go. Edward said he'll pick up from home." She and I turned around and went for her car.

"Yeah, I know. He told me." The rest of the ride was silent. The only thing that was sounding in the background was the country music Alice listens to. That gave me time to think.

How something so bad happen to a girl like that. It was sick and unreal. You only saw that stuff in cinema. It was surreal!

I never hated a person more in my life. Of course, I wasn't talking about Tanya. But about Alferd Denali, or the Mayor. I was so ashamed that I knew that my parents vote for him. I couldn't even imagine what Tanya has been going through all this time. All those years. She was living a drama and I was complaining about clothes and food and swollen feet. About me being pregnant. I was complaining for the best thing that happened to me. I feel so selfish right now.

Tanya's story made me think. Nothing was perfect. You have to be grateful for what you already have and not want more in life.

God gave you these things for reason. Use them. Love them.

And you would never lose.

Tanya was a bitch to me. I get it! She has a lot of issues and everything that was happening was mostly because I got in the way. If I hadn't slept with Edward, they would still pretend to be together. I couldn't help but feel responsible. I got in the way!

An hour later I was sitting next to Edward in the waiting room outside of Angela's office.

"You're related to her, why couldn't we go in first?" Edward asked, as the tapping of his foot continued.

"The woman had made an appointment before us and it wouldn't be right to take her place. Relax." I rested my hand on his thigh finally making me calm down.

"What if there's something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just had an appoinment and everything looked fine. Stop worrying." I put my hand at the back of his neck and started massaging it in order to calm him.

"When will we learn the gender?"

"I don't know. Probably around five months."

"Hmmm. What do you want it to be?" He put a hand on my belly.

"I kinda want a boy. One that will look exactly like you." It was true. The thought of having a little boy being the spitting image of his father is the sweetest thing. "What about you?"

"I don't really care as long as the baby is healthy." He leaned in and places a kiss on my stomach. I was about to respond when I go interrupted by Edward's ringtone.

He pulled his cell-phone out his back pocket and declined the call with a scrowl in his face.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"My father." His voice was called.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Never thought of that, huh? :P Isn't Edward the kindest person in the world? Leave me a review and let me read your thoughts. <strong>

**P.S. Make sure to read _I Never Knew _by _MusicNerd20. _A wonderful story written by a very sweet person. It's her first story, so go read it and support her. :))  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager**

**HELLOOOOOO? Is anyone here? I hope there is, otherwise it'll be weird, me talking to myself and all! :P**

**I just want to tell you that I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know it's been a while, ok a VERY long while, since I last posted a new chapter and I'm terribly sorry. Real life was being kind of hard and I was suffering from a major writer's block, so it took me a while to write again. But I did it! I promise you that the story will be finished. One way or another. No matter how many months I may won't post chapters. **

**Now, I wanna wish you all HAPPY NEW YEAR! Kind of late, but I don't care. I hope you all are doing fine, that you are happy and healthy. **

**I wish for this year to be filled with happy smiles and laughs. I hope all of your dreams come true and that you will get many opportunities and chances for a better life. I hope everyone to be healthy, because health is very important. I, also, hope that this year will be a year where we can take the humanity a step farther. I hope wars will be over, that people who are sleeping out in the streets and don't eat for days to finally find themselves a home. I hope for the economic crisis to be over. I hope rasism will die, as well as bullying. I wish that there won't be hate, fights and illnesses. I know that I am asking a lot and that I'll be naive if I think that all of that will happen this year or the next one, but we can at least make the first step. That's all that we need. A start, then things from there will be easier.**

**As usual at this point I'd like to thank the two betas who helped me make this chapter presentable. So, thank you darcysmom and Team Edward Rules All.**

**Happt Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 14<p>

The Truth

"Tanya came and talked to me today," I said to Edward. We were currently lying on my small bed having decided to chill out in my room. He had one of his arm wrapped around me, while I was leaning against half of his body with my head resting on his chest.

"I thought you have a restraining order," he replied calmly. He knew.

"She really wanted to talk to me. She told me things I didn't know about." I started drawing imaginary circles on his stomach.

"Such as?" he whispered in my hair before kissing it.

"Such as her family and you. What you did, what she did or still does. I don't know." Tears started forming in my eyes just by thinking about it.

Edward didn't say anything. We just laid there in the dark, listening to the rain hit my window. "It's all true, everything she said, right? She wasn't messing with me."

"It's all true," he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I raised my head slightly to look at him.

"It wasn't my story to tell, Bella. It's her life. Besides, I had vowed to take them to the grave. She called me before she talked to you, you know, to tell me that she was coming clean to you."

"I was so shocked when she told me. Tanya and her father always seemed like the perfect family to me. They always seemed happy. Never in my wildest dreams would I have known what was really happening behind closed doors."

"It's terrible what she has been going through all this time, but Tanya is a warrior. I had no doubt that she would survive it and she did," he said rubbing my back soothingly. If I didn't have so many questions, I would have fallen asleep.

"Before she left, she said goodbye, Edward. What does that mean? Is she going to..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Even though she was horrible to me and a lot of other people, that didn't mean I wanted her to end her life. No one should do that, no matter how hard life is.

"What? No? You misunderstood her. She's not going to do that, even though she had thought of that a lot of times in the past." Even though his voice was low when he said that, I didn't miss the pain that colored his voice. I knew that he loved Tanya, just not the way he loved our baby and I. He loved her as a friend and was willing to put his own life aside just for her to be safe. "She has a plan."

I lifted my head to look at him. I scooted away from him and sat on the bed, my back resting against the headboard. "What plan?"

Edward sat up too and took my left hand in his, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand. "She talked to me before she did to you. Even though she did some things that weren't nice, we kept in contact. She asked me if she could talk to you. She wanted a chance to say how sorry she was. She wanted to talk to you about my relationship with her, to reassure you that what we had was nothing. The reason she decided to do this now is because she's leaving town tonight."

"What? To where? Can she do that? How is she going to leave? What will she do? Where is she going to stay?" So many questions came to mind.

"Woah, one question at a time. I don't know much either. She couldn't tell me. But I do know that tomorrow will be one crazy day."

That night I had dinner with my parents. I told them both how much I loved them and that I was grateful for everything they had done for me. I had taken both of them took the both for granted not knowing what other people were going through. Well, I knew, I saw it on the news every night but hearing Tanya telling me how brutal her father was to her, it hit me hard.

As I was lying in bed that night, I rubbed my stomach and promised my baby that I would try to be the best mommy in the world and that I would never let anything happen to him. Also, I thanked God that everything in my life was going so well. My family was healthy and happy. Edward was by my side no matter what and was the best thing in my life now, except for our baby, of course who was healthy and peaceful as he should be. My grades in school were good, and if everything went as planned, I would be able to graduate before giving birth.

Giving birth was something that gave me the chills. I had seen a video of a mother in labor, which Angela had recommended. Needless to say, I was scared to death But, I had to take things one step at a time. I would deal with labor when the time came.

As Edward had predicted, the next day was crazy. Tanya had left during the late hours of the night- no one knew where she had gone- and she left a mess behind her. Somehow she got her hands on the documents that her father kept well hidden in his office which proved that all the wealth he had wasn't coming from legal businesses. In the morning the police arrested him for stealing money from the taxes people paid, and for being a drug dealer. He was going to rot in prison. The whole town was buzzing. No one could believe what was happening. How could he fool so many people? He was so loved and respected. How he managed to do all those things and still look like an angel was a mystery to me. It was something you only saw in the movies or on the news reports about New York or Los Angeles, not the small and quiet town that was Forks.

Unfortunately, he wasn't charged with everything he did to Tanya. Not because the DA went easy on him, but because Tanya didn't tell the police. Sure, she may have told me about her life and the demons she had in her closet. But she wasn't going to let the whole world know what she had been going through. She was too proud for that. She didn't want people to pity her and change the way they thought about and treated her. She wanted to make a fresh start, and she didn't want her past to get in the way. She was ready to leave everything behind and move forward. She knew that if she told everything to the police, the media wouldn't keep it quiet. It would be broadcasted for weeks and she didn't want or need that. She knew that a case like that wouldn't stay in the borders of Forks, so she planned ahead.

It bothered me that he wasn't being charged for the crimes he committed against his daughter. He should have been tortured for what he did to Tanya. Everyone should have found out what a pig he really was, but I didn't say a word to anyone. I wasn't going to disrespect Tanya's wishes. She told me that she wasn't seeking forgiveness from me when she told me her story, but I couldn't help but forgive her. It wasn't her fault that she acted the way she. She was trying to protect herself- she was trying to stay alive. I was proud for her for lasting so long, for fighting against him. Although, I would have wanted her to report everything the very first night that he went into her room and raped her, I understood that she was scared and that she didn't know what to do. I wish there was someone that could have helped her and shown her the right way, but I should be grateful that Edward was such a sweetheart and helped her as much as he could.

I knew that we wouldn't hear from Tanya ever again. She made it clear that she didn't want to keep in contact with anyone who had anything to do with Forks, but a few days after the scandal came to the surface, she called Edward from a pay phone and told him that she was fine. She was staying at her aunt's in Phoenix and she was doing pretty well. We had talked a few times. She asked about the baby and I asked her about the new boy that seemed to keep her on her toes. It seemed that now that she was out of town we were communicating better. We were slowly becoming friends, and I often found myself calling her and asking her how to deal with Edward. He was still a little bit cold about whatever was happening between him and his father and I didn't know how to deal with that.

Whenever I mentioned his father, his whole body would tense and he would change the subject immediately

"Will you ever tell me what's going on between you and your father?" I asked, turning off the TV. I wasn't going to let him avoid the subject now. I was fed up with this situation.

"Just let it go, Bella." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, I won't let it go. Obviously something happened and you refuse to tell me what it is, even though it's evident that it's bothering you." I started pacing up and down in front of him. "Is the reason you won't tell me because whatever happened has to do with me" I asked what had been in my head for days now. I couldn't think of any other reason why he didn't want to talk to me about it. We would always tell each other everything that was bothering us. That was the trick that made the relationship last, honesty and dialogue.

He huffed again and looked down at the floor. "Yes, not exactly, but yeah," he mumbled.

Suddenly my whole world came crashing down on me. What I was most afraid of was about to come true and I knew it deep down to my core. With my shoulders slumped down and my heart racing, I sat in the armchair across from Edward. I couldn't be near him for what he had to say.

I didn't say anything and neither did he. I knew that he would tell me; he just needed a minute to collect his thoughts. After a while he frowned and then he started talking. "Things with my dad have been tense since I found out about the baby. He doesn't like the fact that I want the baby, that I want to help. He still can't get over the fact that I won't apply for Harvard, like he wants me to. He thinks that I'm wasting my time and that I'm throwing away my life for you and the baby."

I gasped. It was like the dream I had at the hospital. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my body. My brain was foggy and I was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second. "And you think that he's right." I didn't ask. I stated, because I knew it was true. He finally saw reason and he's going to break up with me. He's going to leave me, us, to live his life undisturbed.

"We're only eighteen, Bella. We still go to school, damn it! How are we going to raise a baby? It will take a lot of money and time. We don't have that. My father refuses to help me financially, so I have to find a job in order for us to live. I don't have a clue about babies. I don't even know how to hold one let alone raise it. How are we going to do that? And I know that you have experience with your cousin, but it's not the same, Bella." He was the one pacing now. His hand going through his hair so furiously that I was certain he was going to pull out his hair. He looked like a mad person. "And what about a house, Bella? Where are we going to live? Because I don't want to stay at my parents while you and the baby are here. I want to be with you. And there's college. I want to go to college so I can provide more for our family. I need to have a degree. Sure, I won't be going to Harvard as originally planned, but I still want to go and maybe you do too. What are we going to do about that? Also, there are so many things that can go wrong with you and the baby and I don't know how to deal with that." He came and kneeled in front of me. "I can't live without you, Bella. I just can't." And with that I was in his arms with him sobbing into the crook of my neck.

"Sssh, it's okay. It's going to be okay," I whispered in his ear while rubbing his back, letting him get it all out.

He had always been so collected and strong about the baby. He was trying to support me and reassure me that everything was fine. He never voiced his concerns to me, trying not to stress me. He wanted to be strong for me, to be my rock. I never really thought that things were hard for him too. Sure, I knew that he wanted to be there for the baby and I, but he must be worried. The pregnancy had changed his life too, and I never really thought to ask _him_how he felt.

_Now I feel like a bad person!_

Big, fat tears started rolling down my cheeks. I tried to keep my breathing even in order to not alert Edward. This was his chance to take it all out and relax. I wasn't going to ruin that. Of course, the tears that wet his shirt gave it away.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Edward pulled back to look at me. I moved my hands to cover my face, but he pushed them away. "What's going on? I'm sorry if I worried you."

"I'm sorry." I sniffled. "It's just that I complain all the time about how hard my life is now, with my sore feet and the constant eating and the mood swings. I never thought to ask how you feel. How you're coping with things," I said, keeping my face down the whole time. I was so ashamed.

"Oh Bella." Edward pulled me into his arms. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and I felt him rubbing my back up and down. "Don't worry about that. I'm okay. Besides I don't mind you complaining about sore feet, food and mood swings. I love you, remember?"

"How can you say that? I'm such a horrible person!" A new round of tears starting streaming down my face.

"You're not a bad person, Bella. You're just hormonal. It's natural."

"I was supposed to be the one comforting you, not the other way around." I blushed.

Edward didn't say anything, he just kissed me. "I think I know how I want you to comfort me," he mumbled on my lips.

"Charlie could come home anytime," I said, kissing him back with more passion.

"He'll call before he comes. I don't think he wants a reminder of last time." He laughed and with that he carried me towards my room where we danced the horizontal tango.

After Edward found out about the baby, he didn't want to make love to me. He claimed that he didn't want to hurt the baby. After he listened to Angela tell him that it was absolutely fine about a billion times, he finally gave in and that was good considering that my hormones were over the roof! We did it every chance we could. I couldn't get enough, and it wasn't like Edward was complaining. So, one night Charlie had gone on a date with Sue and Edward and I were in my house watching a movie. Well, things got heated and that resulted in Charlie finding Edward and I making out on my bed in nothing but underwear. Needless to say, it took forever for Charlie to let us stay alone together.

"What are we going to do with your father?" I asked as I lay beside Edward on the bed with my head resting on his chest.

"Nothing. What can we do? He has his opinion and I have mine. There's no way that we can change that."

"You can apply to Harvard, you know." I started to play with the hair on his chest. "I don't mind. You know that we are going to follow you wherever you go."

"I know, Bella. I just don't want you to have to. It's going to be tough when the baby comes and I know that you'll need all the time you can get. I know I will. There won't be a Charlie or Angela at Harvard."

I sighed. He was right, but I wasn't going to let him throw away his dream. "I think we can manage."

"No. Stop thinking about it."

"No, I won't. This is your dream, Edward. We can make it. I know we can. Will you please promise me that you'll think about it?"

"If it'll make you feel better." He kissed my forehead.

"It will." I kissed him and then fell asleep in his strong and secure arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**A lot of people thought that Tanya was going to kill herself. I just want you to know that I will never going to touch such a sensitive subject a this point, where I am so inexperienced with writing and so young. It's a very delicate subject that I'm almost afraid to even mention something like that, only because I don't know the people who read my stories. I don't know what they have been through, I don't know if they are close to committing something like that, or if someone they knew committed suicide. As you all know, stories and books can affect you and sometimes not in a good way. I don't want to push people to the edge when they read my stories. So, I'm not going to write something like that, at least for now. **

**Now, I'd love to hear your thoughts about the chapter. Why don't you leave me a review and let me know?**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**For this chapter I'd like to thank two of the most brilliant Beta Readers of PTB: Megan and Team Edward Rules All.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 15<p>

Insecurities

"You've grown so much!" Sue said enthusiastically while rubbing my now big belly. I was about six months pregnant, and I already felt like a freaking house.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to learn the gender." She took a sip from her wine. We had just finished eating dinner, and it was Charlie's turn to wash the dishes, so that left us girls to talk.

"I want it to be a surprise, something to look forward to," I explained. I wanted to find the gender until up a few months ago, but then I changed my mind. I didn't want to know the sex. I didn't care if my baby was a girl or a boy. Just like Edward had said, I wanted it to be healthy. The rest were just minor details. Having a girl or a boy wouldn't change anything.

"I thought Edward wanted to know. Your father and I want to know," she whined. Sue and I had become even closer lately. She was the mother figure I had always craved in my life. She was there when I needed to ask her something and she didn't act like a bitch when I called her in the middle of the night to ask her if it was normal for the baby to kick that much. Even though she didn't have children of her own, she knew so much about it.

"Well, Edward understands, and you and Dad should do too," I answered, not missing a beat.

Just as Sue was going to remark, the bell rang. It was 22.00 pm. Who could it be this late? _Please, don't anyone be hurt!_ I prayed under my breath.

"Angela, are you okay?" I heard Charlie, ask.

"No!" Angela sobbed, carrying a sleeping Nathan into the living room. Sue immediately took the poor boy away from my aunt and took him upstairs.

"What's going on? Are you hurt? Is Nate hurt? Is Ben okay?" I started firing questions. Angela started crying more when I mentioned Ben, and I felt my knees giving up on me. I walked back to the couch I was occupying minutes ago and sat down carefully.

Charlie wrapped Angela in his arms and tried to soothe her. They always had an amazing relationship. It grew even stronger when my mother died. They became one force to raise me and helped each other deal with their loss. Charlie was like a big brother to her. I would have smiled at the scene in front of me if I hadn't worried sick.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Charlie asked. Angela was now sitting on Charlie's legs like a little girl, and up and down her back. I knew that his legs would be killing him, but he didn't say anything or so it. He didn't care about that, but only what was wrong with Angela.

After putting Nathan to sleep in my bed, Sue came downstairs and was sitting in front of me. When she sensed Angela's hesitation about talking about what happened to her, Sue spoke. "I should go, let you talk."

Sue, even after all these months, still felt like she was out of place, no matter how many times we told her that she was family now.

"No, Sue, don't go." Angela sniffled. "You're family, get that in your head. It's that it's so hard to talk about it!" She started crying again. What could have possibly happened to make her cry so much?

"You know you can talk to us, right? We're here for you!," I said, trying to make her open up to us.

"Ben is cheating on me!'

"WHAT?" Charlie stood up and lifted Angela of his feet. "Where are my keys?" he asked furiously trying to find them.

"Charlie, please, calm down!" Sue hissed at him, seeing how miserable Angela was. "You'll wake up Nathan!"

"Yes, Charlie, please. Calm down!" Angela looked at him with her bloodshot eyes, trying to make him stay. We all knew what he was going to do, but violence wasn't always the answer. Even though I too wanted him under the ground for what he did.

When Charlie sat down again, Angela started explaning everything. She and Nathan had gone to a friend of her to spend the weekend. Her friend was moving to New York, and they had a last slumber party. When she returned home, a little earlier than expected, she found Ben and his secretary in their bedroom going at it. She explained everything in full detail that almost made me puke.

Angela and Ben were such a happy couple. They were the most perfect couple in Forks, after the Cullens. They were always happy and so in love! They were even planning to have more babies. I felt so disappointed in love. If Angela and Ben divorced, the rest of us wouldn't have a chance at love and a happy marriage. And that brought me to this: would Edward ever cheat on me?

The next day was Monday and I had to go to school. Angela and Nathan had stayed with us and I didn't get a lot of sleep, despite all of them wanting me to sleep. I couldn't!

"Edward, will you ever cheat on me?" We were in the libary. Edward had to study for a paper he had due, and I was reading my pregnancy books. The library wasn't filled with people, so we didn't have to whisper.

"Where did that came from?" he wondered aloud. Edward didn't know about what happened to Angela. She didn't want people to know yet, and I respected that. I wouldn't want to know that I got cheated either, if it happened to me. She needed her to time to think about it and come to terms with it before everyone else stuck their noses in her business.

"Nowhere. I was just wondering."

Edward closed the book he was reading, though not before he marked the page he was at, and turned to look at me. "Is this one of the hormonal moments where you'll either start crying or yelling?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're avoiding my question!"

"No, Bella. I would never cheat on you. I love you! I wouldn't betray you and our baby like that. If, for some reason I didn't want to be with you anymore, I'd tell you. I wouldn't cheat on you. Although, I doubt I could live without you. So there, you've got your answer. You're stuck with me!" He kissed my cheek and returned to his reading.

"You don't know that!" I continued talking. "I'm changing. My body is changing. I'm getting fatter. Soon enough I won't be able to stand up on my own. I'm already bitchy, and I don't want to have sex with you because I feel so damn uncomfortable. Then the baby will come and my attention will be on it. I'm not going to be able to pamper myself, and I'll be covered all day with spit and poo on me. After a short while, you'll get tired of me, and you'll find happiness in someone else's arms," I said in one breath. I could feel my eyes sting. I didn't mean the conversation to go that far. Edward was going to leave me alone with our baby, and I would die unhappy!

"Bella, you're out of your mind!" Edward huffed frustrated. "I would never get tired of you. Stop worrying!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" I whimpered. I knew I was pissing him off, but he didn't have to yell at me. I just wanted to talk to him.

"Look, Bella. I really have to study. Can I deal with you later?" He ran his hands in his hair getting more and more angry.

"You'll deal with me later?" I yelled, offended.

"Not you! Your ridiculous insecurities and mood swings," he hissed. Tears continued to run down my eyes when I put my book in my back and stood up from my chair.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. His voice was calmer now, but that wouldn't change anything.

"I'm going home. I don't want to distract you anymore from your paper. I don't want you to resent me when you don't get a good grade." I started walking toward the doors of the library.

"How are you going to get home?" Edward followed me. "We came with my car."

"I'm going to walk," I mumbled, wiping my tears. I didn't want people to see me crying. The librarian who didn't do anything but look at while we were "fighting" was bad enough.

"You can't walk to school, Bella. It's a long walk, and you're pregnant. I'll get my stuff and I'll drive you back, okay?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, Edward. You have to study. I'll call Alice to pick me up or something." I took my cell phone from my bag and started dialing.

Edward took the cell phone from my hands and put it in his front pocket. "I'm taking you home. I couldn't concentrate on studying anyway. Having you sit next to me being so sexy was distracting enough." He smirked. Bastard, knew exactly what he had to say!

"See, I was distracting you!" I pointed a finger at him. He grabbed it and kissed it.

"That was a distraction I loved!" He started kissing my neck.

The moans that started escaping my throat were embarrassing and inappropriate for a library. "How long will it be for you to pack up your stuff?" I asked breathlessly.

Edward pulled away from me quickly. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to!" he told me, but I could see how much he wanted it in his eyes.

"Oh believe me I want to!"

"You never told me where all that came from. Back in the library." Edward stopped kissing my big belly for a few seconds to ask me. We were in his bedroom lying naked on his bed after our lovemaking. He was showering our baby, even though it was my belly he was kissing, and I was playing with his wild hair.

"Ben cheated on Angela. She caught them Sunday night," I blurted. Uh uh! "Please, don't say it to anyone. I'm not supposed to talk about it," I pleaded with him.

He chuckled and placed one more kiss where the baby had just kicked. "Don't worry! I won't breathe a word. But you know I'm not Ben, Bella. I would never cheat on you."

I snorted. "That's what he was said also and look how things turned out."

"Do you really believe that after everything we've been through I would leave you for someone else? I wanted to be with you for a long time, Bella. I'm not going to leave you, ever!" He promised and I believed him. Edward would never cheat on me. He loved me and our baby. He was right! He wasn't Ben and we weren't Angela and Ben. We were Edward and Bella. A different couple from them. Now I felt stupid!

"Even when I'm as big as a house?" I teased him.

He laughed out loud and kissed me on the lips. "Even then!" He lay next to me then and wrapped me in his arms.

"Where are your parents?" We were in such a hurry when we came that I didn't ask him where they were. For all I knew they could very well be in the kitchen eating lunch.

"Mom went to eat out with Dad. They'll be back probably late at night. Are you hungry? I could order pizza!" He kissed my forehead.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you!"

While Edward was ordering out pizza, I took the opportunity to go take care of my human needs. Being pregnant really messed up my bladder. I wanted to go to the bathroom all the time. It was getting tiring!

"Have you talked to Tanya lately?" I wondered while I put on one of Edward's shirts.

"No, actually. We haven't talked for about a week or so," he said while he got dressed also. It wouldn't be nice to answer the door naked, now would it?

I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and dialed Tanya number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hi, it's Bella. How are you?" I sat back on the bed and started rubbing my belly. That child of mine was really active at that time.

"I'm good. You? Edward? The baby?" She sounded so happy. That only made me smile.

"We're good. We haven't talked in a while, and I called to see how you are. How is everything?"

"Everything's good! I'm good." She laughed, and I heard her whisper to someone.

"Aren't you alone?" I asked confused. Who was she talking to?

"Wait a sec. I have to change rooms." I heard noises and doors being closed and opened. "Okay, I'm good to talk."

"Spill everything. Who was that?" I asked excitedly.

"Remember when I was telling you a while back that I had met a cute guy? Justin?"

"Yes!"

"Well, we are kind of a thing now."

"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "Oh my God! I'm so happy for you?" Edward chose that moment to come back with the pizzas in hand. He leaned his head to the right looking at me confused. I mouthed him that I'd tell him later.

"Yes! He's perfect, Bella!" she said.

"I'm so happy for you!"

We talked for a little while about everything that had been going on before we ended our conversation and I could finally eat my pizza.

"Who would have thought, huh?" Edward asked while he was wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

"Who would have what?" I asked while I was putting the boxes away.

"That you and Tanya would have become besties."

Yeah, who would have thought?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Please leave a review and let me know! :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life of the American Teenager.**

**I want to thank to _supernova in the sky_ and _Team Edward Rules All _for fixing the chapter for me. :))**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 16<p>

Two steps back

"I can't stand him anymore! Why is he like that?" I sat on the couch, exhausted and immensely annoyed.

"He's always been like that, Bella. He's three. He'll make noise." Angela laughed and started cleaning up Nathan's toys from the floor.

"No, he didn't used to be. He was a sweet and quiet little boy. Now, he's a monster!" I threw my arms in the air, frustrated. Nathan, my sweet nephew, was running around the house nonstop, leaving toys everywhere. I nearly tripped once, and God is he loud! I was surprised people from Alaska didn't call to say to keep it down. He was out of control!

"Honey, you only saw him two hours a week." Angela patted my shoulder. "Kids aren't always the sweet angels TV commercials show. They are loud!"

"Now, that's encouraging for a young to-be mother," I said sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, don't worry!" And with that, she left the room.

I took the opportunity to take a nap. It was two o' clock in the afternoon, and I was already exhausted. Pregnancy was really tiring! When I finally found a position that was comfortable, and let me tell you that took time, I closed my eyes, ready to have a much needed nap but someone obviously hated me. Just as I was ready to fall asleep, my phone started ringing.

"What?" I growled to the person into the phone.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice reached my ears.

"Dr. Carlisle! Hi!" I squeaked. That was embarrassing! "What can I do for you?" I asked, banging my head against my pillow.

"I need to talk to you. In person." His voice was serious, and I immediately knew what he wanted to talk about.

"About Edward and Harvard, right?" I asked. Edward had talked to me about that. He and his father weren't speaking about it. Well, they weren't speaking at all. They preferred to avoid each other.

"Correct!" I sat up on my bed and started rubbing my belly so I could calm down a little.

"I don't think you should be talking to me about that subject. You should be talking to your son!" I was really pissed at him. He had no right to pressure Edward like that. If he didn't want to go to Harvard, he shouldn't have to go.

"Oh, Bella, I think you are exactly the person I should talk about this with."

Finally, I gave in and agreed to talk to him. He wasn't going to let me go, and I really wasn't in mood to fight with him. I didn't say anything to Edward about the call or the date I had planned with his father. I didn't want him to worry, and I didn't want him to have another fight with his family about me. That was enough!

"So, you're going to meet him?" Renesmee asked when she came over for coffee.

"Yes, I will. I couldn't get out of it. He was really persistent," I answered while I was fondling some little white onesies Renesmee bought for the baby. "Thank you for the clothes. I love them!" I hugged her before I sat at my bed next to her on my bed.

"You're welcome. I can't wait for Baby Cullen to get out." She rubbed my belly. "Its last name is going to be Cullen, right?"

"Yes, it is. It's Edward's baby, and it's only right for it to have Edward's last name." I smiled. We had talked about it, and we were both on the same page. There was no reason for the baby to have my last name. It was tradition for the baby to have their father's last name and we were going with that. Edward was over the moon when I told him I wanted my baby to be a Cullen.

"When are you due?" She took a sip from her coffee. I lay down and tried to soothe my aching back.

"June 20th. Just in time to finish school." But I was sure the baby would decide to come out in a total inappropriate time. Like in the middle of an algebra test.

"That's nice! I can't wait. I'm sure Charlie is over to the moon with the baby."

I laughed. "Yeah, you can't imagine. At first I thought that he wasn't going to be happy with the baby. I'm only seventeen. But he's actually happy about it."

"Well, maybe he saw that there wasn't anything he could do and decided to just be supportive."

"Yeah. He's been really supportive throughout all of this. I don't know how I'm going to ever repay him for what he did and still does for me." Charlie was the best father I could have asked for. I was really proud of him and I loved him to pieces. Especially when he could easily disown me and leave me, he was by my side and held my hand through everything.

"You could repay him by finding out the gender of the baby." Renesmee gave me her best smile.

"Not you, too!" I growled. "He made you do it, didn't he?" He made everyone try to change my mind about the gender. He wasn't considering the fact that I didn't want to learn the gender of my baby.

"He really wants to know. Everyone does. Hell, I do too! I didn't even know what to buy for the baby," Renesmee protested.

"The onesies are great!"

Two hours later, Renesmee drove me up to the park behind the school where I was supposed to meet Dr. Carlisle. He had already arrived and was sitting on a bench, waiting for me.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Renesmee asked just before I got out of the car.

"Yes. I'll call you when I'm done." I closed the door behind me, and I walked up to Edward's father.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle." I sat down next to him, with a little difficulty. The belly wasn't making things easy, that was for sure.

"Hello and thank you for meeting me. I would have invited you to my house, but I didn't want Esme or Edward to find out about out meeting." He sounded professional. I had a feeling he was going to corner me really badly.

"Well, I'm here now. Talk." I crossed my arms and waited for him to begin talking.

"As you know, Edward was going to apply to Harvard before you and your baby came along." Carlisle started and he was, already pissing me off.

"Mine and Edward's baby. I didn't make it on my own," I added.

"Fair enough. When he found out about the baby, he dropped the idea of him going. Edward had a bright future ahead of him, and he wants to throw everything away."

"Edward doesn't want to go to Harvard. I didn't do anything. You were the one who pressured him to go," I interrupted him.

"That's what he told you? Edward wanted to go to Harvard. He had always wanted to go. It was his dream!"

I shook my head furiously. "Edward would never lie to me."

"Well, when you're ready to have a kid, you put your needs and wants behind and the only priority in your life is your child. That was what Edward was doing. He was putting the baby first."

"You're saying he doesn't want to go to Harvard because of me?" I whispered, afraid to talk any louder.

"Yes, Bella. He is too smart to waste himself at a community college." He patted my shoulder. "The best you can do is to let him go."

Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I can't do that."

"So, you're going to destroy him just because you're selfish?" Was I selfish?

"I'm not going to destroy him. I'm giving him a baby." I stood my ground weeping my tears. I was not going to let him get to me.

"And that's enough, for now. But what about when in five, ten years when he realises he doesn't like the life he's living, the job he's doing. What about then?"

I stood up from the bench ready to leave. "You don't know what he'll want so far ahead," I said and started going toward the street.

Carlisle followed me, still talking. "I know my son, Bella. Edward is restless. For years, he was in a relationship he didn't want. Now he's free again, and you're going to take that away from him. For years, he was doing things for other people. Don't you want for him to be free for once? Without having to care about anyone and anything?"

Oh my God, he was right! Edward was bound to get restless sometime in the future. He didn't live the life he wanted and definitely wasn't going to now with the baby. I was going to hold him back, and he was going to resent me for that. I was just like Tanya. I was keeping him by my side, because I needed him. He only stayed because he was felt like he had to stay.

My worst fear had come true. Edward had voiced his concerns to me, and I took them lightly. I should have given them better attention. He was getting worried and he was suffocating. I could see it now. He said it so himself: _We're still in high school. How are we going to make it? _Was he dropping hints for me to pick up? Maybe Edward was the one to make Carlisle talk to me, because I didn't understand that he wanted out. Edward was sweet person. He would never have told me that himself. Was I blind this whole time?

I was sure that he loved me! But he wasn't ready for a baby. I was not ready either, and I was worried all the time, but I wanted this. I was going to try my best and raise it. I was in for the long haul, but Edward wasn't. I couldn't believe I was going to say that, but Carlisle was right. Edward was going to get tired of me, of the baby. He couldn't do this. He had just gained his freedom, and I was imprisoning him once again in a sea of obligations. He was going to drown.

It was better to leave him now than to have him run out on the baby and me in a few years. I had to go first. I wouldn't survive otherwise.

"Don't worry, Dr. Carlisle. I'm not going to destroy your son. He'll be free from me in no time." I sat at a bench in front of the school. It was Saturday, so there wasn't anyone around. I was thankful for that. I didn't want anyone to see me break down.

"Thank you, Bella, and I'm sorry." He gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you want me to take you home, or anywhere else?" he offered.

"No, thank you." _Please leave!_

In seconds, he was in his car and out of the parking lot, and that was where I began sobbing, clutching my big belly.

"Mommy loves you, baby. Mommy will always love you," I whispered to my belly over and over again while rubbing my very active baby. It was like it knew that outside the our whole world was falling apart.

I had to let Edward go and that it wasn't going to be easy. I knew he wasn't going to take this very well. I had to find a good excuse. I couldn't tell him about my discussion with his father, and I certainly couldn't tell him that I wanted him to go to Harvard because I knew that was best for him. He was going to flip.

I had to find something more drastic.

I picked up my phone and called the only person I could talk to this about.

"Tanya? I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Hope you liked. Leave me a review and let me know! :))<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Late update I know, but I had troubles with my computer.**

**See you at the bottom, where an announcement is waiting for you! :)**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17<p>

Clear things up

_The Secret Life Of Bella Swan:_

"_Tanya? I need to talk to you."_

"Bella, don't listen to him," Tanya said after she heard everything I'd have to say. She didn't even have the chance to say a think before I started explaining my issues to her.

"He's right, Tanya. I'm destroying Edward." I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "I have to let him go."

"Bella, Edward isn't a child. He knows what he's doing. He wants to stay with you and the baby and you should let him."

I looked up at the darkening sky, which was about to get dark. My head was about to burst from all the thinking I'd been doing. I was caught in the middle. Should I make him go or I let him stay?

"What if in a couple of years later he realizes that the baby and I have been holding him back from his dreams and he resents me for it? I won't be able to take it if he blames me and the baby."

"What makes you think that Edward doesn't want to settle and why is it so hard to believe that he genuinely want to stay with you? Why do you always assume that you're holding him back?" Tanya asked. "Bella, do you feel that you're being held back? Is that why you think Edward is too?"

I frowned. Did I think that? Did I feel like I was held back by the baby? And if I did, what kind of a mother did that make me?

"I don't know. I don't know what to do, or think, anymore," I sighed. "I'm so confused."

"I know what you have to do. You have to talk to Edward. That's the only way the two of you are going to make it. The ingredients to make a relationship work are communication and trust. Talk to Edward," she said.

"Who would have thought that after everything that's happened you're the first person I would call for anything." I chuckled.

Tanya let out a laugh. "Things are completely thrown upside down, huh?"

"Yeah, they are. Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you. Now go talk to Edward," she said, ending the call.

Tanya was right. I had talked to everyone about what I'd been thinking and feeling lately, but somehow excluded Edward, the person I should've consulted from the beginning of all this. I shouldn't have believed Carlisle – I shouldn't have agreed to meet him in the first place. If I had talked to him first a lot of this heartache could've been avoided.

What was wrong with me? I wasn't usually like this. I used to be strong and I wouldn't believe someone so easily. I blamed it on the hormones!

I dialed Edward's phone number and waited.

"Hey, baby. Where are you?" Edward said as he answered his phone.

"I'm at the school. Can you come get me?" I started walking towards the street to wait for him.

"Yeah. What are you doing there?" he asked, confused.

"I'm going to tell you everything once you get here." I wanted our relationship to work so badly, so I wasn't fooling around anymore. I was going to put it out in the open.

When we ended the call, I texted Renesmee to tell her that Edward was picking me up, so she wouldn't worry.

Five minutes later Edward's car pulled up. I opened the door and sat inside, putting on my seatbelt.

"What pregnant woman, in her right state of mind, would go to her school when it's not even open, by herself?" he asked, his voice edgy. He was mad.

"I wasn't alone. I met someone," I whispered.

"What do you mean? Who did you meet?" Edward asked, turning on his seat to look at me fully.

"I don't think we should have this conversation in the car"

Edward huffed and turned the engine on. "Where to?"

"What about the diner? I'm starving." I rubbed my belly, which growled.

Edward laughed a little and started driving. The entire drive to the diner I tried to think of a way to tell him everything in the best possible way. By the time he pulled in at the dinner, I had still come up with nothing. All I knew was that I was going to tell him that his father was trying to make me leave him. No matter how I told him, it was going to sound bad.

"What are you going to eat?" Edward asked me once we were seated.

"Um, a strawberry milkshake, fries and a cheeseburger." I closed my not so needed menu and smiled at Edward.

"Okay, I'll have a coke." he gave the menu to the waitress and turned to look at me.

"You want to tell me now?" He crossed his hands on top of the table, staring at me with his emerald green eyes.

"We should wait for the food first." I tried to stall.

"No, Bella. Tell me."

I looked down at the table and took a deep breath, like I was going to dive into the sea.

"Your father called me earlier later today,asking me to meet upwith him. At first I didn't want to go, but he convinced me. We met up at the school. I had Renesmee drive me so don't worry," I said quickly. I knew how overprotective he was with me now that I was close to my due date.

"What did he say to you?"

"He started telling me that I was holding you back and that you wanted to go to Harvard really badly and that you weren't applying because of me," I said in one breath.

Edward sighed and hung his head. "And you believed him?" he said and lookimg at me right in the eye.

I lowered my gaze, ashamed. "At first, yes. I was going to leave you, so you could live the life you wanted to. Then I called Tanya and she said that I should talk to you and that you really want to stay with me and the baby."

He shook his head and huffed. "So, you don't trust me? You didn't believe me when I said I loved you and the baby, when I told you so many times that I want, truly want, to stay here with you, when I told you that I don't want to go to Harvard. You didn't believe me, but you believed Tanya? Why don't you trust me, dammit?" He slammed his fist against the table and I flinched in response. Everyone in the diner turned and looked at us, but Edward was far from noticing.

"Edward, please calm down," I mumbled. Tears starting to well in my eyes.

"No, I won't calm down!" Edward hissed. "I'm tired of you questioning me over and over. I love you, Bella. Get that in your head."

I nodded and wiped the tears that had fallen.

"I love you too, and you have every right to be mad at me. I hadn't realized that I was questioning you all the time. I'm just so confused and scared right now. I'm sorry," I whispered the last part.

Edward sighed and sat next to me in the booth. "I'm sorry I scared you," he murmured in my ear. "I didn't mean to. I was just taking out the anger I feel towards my father out on you."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck when the waitress came with the food.

"Thank you," I heard Edward mumble.

"Come on, eat something." He pushed me gently away and put the plate in front of me.

I picked up a fry and started munching on it. After all the crying, I still had the desire to eat. I was so messed up!

"I don't want to go to Harvard, okay? I want to stay with you and the baby. I'm here to stay. Get that in that tiny head of yours." He tickled my side and sipped his coke.

After that things went back to normal, well as normal as things could get. Edward had a huge fight with his father and they weren't speaking to each other. Angela and Ben got a divorce and she moved out of their house and into one with Nathan in the same neighborhood as ours. I was getting bigger and bigger as I was in the 9th month.

School was finished and it was mere days until my due date. I was both excited and scared. Edward and I both got accepted at The University of Seattle and we had rented a small apartment since they didn't allow kids in the dorms. Everything was running smoothly and I was happy about that.

Renesmee had gone to New York already to begin her career as a journalist and Alice was going to come with us to Seattle after the baby's birth. She and Jasper had broken up before the finals. Alice was going to Seattle and he was staying here, so they decided to break up now, in order to remember their relationship as something good and not something destroyed by distance. I was certain they were going to be together again.

Emmett and Rosalie had finished college and decided to stay in Seattle now that we were going to be there too. I was glad to find out that they would be there too. I needed more people to help out so I wouldn't go insane.

"Dad, I'm going to take out the trash, okay?" I yelled so he could hear me from the living room where he was sitting.

"Okay!"

I smiled and took the bag and got out of the house. When I put the bag down in order to open the trashcan, the bag opened and the garbage spilled onto the street.

"Fuck!" I mumbled and bent over to gather the trash. When I bent over an intense pain made me kneel on the floor.

"Dad!" I yelled, clutching my belly. I was curled up ike a ball in the middle of the street, trying to stay calm. I kept telling myself that it was a false alarm, like so many others before, but the liquid running down my legs said otherwise.

"Bella, watch out!" Charlie screamed from behind me.

I looked up just in time to see a truck coming my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Is Bella going to get hit over or...? You just have to read the next chapter to find out. :)<strong>

**What did you think? Was it good? I hope it was because it's the last chapter is going to be the Epilogue. I was oprignally going to write 20 chapters, but my exams start soon and I don't want to have the story keep going. I want to focus on my exams. So, I'm ending it here. **

**Thank you for reading! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.**

**Last chapter... I want to thank one more time the betas from PTB who worked hard to fix the chapters for me. This chapter was fixed by fmfg and Team Edward Rules All.**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

Happily End

5 years later…

Edward's POV

I stood in the middle of the graveyard, my head bowed, as I read the last name I was all too familiar with; Swan. I bent down and placed the single white rose I usually left on top of the grave. I knew that the rose was little in comparison to what Swan had given me all those years ago, but I knew better. Simple was always the best for the person who sacrificed their own life, so I could have everything, so I could have my son. I would be forever grateful for what Swan had done, and I knew I would never be able to repay.

I patted the stone, and with one last look at the grave, I turned around.

"Charlie, it's time to go," I shouted and let him follow me into the car. Whenever I came here, which was almost every day, I'd always bring him with me. I knew he wanted to come even though he never actually told me he did. It was obvious that he wanted to be close to the person he never got the chance to meet, to get to know.

"First, we have to make a stop to pick Alex up, okay?" I asked once we were both in the car.

"Okay, but hurry up! I'm hungry," he mumbled.

"Okay." I laughed and drove straight to the kindergarten.

I've come a long way these past five years. I became a father, I graduated high school, I got married, and I was now a resident in Forks Hospital. In other words, I grew up. Did I regret doing all those things before I turned twenty-five? No, not in a million years. Were things tough? Of course, there were. There were times I wanted to give up everything. There were times I didn't know what I was doing. But, also, there were times where the joy and love I recieved got was everything and made me forget the difficulties.

"Wait here, okay? I'll be just a second," I said before I got out of the car. Alex spent most of his days at Angela's house. After she got remarried to a wonderful man, Brian, she decided to stop working. Having three kids made working impossible. So, she decided to take care of baby Alex, while the wife was in community college.

"Hey." I kissed Angela on the lips and got inside. "I hope he wasn't much trouble," I began saying.

"He was an angel, like always. Don't worry." She patted my shoulder. "He's in the living room, playing with his toys."

"Thank you." I started making my way towards my baby. "How are the kids? Brian?" I made small talk.

Just as Angela was about to answer me I got attacked by three kids. Laughter erupted out of me, and I threw up hands around my niece and nephews.

"Hey, kids."

"Uncle Edward, will you come to my football game on Sunday?" Nathan, now eight years old, asked.

"Of course, we'll be there. Don't worry. You'll kick some–" I stopped myself. I knew better. "You'll do great."

I sawAngela trying to hide her smile. I winked at her and picked up Alex.

"I have to go." I positioned my son, Alex, who was one year old, on my hip and his bag on my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, walking towards the car.

"Yeah, be careful." Angela and the kids waved from the door as I made my way towards the car.

The ride to the house was short, and I quickly got Alex out of the car, following Charlie into the house.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I heard him yell in the house, and I smiled. I left Alex's bag in the foyer and followed Charlie's voice.

I found him in the kitchen, talking his mother's ear off about what we did today.

"We got to go to Grandpa Charlie's grave today," he said enthusiastically.

"You did?" Bella asked, pretended like she didn't know. She always knew.

"Yes, we did, and I got to tell him everything I did with Daddy today…"

_Three hours, twenty minutes and thirty-two seconds. That was how long I'd been in the waiting room, driving myself crazy. Charlie was already gone, before the ambulance even got to the house. I still hadn't wrapped my head around what had happened. My dad and Angela were both in surgery trying to keep Bella and the baby alive. My mom was sitting right next to me, crying softly. I couldn't cry anymore. I was an empty well._

_Bella took the trash out, the bag opened and the garbage got spilled on the road. She went to collect it, and the contractions started. A truck was coming, and Charlie pushed her out of the way, but he didn't rescue himself. It was too late. That was what they told me._

_Charlie didn't what happened to his wife and Cendric happen to Bella and that baby. He was a hero to me. Now I prayed that his sacrifice didn't go to waste. _

"_Do you want me to get you something to eat?" my mom said between sniffles. _

"_No." My voice was hoarse from all the._

"_You have to eat something," she pleaded, her eyes were still red from crying. her _

"_Bella and the baby are fighting death in that room, and you're telling me to eat?" I yelled. I breathed hard, trying to calm myself. I shouldn't have shouted at her. It wasn't her fault. "I'm sorry." I lowered my eyes, feeling ashamed and more tired than ever._

"_It's okay. I understand. Angela and your dad are doing the best they can."_

_My dad was having a shift in the hospital when Bella came in. I wasn't even there and he was already in surgery trying to keep her alive along with the baby. I didn't know what changed or why he did it, when he could let someone else do it, but I wasn't going to focus on that now._

_Bella and the baby had to stay alive._

The moving baby in my arms startled me out of my daydreaming. I chuckled and kissed his head. He was a mama's boy through and through.

"There's my little man." Bella took him from my hands before kissing me on the lips.

We were lucky to have another baby after Bella's accident. After the scare I got five years ago, I was reluctant to have another baby. I knew that Bella's pregnancy was perfect and that the accident was what caused all the damage, but I didn't want to risk it. But when Bella told me that she was pregnant, I couldn't help but be happy. The pregnancy was good despite how overprotective I'd been and how I'd almost driven Bella crazy with it.

Bella went to put Alex to bed, and I started looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Stop what you're doing. Food will be ready in a few minutes." Bella closed the door of the fridge.

"But I'm hungry," I whined.

"Can't you wait for a few minutes? I swear Alex has more patience than you do." She turned to the stove, stirring the pasta.

"Love you, too." I kissed her cheek as I heard that someone rang the door bell. I left the kitchen and went to open the door.

"I didn't know whales came out to the land." I made fun of a very pregnant Tanya.

"Shut up!" She hit me in the arm and went to the kitchen to find Bella.

"Hey, man," I greeted Mark, Tanya's husband.

"Stop calling her names. I'm the one who has to deal with that later." He huffed.

Mark was the best man Tanya could have possible found He was a psychologist and they met in college. Even though he looked like a complete douche, cocky looking with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was a good guy.

He understood Tanya completely, and he was the one who helped her get over her dad. He was patient and agreed with her way of thinking. Needless to say, their relationship needed a lot of work, but they made it happen and now they were awaiting their first baby. A little girl. I was already messing around with Mark, telling him that his girl was going to marry my boy. Childish, I knew.

"Beer?" I asked him, once we were in the back yard.

We made it a tradition to have lunch with Tanya and Mark every Saturday. Since they lived in Seattle, we didn't get to see them often enough. We wanted ti be close to them since Tanya was Charlie's godmother. So, we made that pact.

"Yeah."

I went in the kitchen and found the two ladies gossiping.

"When you were pregnant, did you want to have sex all the time?" I heard Tanya ask Bella.

I walked into the kitchen, laughing. "Did she now?" I winked at Bella who was scowling me. I took two beers from the fridge and walked out before Bella could throw something at me. She loved doing that when I was messing with her. Although she only threw soft stuff like pillows and teddy bears. She threw plates at me once, but that was because I screwed up really badly.

"So, how are things with your dad?" Mark asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's Saturday, man. It's your day off," I joked.

"I'm not asking as a psychologist, but as a friend, Edward." He took another sip from his beer.

I knew that. Mark had had always been there for me since day one, but never as a doctor, but as a friend and I liked that. I didn't need a doctor, but a friend, someone I knew that actually give a crap about me

"Things are good, I guess. I see him every day at the hospital and we make small talk. I take the kids sometime to see him; we get together at their house for lunch or dinner, normal stuff."

Things with my dad weren't the same after the accident. It was like

Something clicked inside of him, and he changed. He left behind all those years of

making me do what he wanted me to do. He was good with the kids, and

they loved him. He helped me through college in Seattle, and he didn't say

anything when I told him I would be working in Forks and not in New York as he wanted. He tried hard to make everything right with both me and Bella. She, of course, was more forgiving than me.

"Enough about that, though. I don't want to think about anything bad right now. Tell me about you."

And that was how the evening played out. We talked and laughed. We played with the kids and made dreams for the future. When I was little and imagined how my life would be, I always thought it was going to be like that. I would be surrounded by people I loved and who loved me. I would be healthy, and I would have a beautiful family. Of course, when I was a kid, I thought that I would have all that in a planet far away from earth, but what I really got was so much better.

"I love you," I said late at night as we were lying in bed in each other's arms.

"I love you, too." She kissed my cheek and returned her head to my chest.

"Do you even think of how things would be if we hadn't slept together that night, if I hadn't become pregnant?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah."

"And what do you think about?" She sat up right on the bed and looked down on me.

"That my life was going to be exactly the same way except that it would be like that later in life," I spoke the truth. "Our life is perfect, Bella, and I'll be forever grateful for that."

"Me too."

Bella's POV

"Charlie, breakfast is ready," I shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "I swear that kid is going to be the death of me."

Edward chuckled as he read the newspaper. "What is he doing?"

"What do you think? He's playing that stupid thing." I huffed and took a drink from my orange juice.

"Just go. I'll take him to school today," Edward offered.

"You can't, Edward, you have to go to work." I started washing the dishes, waiting impatiently for Charlie to come down already so we could get going.

"And you have classes, Bella. Don't worry. The hospital won't miss me if I'm late by ten minutes. Go." He rushed me out of the door.

"I love you." I kissed him on the lips and ran to my car.

I had finally taken the risk and started taking journalism classes in the community college in Port Angeles. I would be finishing my degree in one year, and I couldn't wait. Those last few years had been tough enough without a one year old. After Alex came, I seriously thought dropping out of college. I couldn't do both, but Edward insisted. He wanted me to have a degree. He got his, after all. He worked so hard to finish school, all while helping me with Charlie, and now he was close to ending his residency and becoming a pediatrician.

I didn't know what I wanted to do in life. I knew that I was going to be a mother, but I didn't want to be a stay-at-home mom. I wanted to provide for my family and help with the bills. I wanted to work. So, I decided to try with journalism since I always liked writing.

On my way to Port Angeles, I passed by the cemetery and felt my heart clench. It had been five years since my father passed on; it was five years ago that I became an orphan. He died the same day my first son was born. I try every time to be happy for him that day, but simply remembering that my father lost his life because of me was enough to make me a mess.

"_He's gone?"I asked Edward. He wasn't looking at me; he was avoiding my eyes. "My dad is dead? ANSWER ME!" I yelled._

"_Yes," I heard him mumble. _

"_NO!" I yelled, and I started sobbing. My heart and my head started to pound, but I didn't care. My dad was gone! The man who raised me, who was everything to me. He gave up everything to raise me, and he gave up his life to save me. My dad was gone! I didn't have parents anymore; I was alone in the world. What was I going to do? Who would tell me what to do when I was lost. Who would be there to hold me every time I go and see my mother's grave?_

_Edward wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down. "It's going to be okay," he kept saying over and over in my ear._

Losing my dad, especially at that time of my life, was hard. I had a baby that needed me, I had Edward who needed me and I was depressed. I was in a bad state. Swollen eyes looking at nothing, I wasn't eating, I was hardly drinking. There were times when I started screaming and crying.

I couldn't deal with the fact that my dad died because of me. I was the one who killed him. If I hadn't taken that garbage out, if the wind hadn't blown, if I wasn't so stupid to go and pick it up, Charlie would be alive now. It was my fault.

First my mom was gone, and now my father. When my mom died, I had Charlie to be there for me. He was the only one who truly understood me at that time; we were going though the same thing. Now, who was going to understand me? Edward, who had never lost anyone? Angela, who doesn't even remember her real parents? Who? I was alone, that was what I thought.

Then Edward became determined to snap me out of it. Everything was done and in the past. We couldn't turn the clock back; believe me **—** if I could, I would done things differently. That was our life, and we had to start living it. There was a baby that needed me at that time, and I had to be there and strong as ever for him. That was the moment where everything clicked in my head. I was a mother. I had to do what mothers do.

By the time my daydreaming was done, I had arrived at school.

"Hey, girl," I heard a voice call out to me.

"Alice!" I turned around and jumped into her arms.

Alice had gone to New York to study fashion, but it didn't work out as she planned. Before she left that day to follow her own path, she had sex with Jasper one last time. They weren't accepting their break up very well. They loved each other too much to not say proper goodbye. Well, long story short, Alice found out that she was pregnant, and she came back to Forks. Jasper finally got his big break, and he's now teaching history at my school. I always knew that Alice and Jasper would end up together; I just never thought little Carmen would be the reason.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once we stopped hugging.

"I came to bring Jasper his lunch. He forgot it home." She rolled her eyes.

"Good. How's Carmen? Still ill?"

Alice sighed and looked down at her phone. "Yes. I'm taking her to the doctor today. She still has fever. I have to go, or I'll be late to the doctor's. See you."

Alice left, and I walked into the familiar building. I greeted people as I went toward my class. I'd managed to make new friends over the years I'd been here. Of course, they were all surprised when I told them I was married and I had two babies. I was only twenty-three years old, after all.

Later that day, I found my boys in the living room. Edward was lying on the couch with Alex playing his favorite game, airplane. I'll never understand why babies like it when you throw them in the air. Never. Charlie was coloring on the coffee table; thank God on papers this time.

"Hello, boys." I kissed Charlie first, then Edward and lastly Alex, who I took in my arms.

"How was school?" Edward asked as he sat upright on the couch, making room for me.

"Good. How was work?" I asked between blowing Alex raspberry kisses.

"As good as work can be." He sighed.

Oh. "Did something happen?" I put Alex on the floor to play with his toys. I sat next to Edward and took his hand in mine.

"We lost Billy," he whispered so Charlie wouldn't overhear.

"Baby, I'm sorry," I said and pulled him into my arms.

Edward was too good to be a doctor. I knew that know. Billy was a "fourteen year old" with heart problems. Edward got too attached with him, as he always did with patients.

"I was the one who had to tell the parents," he whispered into my neck.

I didn't know what to say. I knew it was hard to lose someone that mattered to you, and it was even harder to tell the family that their beloved son was dead. I just held him, rubbing his back.

"Mommy?" Charlie asked me later that night, while I was tucking him in. "What wrong with Daddy?" He looked up at me with his green eyes.

I sighed and smoothed his copper hair. He looked so much like his father, it was creepy.

"He's just a little sad, baby." I sat next to him, waiting to see if he asked something else.

"Why?" He cocked his head to the side.

"One of Daddy's friends went to heaven today," I said, which was the exact same thing that I told him for Charlie; that he'd gone to heaven.

"Oh." His eyes widened. "Does he need a hug?"

I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Come on!" I picked him up and brought him to our bedroom.

Edward was sitting on the bed, watching TV when we found him.

"What's wrong?" He looked alert. I only brought Charlie into our room when he was sick.

"I heard about your friend, Daddy." I put him down on the bed and let him do his thing. "I think you need a hug." He wrapped his tiny arm around Edward's neck and patted his head with the other. He was adorable!

"Thank you, buddy." Edward kissed him on the cheek and Charlie went off to bed.

"We raised him good, didn't we?" Edward asked once I was in his arms, ready to go to sleep.

"You had doubts?" I joked.

"Thank you," he said out of nowhere.

"What for?"

"For giving me this perfect life. For giving me Charlie and Alex, for giving me you. I can't imagine my life without you guys. You are the world to me. I love you."

"You know I didn't do this on my own. You were there too, and you helped me, a lot. So, thank you too. If you hadn't impregnated me, I don't think things would have worked out this well." I kissed him on the lips.

"Why do you have to make fun of everything?" He tickled my side.

"So, I don't turn into a crying mess," I said, while my eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Edward Cullen, more than life ."

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>This was my first official story. I had made other efforts in the past, but they hadn't worked out. I feel so proud that I got to finish it. It was a goal I had set with myself and I achieved it. <strong>I tried for this story very much. There were times when I didn't update for a long time and I know I got on your nerves and I'm sorry for that. I never thought I would get so much attention with my story and that so many people read it. Thank you so much!<strong>**

**Especially, I want to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and putting the story on alerts. You all made me very happy letting me know that I wasn't writing so badly. Of course, they were people who didn't like the story or had some negative things to say, but I thank them too, because they made me want to become much better.**

**Writing isn't easy. I was in your position once (and still am) reviewing other authors and getting frustrated because they weren't updating so often, but now I know. Life can sometimes go crazy and take you away from writing and of course, you can't write whenever you won't, at least I can't. I have to have inspiration in order to write, otherwise I'll write complete bullshit (sorry for my french. :P). **

**I learned a lot from this journey. I improved my writing (I think) and I gained some experience. I met new people and made new friends such as georgia D. rose, my greek fellow, and MusicNerd20. I wouldn't have talked to them if I hadn't started the story and I hadn't replied to them.  
><strong>

**Thank you all SO much and I hope we'll meet again...**

**Tonia.**


End file.
